Realising Love
by Brittney-xx
Summary: Haley Bautista is the younger sister of Batista and has never really known love, but she's about to... SET the week before Elimination Chamber 2013! I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OC! 38 Chapters up so far :)
1. OC Information

**Name:** Haley Raye Bautista

**D.o.B**: 24/3/1988

**Ring Name**: Faye

**Theme:** Headstrong by Trapt

**Relationships:** Batista's little sister, Randy's ex. Best friends are Rey, Punk, Miz, Roman, Seth, Layla, Brie, Nikki, Nattie and Trinity

**Job:** WWE Diva and star on Total Divas

_For what I picture her to look like google Madison Rayne 2014 (Impact Wrestling)_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Break-Up

"Haley, he's still with Sam. He never planned on leaving her." Dave Bautista's words ran through her mind over and over. Haley Raye Bautista had been seeing her co-worker and older brother's friend Randy Orton for the past four and a half months in secret and now she knew why it had to be a secret. Haley sat back on her brother's couch and just stared blankly at the coffee table in front of her.  
"Aunt Haley, if he's cheated on his wife then he isn't worth fighting for because the chances are that he'll cheat again" Dave's eldest daughter Keilani told her as she joined her on the lounge. Haley nodded.  
"You should tell his wife that he cheated" her younger niece Athena added. Haley shook her head.  
"I would love to do that to hurt Randy but I don't want to hurt Samantha or Alanna. But that means I have leverage over him" Haley sighed. Dave and their mother Donna Raye came into the room next.  
"I know you can do better than Randy little sis" Dave told her as he handed her a cup of coffee. Haley took the cup of coffee and looked to her mother.  
"If I were you I'd just be careful about how the affair comes out into the open or people may see you as the bad guy" Donna warned.

**_RAW Backstage (Offscreen)  
_**"Haley" Nattie called as she caught up with the brunette.  
"Hay Nattie" Haley smiled and hugged her friend.  
"Where are you off to? Celeste said you were meeting us in catering" Nattie said. Right! Haley had completely forgotten.  
"You know how I told you I was dating someone?" Haley asked. Nattie nodded following Haley.  
"Yeah, you never told us who though" Nattie replied.  
"Turns out he was never getting divorced and never planned on getting divorced. He lied to me" Haley told her. Nattie's expression changed to anger.  
"Who?" she asked as they reached a group of guys that all turned to face the divas.  
"Hey ladies" Paul Levesque greeted with a smile. Colby, Joe and Jon from the Shield watched from beside the COO as Haley slapped Randy Orton.  
"What the hell was that for?" Randy asked in a mix of confusion and anger.  
"You know what that was for! You're a liar and a cheat and I feel sorry for Sam and Alanna" Haley snapped. Everyone nearby turned and watched.  
"And you're a mistress" Randy smirked which earned him another slap.  
"We're done" Haley growled. "And stay away from me" Haley warned then turned and headed for catering with Nattie following her in shock.  
"Randy you are so screwed if Dave comes back" Colby told him while shaking his head. He cared about Haley a lot since he was dating her best friend Layla who was currently out of action getting tests done to ensure her knee had healed enough to remove her knee brace. Jon watched Haley leave, lost in thought while Joe glared at Randy.  
"Randy, that wasn't smart. You know I care about Haley and you will get your ass kicked for this" Paul told him. Randy just sighed and walked off.

**To Catering (Offscreen)  
**"Hey we heard what happened, are you okay?" Celeste asked as Haley sat between her and Trinity.  
"Mainly pissed off" Haley sighed.  
"You'll find someone better" Arianne told her and Haley nodded.  
"Who are you facing tonight?" Trinity asked.  
"Tamina" Haley replied with a grumble. She didn't get along with the Superfly's daughter.  
"Take your anger out on her then" Nattie suggested and Haley showed the hint of a smile.  
"There it is" Celeste smiled.  
"I should get ready for my match" Haley told the girls then stood up.

**_RAW (Onscreen)_**  
Headstrong by Trapt began to play and Faye stepped out form the curtain.  
"And her opponent, from Washington DC Faye" Lillian Garcia announced as Faye came down the ramp and gave her cap to a child in the front row before entering the ring. _Ding! Ding! Ding! _The bell rang and the two divas locked up in the centre of the ring but Tamina got the upper hand and shoved Faye on her ass. Faye threw her hair from her face as she stood up then speared Tamina and began punching her. Haley wasn't worried about ruining any storylines because her character of Faye was an enemy of Tamina anyway. After the count of 4 the referee pulled Faye off Tamina.  
"You need to let her get up or I'll have to disqualify you" he warned. Faye walked back to Tamina who gave her a drop-toe-hold causing Faye to get hung up on the ropes. Faye rolled to the corner and got her knees up just in time to avoid a body splash in the corner then rolled Tamina up for a 2 count. Both women got to their feet then Faye gave Tamina a Lou-Thesz press and punched her again.  
"Man, Faye is in a bad mood tonight" Michael Cole noted. On commentary.  
"I wonder what has her so riled up" Jerry added as they continued reporting the match.  
"Faye get off" the referee warned, Faye didn't stop though. Randy Orton's theme began to play and Faye looked up to see the fan favourite standing on the stage. He began making his way towards her and she backed up quickly then Triple H came out.  
"Randy what are you doing out here man?" he asked. "You should be backstage while the divas have their match" he told Randy. "And Faye…" the COO called, getting her attention. "This is now a falls count anywhere match" he smiled. This was her chance to really let out her anger. Faye threw Tamina to the outside and gave the thumbs up, thumbs down taunt everyone knew then set Tamina up by the announce table.  
"Bye, bye Tamina" Faye yelled then gave her the Batista Bomb through the announce table and pinned her for the win.  
"Your winner by pinfall, Faye" Lillian announced as Headstrong played again and the referee raised Faye's hand.

**Backstage (Onscreen)**  
"I'm here with Faye Batista. Faye congratulations on your victory tonight" Renee smiled.  
"Thank you" Faye nodded to her.  
"What's next for you? I mean Tamina is taking on Kaitlyn for the Divas title on Sunday at Elimination Chamber and you defeated her already tonight. Who do you hope comes out victorious?" Renee asked.  
"I have a lot of respect for Kaitlyn and I know she'll come out on top this Sunday. AS for me, I'll be aiming for a Divas title match at Wrestlemania" Faye told the blonde.  
"Well I wish you the best of luck" Renee smiled. Faye nodded and walked off.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
"Hi" Brie greeted as Haley came closer. Haley stopped when she reached her and hugged her.  
"Please tell me you're coming back, I miss you and Nikki" Haley said. Brie nodded.  
"We'll be working with Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow" Brie told her.  
"Hey girls" Bryan greeted. Haley hugged him then moved so he could reach his girlfriend.  
"I'm gonna go get changed. I'll see you guys later" Haley smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 2 - Finding Myself

Haley had been waiting at the adoption agency for almost half an hour when the Knowles family walked in. The seven year old girl with them ran up to Haley and hugged her.  
"Hey beautiful" Haley smiled and the girl kissed her cheek.  
"Hey momma, can we go home now?" the girl asked. Haley looked up to the girl's legal parents; Belinda and Jim.  
"We just have to sign a few things then you can go home with your mum" Belinda Knowles told her adoptive daughter.  
"Are you sure you want to come home baby?" Haley asked.  
"I want you to be my momma again. My only momma" the girl replied.  
"Okay, let's go" Haley smiled. The four walked into one of the offices and sat down with a woman named Elise.  
"So Belinda and Jim Knowles, you wish to relinquish your rights to your adoptive daughter Jessica to her biological mother?" Elise asked. The couple nodded. "And Jessica, you wish to return to Haley's care?" she asked.  
"Yes" Jessica smiled. Elise ticked a few boxes on a piece of paper and handed it to Belinda and Jim, they signed it then handed it back to her. Elise then handed it to Haley who signed it before Elise checked it over then signed it off.  
"Congratulations Haley, you're now Jessica's full-time mother" Elise smiled. Haley hugged her daughter and thanked the Knowles family before driving her daughter home to her apartment in Tampa.

"So momma, why did you give me away?" Jessica asked in the car on the way home.  
"I was a month off turning 17 when you were born and I knew I didn't have the resources to raise you, I gave you away to give you the best life you could have. I wanted to know you and see you though, so I got what is called an open adoption where I could visit you" Haley explained and Jess nodded. "Do you want to know why I named you Jessica?" Haley asked and Jess nodded again. "Beause it means '_God's gift_' and you really are my gift. I love you baby girl" Haley smiled and held her daughter's hand.  
"I love you too momma" Jessica smiled.

**_Smackdown Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley and Jessica arrived backstage two hours before the show started and headed straight for the divas locker room to drop off the bags they had brought with them to the show. Nattie, Trinity, Arianne and April were there and all stared as Jess walked in.  
"Haley, who's this?" Nattie asked and Jess stepped forwards.  
"I'm Jessica Raye Bautista" she introduced herself. All the girls were taken back, Haley knew that Jessica got her outgoing attitude from her father.  
"Bautista?" April asked, Haley nodded.  
"This is my daughter, and yes biologically. I got her back yesterday" Haley told the girls. Soon all the girls were gathered around introducing themselves to her and Haley smiled. She already knew Jessica was a wrestling fan.

**To Catering (Offscreen)**  
"Haley had finally gotten her daughter's attention and walked her to catering for some dinner and to meet the rest of her friends. When they got there Haley stood on a nearby chair and got everyone's attention.  
"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter Jess. She's almost eight and she is biologically mine, I just wanted to tell everyone so I don't have to repeat myself all night" Haley announced then got off the chair. Layla, Celeste and all three members of the Shield came up to her first.  
"We finally get to meet" Layla grinned to the young Bautista.  
"Your mum always talks about you" Celeste added to Jessica.  
"She definitely looks like you" Jon told Haley who smiled.  
"Thanks" she replied.  
"Cute kid" Colby smiled and ruffled Jessica's hair, she ducked out of his reach and glared at him.  
"Don't touch my hair" she snapped. Jon, Joe and Haley laughed then Joe turned to Haley.  
"Hales, our girls should hang out sometime. My girl's only two years younger" he suggested.  
"That'd be great" Haley smiled.  
"Hey Haley, just so you know you're in a match against me tonight. You beat Tamina on Raw so now the WWE Universe wants to see if you can beat the champ" Celeste told Haley. Haley wasn't expecting to be in a match tonight and that's why she had brought Jess.  
"Joe, would you mind watching Jess for me during my match?" Haley asked. Joe was a father and her friend so that made him the best candidate. He nodded.  
"Of course, anytime" he smiled and hugged her.  
"You're a lifesaver" she smiled.

**_Smackdown (Onscreen)_**  
"The following match is scheduled for won fall. Introducing first from Washington DC, Faye" Lillian announced as Faye entered the ring. She sat on the far turnbuckle and waited for Kaitlyn. "And her opponent, from Houston Texas. She is the Divas Champion, Kaitlyn" Lillian announced then left the ring. Kaitlyn and Faye shook hands then the bell rang signalling the start of the match. Faye knew she would be outmuscled by the former bodybuilder so decided to focus on quickness and her high-flying ability. Kaitlyn ran forwards for a lou-thesz press but Faye side-stepped and did a quick series of clotheslines before a dropkick. Kaitlyn was quick to get back to her feet though and gave Faye a dropkick of her own and as Faye got up she received a spear. 1! 2! Faye grabbed the bottom rope just before 3…

**_Catering (Offscreen) During the Match_**  
"A dropkick by Kaitlyn, oh and a spear" Jerry said over commentary.  
"Smart to grab the rope" Colby sighed in relief.  
"So Jon, she's single again. You got any plans?" Joe smiled at his friend. Joe and Colby had known about Jon's crush on Haley since the guys had started teaming together in late 2012, but he'd liked her since mid-2011 when FCW and WWE had a joint party for the 4th of July. She had been wearing a short red cocktail dress with black strappy heels and she'd been the first woman that wasn't really a party girl. She had sat in a corner with Phil Brooks and a Pepsi and only danced with her friends. She was a beautiful woman with self-respect and a strong attitude and he had wanted her ever since.  
"How long has it been since you've _partied_ if you catch my drift?" Colby asked. Jess was sitting in front of them watching her mother on TV.  
"Six weeks, lately I can't stop thinking about her" Jon admitted. The two guys stared at him.  
"Six weeks?" Colby asked in shock.  
"Since Raw?" Joe guessed and Jon nodded.  
"What do I do?" Jon asked.  
"I have an idea, ask my mum out already" Jess told him matter-of-factly as she turned to face the three men. They all stared at her.  
"You were listening to our conversation?" Colby asked.  
"I'm seven and definitely not deaf so I always eavesdrop" Jess smiled. Jon, Joe and Colby nodded.  
"Okay then" Joe said.  
"Don't tell your mum what you heard" Jon half-begged.  
"Only if you all be my slaves until Jon does ask my mum out" Jess told them and folded her arms across her chest. The guys looked between each other before nodding a few seconds after each other just as the winner was announced.  
"Your winner by disqualification, Kaitlyn" the TV said. During the match Tamina had gone to the ring and attacked the divas champion.


	4. Chapter 3 - Getting Closer

Haley sat in the front seat of the rental car that she shared with Layla and Celeste, she was just waking up from a catnap.  
"Missing Jess?" Celeste asked as she leant forwards onto the back of Haley's seat.  
"Yeah" Haley nodded and wiped the sleep from her eyes.  
"Who's she staying with?" Layla asked as she turned right at an intersection.  
"My Mum in Tampa. What time is it?" Haley returned as she stretched her arms. Celeste pointed to the glowing numbers on the radio.  
"A little after 2am" Layla answered for her. Haley slid back into the seat, getting herself comfortable again then looked to Layla who was concentrating on the road.  
"Jon likes me" Haley blurted out. Layla all but slammed on the brakes and both she and Celeste turned to look at her.  
"Shield Jon?" Celeste asked while Layla smiled and kept driving.  
"Jess told me that Colby, Joe and Jon were talking about him asking me out" Haley explained with a sigh.  
"Have you spoken to him about it?" Celeste asked curiously.  
"No. He doesn't know that I know, Jess told him that she wouldn't tell me" Haley replied then glanced at Layla who was grinning at the road. "Layla, what?" Haley asked. She knew that look.  
"Jon's been ogling you for years. Colby and I talk about it all the time" Layla informed her best friend.  
"And you didn't tell me?" Haley questioned.  
"It's been quite obvious for a while now, I'm surprised you didn't notice" Layla giggled. If Layla hadn't been driving Haley would've hit her.  
"What am I gonna do? It's going to be so awkward when I see him tonight for Elimination Chamber" Haley groaned.  
"Talk to him would be my suggestion" Celeste told her as she sat back in the seat. Layla nodded in agreement and Haley just sighed.

**_Elimination Chamber Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
The girls arrived at the arena around 2pm. They had arrived at the hotel around 4am and gone straight to sleep then gone to the gym for a quick workout before the show.  
"Jon, 2 o'clock" Celeste warned as the three members of the Shield headed towards them. Haley couldn't help but stare at Jon as he stared right back at her.  
"Hey babe" Colby greeted Layla and gave her a quick kiss.  
"Hi" Layla smiled back. Celeste noticed the staring contest going on between Haley and Jon and nudged Haley to get her attention. Haley quickly regained her composure.  
"I'm gonna go ditch my bags at the locker room. I'll see you all later" Haley smiled and headed to the locker room.  
"Very subtle" Celeste joked as she followed Haley.  
"Shut up" Haley nudged her.  
"Are you going to talk to him?" Celeste asked. Haley sighed, she knew she had to face him sooner or later.  
"I'll have to eventually" she told her friend.

**E.C. Backstage (Offscreen) After the Shield's Match**  
When Jon, Joe and Colby came backstage after their match Colby was instantly met by a hug from his girl.  
"Ew" she exclaimed. "You're all sweaty" she told him and wiped his sweat back onto his arm. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Celeste and Trinity who had joined the girls earlier in the night looked at Haley and realised she was staring at Jon again.  
"Go talk to him" Trinity told Haley. Haley walked over to Jon.  
"Can we talk?" she asked. He nodded and followed her as she walked to the Shield's hideout.  
"Everything okay?" he asked nervously, he was pretty damn sure from the way Haley had been staring at him all night that Jess hadn't kept up her end of the deal.  
"You tell me? Because according to my daughter, you have feeling for me that you've had for quite some time" Haley said with her arms folded across her chest.  
"She told you" Jon sighed and shook his head.  
"It's true then?" she asked. Jon didn't answer he just looked her in the eyes.  
"Yeah, it's true" he admitted. Haley groaned and turned away from him with her head in her hands, Jon stepped forwards and gently turned her to face him.  
"Jon…" she started.  
"Haley I care about you. Your strength, your beauty, your passion and your resilience amazes me and I want to prove to you that I can be the type of man you deserve" he could see her hesitation, she only just got out of a bad relationship. "One date is all I'm asking for. Please, have dinner with me" he asked. Her brown eyes were already watery.  
"I'm sorry" she breathed as she walked away, his hands slid form her arms as he watched her leave.

**_To Haley, Layla and Celeste's Hotel Room_**  
"Are you going to tell us what happened?" Layla asked. She hadn't spoken to Colby yet but she assumed what happened between Haley and Jon wasn't good. Haley was curled up on the couch with a pillow on her lap and a block of chocolate in hand, it was also clearly visible that she had been crying recently.  
"Did he _not_ like you?" Celeste asked which earned her a glare from Layla.  
"No, but that's the problem. He asked me out" Haley replied. Her friends looked at her confused.  
"Huh?" Layla asked.  
"Layla, he lives in Vegas and he has quite the reputation for being a 'party boy' and I don't want to be another girl he checks off a list" Haley explained.  
"What is your gut telling you to do?" Celeste asked. Haley sighed then looked her friends in the eyes.  
"The same thing my heart is telling me; to give him a chance to prove himself" Haley replied.

**_Smackdown Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Jessica Bautista was partly happy she had the flu and got the opportunity to join her mother for Smackdown. On Monday Jessica's grandmother had picked her up from the school clinic and called Haley to take her, meaning Haley missed Raw day to pick her up. So tonight Jess had decided to explore the backstage area while her mother was getting ready for her match against Kaitlyn. She has just turned to head back to catering when she bumped into one of the superstars, she looked up to see his face and when she did she quickly backed up. She glanced around to see if she could catch the attention of somebody but there was nobody nearby, she was cornered by her mother's ex and she was terrified. Randy looked down at her and smirked.

**_A/N – Thank you all so much for the follows and favourites so far! I already have the start of the next chapter written but decided to end this one here for the suspense, I'm hoping to post the next chapter tomorrow night!_**


	5. Chapter 4 - Earning a Date

Randy towered over the small brunette child and chuckled.  
"You're Haley's daughter aren't you?" he asked in a voice that made Jess' skin crawl, she nodded. There was no denying that she was completely and utterly terrified…and defenceless.  
"Yes" she managed to squeak out. Randy smirked at the girl's fear.  
"You know it can be dangerous walking around here on your own" he taunted her, Jess was already shaking.  
"Hey" someone called out causing Randy to turn around.  
"What do you want?" Randy snapped.  
"I want you to leave her alone. You're a father, what would you do if some asshole was scaring your kid?" Jon asked as he got in Randy's face. Randy scoffed and looked away.  
"You're not a father though Jon" Randy pointed out. Jon sighed and glanced at Jess and nodded for her to go, she did as quick as lightning.  
"I may not be her father, but as least I'm not the guy terrorising her" Jon said then walked in the direction Jessica had run. He wanted to make sure she got back to her mother in one piece.

**Catering (Offscreen)**  
Jessica ran up to her mother and Haley was instantly concerned. Her daughter was shaking, crying and pale white, she was terrified.  
"Sweetie what happened?" Haley asked as she knelt in front of her daughter. Jess was crying too much though, she was unable to talk.  
"Randy cornered her." Haley looked up and saw Jon and stood up.  
"What?" Haley asked. She had heard him but she was pissed off.  
"He was scaring the hell out of her. I was on my way to catering to meet Colby and Joe and saw Randy towering over her, I figured I'd better bring her back here" Jon explained. Haley hugged her sobbing daughter again and Jon turned to go sit with Colby and Joe by the TV.  
"Wait, Jon" Haley called out. He turned around to face her again.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Meet me at my hotel room at 10, I think you've earned a date" Haley smiled. Jon smiled back then headed for his friends. That was one way to get her to go out on a date, he wished it hadn't been because he saved her daughter and she felt she owed him. He wanted her to go on the date because she had feelings for him too. He sat on Colby's left and was still smiling.  
"What's got you so happy?" Colby asked.  
"I'm going on a date with Haley tonight" Jon told the guys. Joe and Colby smiled.  
"She finally said yes?" Joe asked.  
"Only because she felt she owed me, I found Randy scaring the crap outta Jess and brought her back here" Jon sighed. It was kind of depressing knowing that was the only reason why she had agreed to the date. Colby and Joe looked between each other.  
"Man what are you whining about? She said yes to a date now all you gotta do is make her want more. Impress her and she'll want another date" Joe encouraged Jon.  
"Layla said that Haley's rule is that she's officially someone's girlfriend when she agrees to a second date" Colby told him.  
"Hey" Layla greeted as she sat on the other side of Jon. Jess sat on the other side of Layla.  
"You babysitting?" Colby asked. Layla nodded and Jess waved at the boys.  
"We're not saying anything this time" Jon smiled playfully at Jess who grinned at him.

**_Smackdown (Onscreen)_**  
"You ready for our rematch?" Faye asked, Kaitlyn smiled and they shook hands. The bell rang and the two women circled each other when Tamina came out and got on the apron. Faye looked to Kaitlyn and they both dropkicked Tamina off the apron before Faye turned on Kaitlyn and speared her. Kaitlyn was frozen in shock. Faye set Kaitlyn up near the ropes and performed her signature split-leg moonsault and pinned Kaitlyn for the victory. Headstrong blared through the arena and Faye offered her hand to help her friend up which Kaitlyn took gratefully. Faye raised Kaitlyn's hand then left the ring.

**Smackdown Interview area (Onscreen)**  
"My guest at this time, Faye" Renee introduced as Faye stood beside her in her ring gear.  
"Hey Renee" Faye smiled.  
"You just pinned the Divas champion Kaitlyn, but it was after a distraction by-"  
"We were both distracted by Tamina but a smart competitor knows to get rid of her then go back to the match. Yes, I took advantage of a distraction but I know that I can still beat Kaitlyn" Faye told the blond then left.

**_Smackdown Divas Locker Room (Offscreen)_**  
"You okay?" Haley asked Celeste who was still holding her mid-section.  
"Yeah, I just misjudged how much time I had to turn around before that spear. Trainer says I'm just bruised" Celeste replied as she slipped on her Mario t-shirt. Haley rummaged through her bag in a towel until she found a pair of skinny jeans and her strapless black top to go with her black flats. She quickly got changed and headed to catering in search of Layla and Jess.

**Catering (Offscreen)**  
"Hey guys and gals" Haley greeted as she reached the Shield's table they shared with Layla and Jessica. Jess turned on her chair.  
"You were awesome Momma" Jess exclaimed. Haley smiled and hugged her daughter over the chair.  
"You did great, are you next in line for the title?" Joe asked. Haley nodded.  
"I get my shot at Wrestlemania, the biggest stage of them all" Haley grinned, proud.  
"Does that mean you're turning heel? You sort of turned against Kaitlyn out there" Jon said. Haley nodded.  
"I was told about it a few weeks ago, I'm going to be put in a stable" Haley told them.  
"With us?" Colby asked. Haley nodded.  
"Now you're all stuck with me" Haley teased. Colby shook his head.  
"In quote of Ron Simmons _DAMN_" Colby teased back. Haley walked over to him and ruffled his hair.  
"That was for ruffling my daughter's hair" Haley whispered in his ear then headed towards the food. She took a plate and put on a scoop of salad the frowned.  
"Hey" Nick smiled. Haley turned to the superstar better known as Dolph Ziggler and smiled.  
"Hi" she returned. They had been friends for about six months now and he always made her laugh, they always acted goofy around each other.  
"You seem angry at the food, what's up?" he asked.  
"I almost forgot I'm meeting someone for a late dinner after the show but I'm starving now" she told him. He offered her his plate that had a handful of fries on it.  
"Take these, it should tie you over until your dinner" he offered and she smiled.  
"Thanks" she said and used her fork to scrape the fries onto her own plate. It amazed her sometimes how much Nick could eat without putting on weight. He was a machine.  
"See you later" he smiled and left.  
"Bye" she waved. Haley walked back to her table and sat between Joe and Jess.  
"That's not much" Layla stated. Haley looked at her friend then at Jon.  
"I've having dinner after the show, I just wanted something small to tie me over until then" she told the table while using the fork the chase a cherry tomato around the plate. She eventually gave up on the fork and picked it up with her fingers and plopped it in her mouth. Layla laughed. Haley glared at her. "It didn't want to be eaten" Haley smiled. Layla only laughed harder while the guys chuckled. It wasn't long until the show ended and Haley headed back to the hotel with Celeste and Layla. The next thing on her to do list was figure out what to wear…


	6. Chapter 5 - The Date

When Haley, Celeste, Layla and Jessica got back to their hotel room Haley ran straight for her bags and emptied it onto her bed that she was sharing with her daughter.  
"Please be here" Haley begged the clothes. She was hoping her purple hi-low dress was in her bag because it would be perfect for her date tonight.  
"What are you looking for?" Layla asked. Haley ignored her until she found the dress.  
"Uh huh" Haley smiled and then grabbed her jewellery and make-up bags and walked into the bathroom. Celeste walked up to Layla.  
"What's her rush?" she asked.  
"That dinner must be a date. I think maybe she ended up giving Jon his date" Layla squealed excitedly. Now she could go on double dates! When Haley came out of the bathroom her hair was in a low messy bun with a few curls falling in her face to frame it and she had silver hoops in her ears and a few shiny silver bangles on her wrist. Haley dropped her other clothes on the bed and pulled out her black wedges and put them on before grabbing a small black clutch and throwing her phone, key card for the hotel and her wallet.  
"How do I look?" she asked with a smile. Celeste and Layla looked between each other smiling but were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it" Jess said and walked to the door and opened it. Jon stood in jeans, joggers and a dressy shirt with his hair brushed back. When he spotted Haley his jaw almost hit the floor. She looked absolutely incredible, Haley smiled and looked at her feet before meeting his eyes.  
"You look amazing" he told her.  
"Thanks" she nodded and walked up to him. "You don't look so bad yourself" she said and brushed past him with a smile on her face.  
"Have fun" Layla called out. Jon smiled and began to close the door.  
"But not too much fun" Celeste shouted causing Layla to laugh. Jess stared at them confused.

Haley and Jon sat in the car listening to the radio in silence until She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 played.  
"_Beauty queen of only 18 she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else…_" Haley sang along. Jon glanced at her every few seconds watching her sing along. When the chorus hit, Jon sang along with her and she smiled at him. The second time the chorus came around Jon started singing and pulling funny faces causing Haley to laugh, she slapped his arm playfully and then they went quiet.  
"Where did you want to eat at?" Jon asked.  
"Surprise me" she told him. Jon noticed that she was lost in thought while looking at him.  
"What?" he asked curiously glancing between her and the road.  
"I like your hair better when it's messy" she admitted and he smiled, breaking the awkwardness and she smiled back at him. It wasn't long before they realised most places were already closed considering it was almost 10:30 at night and they had been driving in circles trying to find a place.  
"Looks like most places are closed" Jon noted with a disappointed sigh. Haley touched his arm gently and pointed to a lit-up sign across the road.  
"Open 24 hours a day" Haley told him. He chuckled.  
"Seriously? That's a crappy place for a first date" Jon replied. Haley shrugged.  
"Then we'll find somewhere else to eat the food but here's the only place that's open" Haley said. Jon sighed and shook his head.  
"McDonalds it is then" he breathed and drove through the drive-thru. When they were finished there Haley gave Jon directions from her phone to a mystery place that Haley had googled. They arrived within about five minutes and Jon smiled. They were by a river. Jon grabbed the food from Haley and they walked down towards the water and sat down. Haley kicked off her shoes and they ate with music from Jon's iPod playing quietly.  
"How long?" Haley asked. He knew what she meant, how long had he had feelings for her.  
"Since July 2011, the party with WWE and FCW" he told her. She nodded, remembering dancing with her friends and chatting with a few people from developmental including Joe. "You know you didn't _owe_ me date" Jon said. Haley shook her head and swallowed the last of the fries she had in her mouth.  
"Jon, I didn't go out with you because I felt I owed you. I talked with Celeste and Layla after Elimination Chamber and they asked me what my gut was telling me. I told them it was telling me the same thing my heart was telling me; to give you a chance to prove yourself to me" Haley told him. Jon looked at her.  
"So this isn't a thank you date?" he asked.  
"No, it's an _I'm giving you a chance_ date" Haley smiled and leant forwards. Jon felt her cheek brush his as she kissed his cheek then sat back down. "I like you Jon, I'm just scared of being hurt again" she admitted. He took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

It was a little past midnight when Layla heard giggling in the hallway outside her hotel room. Celeste and Jessica were fast asleep but Layla was waiting Haley to come home for details about the date, she would also hassle Colby about Jon.  
"I had a great time tonight" Haley told Jon. His hair was ruffled and they were both covered in dirt from messing around at the river. Haley's bun had been taken out earlier in the night as well, if anyone saw them now they would have assumed that the two had just done the deed.  
"I'm glad because I did too" Jon pulled her to him and breathed in the fruit scent of her hair before kissing her on the forehead. Haley smiled and walked into her hotel room and shut it then slid down the door and sighed with a grin from ear-to-ear. She listened for Jon to leave then peeked out the door just in time to see him start running up the flight of stairs at the end of the hall.  
"Have fun tonight?" Layla asked from the doorway when Haley finally closed the door and turned around. Haley nodded and stood up while still holding her high heels.  
"Most definitely" Haley told her then walked to the bathroom and wiped off her makeup and shook out her curls before getting into her boxers and a matching singlet for bed.  
"Details?" Layla almost begged. Haley ignored her and jumped into bed for the night. Layla groaned and fell back into her bed she was forced to share with Celeste and went back to sleep.

The next morning there was a knock at the door at 6:47am and Layla was already up and ready to fly back to Miami. Today was fly home day and all three women were up and packing quietly so they wouldn't wake up Jess. Layla ran for the door and Jon was there.  
"Haley it's for you" Layla said as she walked away from the door. Jon followed her inside.  
"Hey, what's up?" Haley asked.  
"I forgot something last night" he told her and cupped her cheek as he leant forwards and kissed her. Haley froze but quickly responded by kissing him back. When the kiss broke they kept their foreheads touching as they caught their breath.  
"So I think we should go on another date, maybe tonight" Haley suggested. Jon smiled.  
"I think that's a great idea" he told her. "Does that make you my girlfriend?" he asked. Haley smiled.  
"Did you want me to be?" Haley asked letting her lips brush his to tease him. He didn't like that and kissed her again. Someone cleared their throat, Haley turned and realised it was Celeste. Jess had woken up and was watching them.  
"Yeah, I want you to be" Jon told Haley. They looked to Jess as she looked between them.  
"Finally" Jess grinned and clapped. All the girls laughed. Jess definitely did not have a filter on what she said.


	7. Chapter 6 - Crossing Lines

Haley and Jon had decided to leave their second date until the day before they flew back out for Raw again. Haley was partly glad there were no house shows this week so she could spend some time with her daughter before she went back to work. Jon had decided to stay at a hotel down the road to give Haley her space and they planned to meet up at a local restaurant at 8pm. Jon was first to arrive and Haley was fashionably late.  
"Sorry, I couldn't decide which dress to wear" Haley smiled as she sat opposite Jon in the booth they had booked in a corner so they were far enough away from any fans that may recognise them.  
"It's okay. You look beautiful as always" he told her. Haley was wearing a short blue strapless dress that had sequins on the chest with a pair of black sandals and her hair was in a ponytail.  
"Thankyou" she smiled. The waiter soon came and took their orders then left leaving the new couple to talk.  
"How are you feeling about leaving Jess to travel again?" Jon asked. He knew that Haley adored her daughter but money was important too as well as the fact that all Haley wanted to do in her life, career-wise, was wrestle.  
"I'm gonna miss her but it's only a few days then I'll be back for a couple of days. I really don't understand why she wanted to come back with me, I mean, I'm never home. She basically lives with my mother" Haley sighed. Jon took her hands in his and gently stroked her knuckles.  
"Because she loves you" Jon told her. Haley smiled. The waiter came again about five minutes later with their food and drinks. They thanked the waiter then slowly ate and then talked, about life, about the road and about music. Jon thought Haley was a little strange, she liked Nickelback and Daughtry as well as JoJo and Lady Antebellum. It was a very varied mix. Soon enough the date came to an end and Haley and Dean shared a passionate kiss before heading their separate ways.

**_RAW Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley stepped out of Vince McMahon's office alongside the three members of the Shield after being informed of their storyline. Haley was to join the Shield at Wrestlemania.  
"I'm gonna head to the locker room and meet up with the girls. I'll see you three later?" Haley asked as she walked backwards in the direction of the divas locker room. The guys nodded.  
"Tell Layla I said hi" Colby called out. Jon, Joe and Colby started walking to catering when they overheard someone talking.  
"…Like I said, a few weeks and Haley will be putty in my hands." Joe and Colby looked to Jon, the only Haley they knew in the locker room was dating Jon.  
"Who is that?" Colby hissed to Jon, trying to be quiet so they could eavesdrop.  
"Man, Jess would come in real handy right now" Joe added.  
"She's gonna scream my name so loud-" Jon couldn't help it anymore, he stepped out of the shadows and saw that it was Nick. Haley's friend, and he was on the phone to somebody.  
"Who are you talking about?" Jon asked. Nobody backstage knew that he was dating Haley yet except for the people they travelled with; Celeste, Layla, Colby and Joe.  
"Haley, she's so freaking hot" Nick smirked and walked away leaving Jon fuming. He went to jump Nick but Joe held him back.  
"Not yet. If he makes a move then sure but until then let him walk" Joe told him. Jon looked at his friend before nodding then headed to catering with the guys. Haley was already surrounded by her friends; Trinity, Arianne, Nattie, Celeste and Layla. Phil was even sitting on a backwards chair between Haley and Nattie.  
"Hey" Jon greeted as the three guys sat down on the last three chairs at the table.  
"Hi" Haley smiled. Jon glanced up when he overheard Haley's name again and saw Nick with Wade, they were deep in conversation.  
"I'm gonna get some food, wanna come Hales, you look hungry" Trinity offered. Haley smiled and followed her friend to the buffet table and was about to pick up a plate when Nick came up to her.  
"Hey Hales" he smiled. She smiled back before returning a quick hello. She attempted to take another step towards the food with her plate but Nick stopped her.  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Trinity turned to see why Haley had stopped.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight after the show." When she didn't respond, Nick smirked. "Or we could stay in?" he said. Haley shook her head.  
"Sorry, I'm not interested" she told him and tried to walk past him. Meanwhile back at Haley's table everyone was watching, it was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop in between Nick and Haley's words. Jon knew Haley wanted to keep their relationship quiet for now in case it didn't work out but he couldn't help himself. He stood up and walked over to Nick who had just grabbed Haley's arm.  
"Let go" Haley told him, trying to shake him off. Jon pulled Nick's hand off then punched him square in the nose.  
"I believe Haley just told you to let her go and that she wasn't interested" Jon reminded the dyed-blond superstar. Nick stood upright again with blood trickling down his nose.  
"What's it to you?" Nick snapped. Jon came nose-to-nose with Nick and glared at him.  
"He's my boyfriend" Haley told Nick as she peered around Jon's arm. Jon looked at her and smiled before turning his attention back to Nick.  
"Stay away from Haley" Jon warned then walked Haley back to their table.  
"After all that I still didn't get any food" Haley sighed as she sat down. Everyone in catering was watching her, including Randy Orton who had entered the room just as Jon had gotten out of his seat to interfere. Trinity leant over Haley's shoulder and placed a plate of salad and chicken before taking her seat again with her own plate.  
"I figured you wouldn't be getting any food after Nick got in your face" Trinity said.  
"Thanks Trin" Haley smiled and dug into the food.  
"So you and Jon huh?" Arianne asked even though the man in question was still at the table with his two best friends. Haley finished the food she had in her mouth before smiling and nodding.  
"Since when?" Nattie asked.  
"About a week ago" Jon told them. The girls all turned to him and he looked to Haley.  
"What he said" Haley replied and the girls went back to questioning Haley about her new relationship.  
"Jon, Colby. We've got a match to get ready for" Joe said and stood up. The guys were already in their Shield attire and headed off. Jon started walking away then heard his name called and turned back around to see Haley tapping her lips.  
"No kiss?" she asked with a cheeky smile. He smiled and walked back over to her and kissed her.  
"Get a room" Arianne said playfully. Jon looked over to her and smirked before leaving with the guys.  
"Ew" Phil said. The girls had almost forgotten he was still at their table. Haley turned on her seat and punched him in the arm.  
"I don't say ew when you and April lip-lock" Haley reminded him. He shrugged and they all turned their attention to the TV screen where they saw Sheamus interrupt the Shield and challenge them. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns exited the ring to take him up on his offer but then out of nowhere Randy Orton came out from under the ring and delivered an RKO to Seth Rollins who had stayed in the ring. Layla gasped as she watched her boyfriend land hard on the mat and Randy took off into the crowd before Dean and Roman could get him. When the three members of the Shield came backstage Seth was instantly met by a concerned Layla.  
"Are you okay?" she asked. He nodded.  
"So I guess the match at Wrestlemania for you three will be against Sheamus and Randy" Haley sighed. She knew Randy would make it personal, especially if she was going to be at ringside for the match. Jon wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
"We'll kick his ass even if we're scripted to lose" he told her.


	8. Chapter 7 - A New Hound Announced

**A/N - Sorry for the delay, I'm not out of ideas I've just been busy. Hope you are enjoying this story and if you have any ideas then don't be afraid to review!**

* * *

**_Smackdown (Onscreen)_**  
The Shield were already in the ring prepared for their segment, tonight they would be telling the world that they had a new hound in the pack. But first thing was first; dealing with Sheamus and Randy.  
"Randy, Sheamus; you two got lucky Monday night when you hit Seth with an RKO, but if you think that the two of you can beat the three of us then you've got another thing coming" Dean stated.  
"Boys, you're forgetting that this is our yard. We make the rules" Seth added. Randy's music hit and he came out flanked by Sheamus.  
"You three have done enough damage" Randy said. "So come Wrestlemania it'll be a six-mag tag team match. Sheamus and I shouldn't have a hard time finding someone that hates you as much as we do to team with us" Randy challenged. Dean stepped forward from the team and leant on the ropes.  
"You're on" he smirked. Randy and Sheamus turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, there's a new member in the Shield and she would just love to be at ringside when we take you and your tag partner out at Wrestlemania" he added as he walked back between his two friends. Randy and Sheamus stopped and turned.  
"Keeping numbers in your favour?" Sheamus asked. "Typical" he grumbled. Dean shook his head.  
"No need to worry, she'll keep her hands to herself" Dean told them.  
"I wonder who joined the Shield" King said from the commentary table.  
"I guess we'll find out at Wrestlemania" Michael replied.

**Smackdown (Onscreen)**  
Seth, Dean and Roman were in their secret lair talking when a woman in black jeans, swat boots and a Shield hoodie came over.  
"Hey" Seth was the first to greet her.  
"Welcome to the Shield" Roman held out his hand and the woman shook it. She finally turned to Dean.  
"Can you help us take out the injustice from this company?" The woman nodded. "Then we're happy to have you" Dean smirked and offered his hand. The woman shook it then the camera turned off.

**_Smackdown (Offscreen)_**  
"That was weird" Haley said as she pulled the hoodie off and smiled.  
"What? Not talking for a whole segment?" Colby joked. Haley punched his arm and shook her head.  
"No, well yes but the whole secret identity thing. I just want it to be Wrestlemania already so I can be shown as the newest Hound of Justice" Haley smiled as the last three words rolled off her tongue. Jon smiled.  
"I think it's time to head to catering. I'm starving" Joe said and walked in the direction of catering with the rest of the Shield, including their newest member. When they got there they sat with Brie, Nikki, Nattie and Cody.  
"I can't wait for our first official match back" Nikki smiled excitedly as The Shield sat down.  
"Hey" Haley smiled.  
"I heard from a little Canadian birdy that you're dating the lunatic fringe of the Shield?" Nikki asked with a curious look. Haley looked to Jon and smiled.  
"Maybe" Haley replied. Brie and Nikki giggled.  
"I told you she liked him" Brie said to her sister causing Haley's smile to disappear.  
"What are you talking about?" Haley asked.  
"You always check him out" Brie replied.  
"I do not" Haley told them. The four guys and Nattie kept quiet but were all smiling.  
"Really? What about that comment a few weeks ago when we were watching Smackdown and you mentioned you thought Jon had a nice ass" Nikki brought up. Haley went bright red and hid her face in her hands.  
"It really wasn't a pity date was it?" Jon smiled and pulled Haley into his arms and rubbed her back. He thought she looked cute when she blushed.  
"It definitely wasn't" Nikki grinned.  
"You two are evil" Haley told them as she pulled away from Jon, her face was still a shade of pink.  
"You joined the Shield?" Haley turned in her chair.  
"Randy, I thought I told you to stay away from me" Haley said to him. Randy sighed.  
"Well if you're joining the Shield and I'm in a storyline against them then we'll be working together" Randy told her then leant closer to her. "Besides, I know you enjoyed every second you had with me" he said in her ear. Haley pushed him away then slapped him and stood up.  
"If I could take it back I would" Haley snapped. "So I suggest you go, you're not wanted here" she told him while pointing away from her. Randy stayed in place for a few seconds then stormed off towards the locker rooms. Haley sighed as she sat back down.  
"You okay?" Brie asked. Haley shook her head and rested it on her hand. Jon rubbed her arm gently.  
"You are allowed to get rid of toxic relationships like the one you had with Randy. You're allowed to walk away from people that hurt you. You are allowed to be angry, selfish and unforgiving. You don't owe anyone an explanation for taking care of yourself when you're in a situation like that" Nattie said to Haley who smiled at her.  
"Thanks Nattie" Haley smiled.

Layla and Haley sat on their plane back to their shared apartment in Tampa, Florida and Haley pulled out her headphones to listen to her iPod.  
"Hales" Layla said, getting her friend's attention.  
"Yeah?" Haley replied.  
"I heard about Randy" Layla told her. Haley sighed and sat back in her seat.  
"Our circle of friends can't keep quiet can they?" Haley grumbled. Layla smiled and shook her head.  
"I just want you to know that I'm here for you, always. You know you learn more about someone at the end of a relationship than at the beginning" Layla said.  
"You're the best" Haley smiled.  
"I know" Layla nodded and hugged her best friend. "You know the rain has to let up sometime, it can't be this storm forever" Layla told Haley. Haley nodded.  
"I know" Haley replied. The flight landed around 1:30am in Tampa and Haley and Layla were picked up from the airport by Haley's brother Dave who drove them back to his house for the night and the girls would go home when they woke up from their well-deserved sleep.  
_Haley walked around the empty arena and heard footsteps but when she turned she only saw shadows.  
"Who's there?" she called out. She could feel darkness surrounding her, drowning her from the inside.  
"I know you still want me" Randy said form behind her. She spun to face him and fell backwards trying to get away.  
"No" she told him as she backed away.  
"Yes you do, I remember clear as day you screaming my name" Randy smirked.  
"NO! Stay away from me" She yelled._ Haley woke up to her phone going off, it was a text from Jon._  
_'_Hey!  
I hope you had a safe flight home and you are sleeping peacefully. I wish I was there with you but I know you miss your daughter and want to spend some time with her, tell Jess I said hi.  
I can't wait to see you again…'_  
Haley smiled at the text and fell back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8 - Nightmares

3 Weeks Later…  
**_Raw (Onscreen)_**  
The Shield were halfway through their six-man tag match against Justin Gabriel, Zack Ryder and The Great Khali when the Shield's theme played and Justin Gabriel who was the legal man in the match, turned to figure out what was going on. Nobody in the ring was moving. The woman from the Shield's promo three weeks prior walked down the ramp and stood at ringside with her arms across her chest. The match resumed with the Shield coming out victorious. The woman walked into the ring and raised the hands of Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins while smiling at Dean then they joined their fists in the middle of the ring. It wasn't long though until Randy Orton, Sheamus and Big Show came out and the Shield went into retreat mode. They weren't going to be beat down, they were smarter than that and they knew they had to pick their battles.

**_Raw (Offscreen)_**  
Haley stripped off her Shield hoodie and let her hair fall out of the bun she had it tied in then sighed and fluffed out her hair.  
"Just over a week and I can finally show the WWE Universe that I'm the Shield's girl" Haley breathed. Jon hugged her and kissed her forehead. The two had gotten closer in their relationship over the past few weeks that they had been together but he could tell something was bothering Haley. She was constantly having nightmares and now she had gotten to the point where he didn't think she was sleeping at all. Her eye make-up was covering the bags under her eyes but it was a shade lighter than her skin and he was growing more and more concerned.  
"Can we talk?" Jon asked her. She looked at him confused but nodded anyway. They walked to the Shield's locker room and she sat on one of the chairs and dropped her hoodie.  
"What's up?" she asked then yawned.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing. You aren't sleeping and if you are, you're not sleeping well. Is everything okay?" he asked as he knelt in front of her and rested his hand on her knee.  
"I'm f-"  
"Don't say you're fine. You're not fine and I can tell" he told her. She bit her lip then sighed.  
"I'm okay" she lied. She didn't want him to worry, clearly he was though.  
"Haley Raye Bautista" he scolded. "You know I'm right here, I care about you Haley" he told her. She looked to her hands in her lap, avoiding eye contact.  
"Nightmares" she whispered. He heard her though.  
"Nightmares about what?" he asked lifting her chin to make eye contact.  
"Randy" she told him. Jon sighed and took her hands in his.  
"What happens in these nightmares?" he asked.  
"He chases me down and when he catches me he tries to…" she drifted off not wanting to repeat what she sees every night. "But you stop him and he hurts you, he beats you bloody and there's nothing I can do to stop him" Haley told him. She rested her hand on his cheek.  
"Haley, you should've come to me earlier. Has Randy spoken to you?"  
"No" Haley replied, letting her hand drop back to her lap.  
"I won't let him hurt you, I love you Haley" Jon said to her. Haley looked up at him wide-eyed. He'd just…the 'L' word! Seconds passed and Jon prayed that she would say something, anything. Haley smiled and her eyes were shining.  
"I love you too" she grinned and Jon smiled then kissed his girl.  
"You had me terrified for a minute there" he told her. She giggled and kept her arms around him. It wasn't long until there was a knock at the door. Joe came in.  
"Hey, Hales, Steph wants to talk to you" he told her. Haley nodded and got up from the couch where she had been laying on Jon's lap talking to him.  
"Be back in a sec" Haley told the boys and headed to Stephanie McMahon's office. She already knew what this was about. Total Divas. Steph had invited her to go on the new reality show and given Haley a week to think about it. Now the boss wanted her answer. Haley walked into the office of the Cerebral Assassins wife and Stephanie invited her to take a seat.  
"Hello Haley, have you thought about my offer?" Steph asked with a smile.  
"Yes, and I would love to be on the show" Haley smiled.  
"That's great news" Steph smiled.  
"Thank you for this opportunity" Haley shook Steph's hand and exited the room, heading for the Shield's locker room again.

Jon and Joe were talking in the locker room when they heard someone yelling. They ran out of the locker room and down the hall to see Randy had cornered Haley.  
"I told you I want you and I'm gonna have you Haley" Randy said possessively as he towered over her in the corner.  
"Randy" Jon called out. Randy turned and received a punch to the jaw. Jon held out his arm for Haley to take and she took it then hid behind Jon.  
"Haley, how could you want him? How many women has he slept with? He doesn't love you he just wants to be able to say he slept with you" Randy said to Haley.  
"Randy, you lost her. I bet you can see now what you lost and what you're never getting back. Haley deserves a hell of a lot better than you and I will never hurt her like you did. I love Haley. Did you ever love her?" Jon shot back at Randy. Joe walked up behind Jon and took Haley's arm, gently pulling her away from the two men in case a brawl ensued.  
"Jon…" Haley whispered. Jon glanced over his shoulder and backed up towards her.  
"Let's go" Jon said and wrapped his arm around Haley's waist. Haley clung to him, her nightmare almost came to life and she knew she wouldn't feel safe until they were in their locker room. Joe opened the door to the locker room then quickly backed up and shut the door.  
"You do _not_ want to go in there" Joe warned. Haley smiled.  
"Colby and Layla?" Haley guessed. Joe nodded.  
"My eyes are burning" Joe said. Haley and Jon held back a smile at his comment.  
"You do it like this" Haley told his then grabbed the door handle and covered her eyes when she opened the door. "Okay lovebirds, clothes on and then we'll burn anything you touched" Haley told the couple sternly. Jon and Joe were heard laughing outside the room. Layla and Colby quickly grabbed their clothes and bolted to the showers in the room and shut the door. Haley peeked through her fingers to make sure they were gone then when she saw that it was safe she sighed. "You can come in now boys" Haley smiled. Jon and Joe were still laughing as they came into the room and Haley shut the door behind them.

Layla and Colby came out of the bathroom with ruffled hair and smiles on their faces.  
"So what are we burning?" Haley asked. None of them had sat down yet.  
"The couch" Colby said. Layla blushed and hid her face in Colby's arm.  
"What about these?" Jon lifted up a thong with his finger and Haley laughed.  
"Not so innocent Layla" Haley laughed. Jon flung the thong at Colby who caught it then shoved it in his back pocket.  
"I'll keep those" he said with a smile and Layla punched his arm.  
"You're all mean" she stated and stormed out of the room.  
"Wait, Layla" Haley called out as she followed her friend out of the room. Layla turned to her friend.  
"Do you think you can sneak my underwear back?" Layla asked.  
"I can try but I wanted to tell you something" Haley smiled. "Jon told me he loves me" Haley grinned. Layla hugged her friend and squealed.  
"Did you say it back?" Layla asked.  
"Well duh" Haley nodded. "Of course I did, he's been amazing to me. He even moved to Florida to be closer to me after only a week of dating" Haley reminded her best friend. The two girls smiled and walked to catering to meet Brie, Nikki, Nattie, Trinity, April and Arianne.


	10. Chapter 9 - Total Divas

Haley was a little nervous about having cameras following her around but she was also very excited, the world would be able to get to know the real her. She sat in her chair ready to introduce herself to the world, the cameras turned on and Haley sat up straight.  
"You all know me as Faye but prepare yourselves to meet the real me, Haley Bautista. And for all the men out there, I am in a relationship with Jon Good although his screen name is Dean Ambrose" Haley told the camera with a smile.

Saturday afternoon Haley was packing her bags preparing for the next Raw show when she received a phone call from Jane, her boss.  
"Hello" Haley answered the phone, she knew since Total Divas was following her she had to have her phone on loudspeaker.  
"Hi Haley, I was wondering if you could come down to meet the two new rookie divas" Jane asked.  
"Sure. When did you want me to come down?" Haley returned, still packing her clothes into her duffel bag.  
"Are you able to come down now?" Jane asked.  
"Sure, I'll be there as soon as I can" Haley told her then hung up. She knocked on her daughter's room and opened the door.  
"Hey Momma" Jess smiled as she looked up from the floor where she had been colouring in her Disney colouring book.  
"Hey sweetie, I have to go meet Jane can you be ready in five minutes with your shoes on and meet me downstairs?" Haley asked. Jess nodded and crawled over to her bed to grab her sneakers then put them on while Haley grabbed her sneakers and handbag and then they left.

Nattie, Brie and Haley arrived a few minutes apart and greeted each other instantly while Jess stayed beside her mother and waved at the other women.  
"Have you met them yet?" Haley asked. The girls shook their heads.  
"But I'm their chaperone for Mania week" Nattie grumbled.  
_"Right now I know Nattie's pissed off. I mean, not only is she not in Wrestlemania this year but she's also on babysitting duty for the newbies" Haley told Total Divas._  
"You're kidding?" Haley asked kind of annoyed for her friend. Nattie shook her head.  
"So I heard you three all have matches at Wrestlemania, congratulations" Nattie smiled.  
_"I'm not happy the Bellas just waltzed back in and got a Wrestlemania match but Haley has worked her ass off for her Divas title match" Nattie said._ Haley hugged Nattie.  
"I wish you had a Mania match too" Haley told her.  
"There are so many divas and nearly all of them are still waiting for that Wrestlemania match" Brie added. Mark and Jane came around the corner a few minutes later with two women. The younger woman was JoJo and the older one was Eva Marie.  
"We'd like for Nattie to be your sort-of chaperone this week" Jane told the new girls.  
"If you guys need anything we're here for you and if you're having a life crisis or hair problem or you need to know where something is…" Nattie said.  
"Funny you said that I just told Eva Marie that we'd like for her to go blonde" Jane told the divas.  
"Oh" Haley said and exchanged a glance with Brie.  
"I think you look nice with your hair like that. There's only room for one blonde" Nattie told Eva and the girls laughed. "I'm just kidding."  
"What do you think about that?" Brie asked beating Haley to the question.  
"Does it freak you out?" Haley asked. Eva nodded.

"For sure" Eva replied.  
"Welcome to WWE" Brie told her and Haley smiled.  
"Is this your daughter? You look too young to be a mother" JoJo asked. Haley rubbed her daughter's arm gently and nodded.  
"This is Jessica and she has only just turned 8 a few days ago" Haley told JoJo.  
"How old are you? If you don't mind my asking, I mean WWE doesn't usually keep their divas longer than a few years and you first appeared on WWE TV in 2010" Eva said.  
"I debuted when I was 22" Haley replied. Eva looked shocked. After a few minutes of talking about Eva's hair change and a few rules Haley said goodbye to everyone and headed back home to drop her daughter off at her brother's before getting on her flight to go to Raw.

**_Raw Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley arrived at the arena for Raw with Celeste, Layla and Arianne in tow. Ari had wanted to join the girls for the short trip form the hotel to the arena. After Haley dropped her bags off in the locker room she headed to catering but ended up stopping to talk to Kofi and Cody.  
"Nice entourage" Kofi nodded to the cameras.  
"Yeah I'm all famous and stuff" Haley joked. Cody and Kofi both laughed and they walked with her to catering. When she got there she noticed the new girls sitting with Nattie who looked extremely bored and annoyed. Haley knew she had to go save her friend. She walked over to Nattie and smiled.  
"Hey Nattie can I talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked. Nattie nodded gratefully.  
_"I knew I had to save Nattie from Thing 1 and Thing 2. JoJo isn't bad but Eva just rubs me the wrong way, I don't trust her" Haley told the cameras._  
"Thanks for saving me, any more talk about how hot the guys are and I'm gonna stab one of them with a plastic fork" Nattie told her jokingly. Haley laughed.  
"Walk with me to find Jon?" Haley asked. Nattie nodded but when the two headed off they realised they were being followed by the two girls they were trying to ditch. Haley and Nattie exchanged an annoyed glance before looking back to the corridor until they found the Shield's locker room. Haley knocked and waited for the guys to respond. When she heard a faint 'come in' she opened the door and Jon instantly smiled.  
"Hey Hales" Joe and Colby greeted.  
"Hi guys" Haley responded then walked up to Jon and wrapped her arms around him. Jon pulled away slightly after a minute and kissed her.  
"Hey beautiful" he smiled then looked up to the doorway. "Nattie and…" he waited for someone to introduce themselves.  
"Jon this is Eva and JoJo" Haley introduced the girls. "Girls this is Jon, Joe and Colby" Haley told them pointing to each of the men.  
"Is Layla around?" Colby asked.  
"I believe she was trying to find a quiet spot to relax for a while, she had a huge headache on the way here" Haley told him.  
"I'll go find her" he said and walked out of the room. Eva watched him go and Haley noticed.  
"Eyes off newbie" Haley told Eva, getting her attention. "He's dating my best friend" Haley informed the new redhead. Jon kept his arm around Haley's waist as he led her towards an empty hallway.  
"I missed you" he told her and kissed her softly on the lips. His kiss slowly began to get hungrier as his tongue swiped her bottom lip demanding entry. She parted her lips and let him push her gently against the wall as his right hand cupped her cheek, his left hand snaked around her waist.  
"Jon" Haley giggled as he started kissing her neck.  
"Oops. Sorry to interrupt" April smiled as she and Phil came around the corner. Phil was smiling too, but his was more of a trying not to laugh smile. Haley pushed Jon off as if trying to hide the fact that the two had been making out. April and Phil walked off and Jon chuckled at Haley.  
"You worry too much" Jon told her. Haley pouted at him and he planted a quick kiss on her lips.


	11. Chapter 10 - Dirty Laundry

For the final Raw before Wrestlemania the Shield had a segment where they were going to trash-talk Randy, Sheamus and Big Show.  
"Hey, I give you all permission to use my relationship with Randy against him" Haley told the three guys. They all looked at her confused. "By that I mean tell the world he's a cheating bastard" Haley explained.  
"You sure?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah. Just make sure you tell it the way it was; he lied to me and when I found out I dumped his sorry ass" Haley replied. The guys nodded.  
"We should go" Colby said then kissed Layla before leading the two men off for the show. Haley and Layla watched them go before heading to catering to watch the segment.  
"Layla, I'm gonna go find Levesque" Haley told her best friend once she sat down then headed to the bosses office before Layla could object.  
"Haley what can I do for you?" Paul asked.  
"I gave Jon, my Jon, permission to tell the WWE Universe about Randy and I but I want to be the one to say it. So basically what I'm asking is to be in the Shield's segment tonight and expose myself as the Shield's newest member a few days early" Haley asked really, really fast. Paul sighed and then picked up his cell phone and called somebody.  
"Tell the Shield they are not to expose Haley and Randy's relationship and tell Jon that Haley will be doing that herself tonight" Paul told, Haley assumed, was one of the security personnel that led the Shield before their segments and matches.  
"Thankyou" Haley smiled.  
"Be prepared for backlash from this from the fans but I support you 100%" Paul told her. Haley nodded and left.

**_RAW (Onscreen)_**  
Dean, Seth and Roman were about to leave the ring from completing their segment when the Shield's theme played again and the woman with the Shield hoodie came to the ring and grabbed a mic.  
"Sorry to interrupt but I have something I'd like to say" the woman said and removed the hoodie.  
"Oh my God" Michael Cole exclaimed.  
"That's Faye" Jerry Lawler gasped. Seth and Roman almost broke character to ask what she was doing out in the ring but Dean nudged them and mouthed 'Randy' to them and they nodded.  
"The Shield were telling you about injustices and there's one that Randy did that needs to be voiced" Faye said to the world. She looked up the ramp as Randy came out with a mic in hand.  
"Don't do this" Randy almost pleaded.  
"You brought this on yourself" Faye told him. She was about to tell the world about the affair and she had to make sure she worded it properly or she would end up hated and thought of as the bad guy.  
"Stop" Randy bagged.  
"Late last year I was told by Randy that he was waiting for his divorce to be finalised before asking me out, now I believed him so I said yes" Faye explained, the crowd was silent. "But in late January this year my brother told me that Randy had lied to me, he wasn't getting divorced. I broke it off with Randy the next time I saw him and told him to stay away from me. If I'd known he was lying I would never have dated him, I hate Randy for what he did" Faye told the world. She couldn't have been clearer about what had happened and she just hoped that she wouldn't get too much heat for this. The Shield stepped forward to Faye and joined fists. Faye smiled and stood by Dean, joining her fist with his and the Shield's theme blared through the speakers.

**Raw Interview (Onscreen)**  
"I'm here with my guests at this time, the Shield" Renee said. Dean, Seth, Roman and Faye were all standing together with Renee between Faye and Roman. "What you said out there tonight, was that true or just part of the show?" Renee asked, Haley shook her head.  
"No, it's 100% real. You can ask the guys or even Triple H, they saw how pissed I was when I found out" Faye told the blonde.  
"And you've joined the Shield?" Renee asked, Faye nodded with a smile on her face.

**_Raw (Offscreen)_**  
Haley, Jon, Joe and Colby walked away from the cameras and Haley sighed.  
"Are you okay?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah, it feels good to get the affair off my chest" Haley replied. Jon pulled her to him and they walked to the Shield's locker room hand-in-hand. When they got there Joe sat on one of the steel chairs, Colby sat in one of the locker stalls, Haley laid on the floor and Jon sat cross-legged next to her.  
"Has twitter blown up yet?" Colby asked as Joe took out his phone.  
" MiniBatista you deserve better #Injustice" Joe read the first tweet.  
" MiniBatista How could you?" Colby read from his own phone. Haley and Jon decided it would be safer for them not to read the tweets.  
" MiniBatista I believe you #RandysInjustice" Layla read aloud the tweet she had just sent from the doorway. Haley smiled and sat up.  
"Thanks Lay" Haley smiled as she stood up. Layla nodded.  
"You know I've always got your back right?" Layla told her.  
"Of course. I mean, what are friends for?" Haley smiled and hugged Layla. There was a knock at the door soon after and Jon opened the door to see Paul Levesque.  
"Haley I just wanted to let you know that you'll be travelling with the Shield from now on but you'll still be in the divas locker room" he told her. Haley nodded at the COO and he left only to be replaced at the doorway by Randy.  
"How dare you" Randy yelled as Jon pulled Haley behind him. Randy had cornered Haley too many times and Jon wasn't going to let it happen again. "You bitch, I just got off the phone with my wife and she's beyond pissed off" Randy told Haley. The doorway quickly filled with superstars, divas and even crew members.  
"You brought this on yourself, you lied to Haley and so your wife is right to be angry" Layla said to Randy, sticking up for her friend. Randy hovered over Layla until Colby pulled her to his side.  
"I think it's time for you to leave" Colby told Randy. The man known as the Viper grumbled then left. Jon turned to Haley.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Yup, but I can't wait till Mania" Haley replied.  
"What about you Layla?" Jon asked looking over to her and Colby.  
"I'm fine" Layla sighed and Colby hugged her.  
"Any of you have a free shot on Sunday please take it" Haley said to the guys. They all nodded.  
"Of course" Joe told her.

**_'Mania Day (Hotel)_**  
Haley was still asleep while Jon, Joe and Colby were talking strategy for their Wrestlemania match, but they didn't want to wake Haley because for the past few days she'd been working Wrestlemania Axxess with the fans. They knew they had to wake her soon though because the Shield had one more interview before the show.  
"I want to be the one to get the pin if it's Randy" Jon told his friends and teammates.  
"And we'll take any free shot we can get, for Haley" Joe agreed.  
"Speaking of Haley, how are you enjoying sharing a bed with her?" Colby asked with a smile.  
"She kicks me, snores and steals the covers" Jon chuckled.  
"Have you two…" Colby asked.  
"No, she has a four month rule and it's been six weeks" Jon replied.  
"Morning" Haley smiled from the doorway of the room she shared with her boyfriend, they all turned to face her. "And I only snore when I'm really tired" she told them then walked to the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee. "So what's the game plan for tonight?" she asked.  
"Keep to our corner and use the 3-on-1 tactic" Colby informed her.  
"Cool. I'm gonna go get ready for our interview" Haley smiled and walked to her room and shut the door. Joe and Colby turned to Jon.  
"Are you tempted?" Joe asked with a smirk, Jon shook his head.  
"You have no idea" Jon replied. Colby and Joe chuckled.


	12. Chapter 11 - Wrestlemania Day Pt1

_**A/N - Two chapters in one day! I'm proud. I may do one more chapter before the night is over, let me know!**_

* * *

**_Interview at the Arena (Before the Show)_**  
"I'm here with the four members of the Shield. What's the energy been like for you?" the interviewer asked as she moved the microphone towards Dean.  
"It's electric. You can feel it in the fans, the wrestlers and the overall company. It's the big day today and everyone's hyped up" Dean told her. The mic went to Faye next.  
"No matter how many times you go out there in the Wrestlemania atmosphere it always feels like you're the main event, the crowd gets so pumped up and into the matches that you, you're mind blown" Faye smiled.  
"Faye, you have a divas title match tonight?" the interviewer asked.  
"Yeah, it always feels good to earn that match and to have it at Wrestlemania is definitely a blessing" Faye replied.  
"So you have a big battle coming up against three former world champions, what can the fans expect?"  
"Uh they can expect the Shield to win. We haven't lost, we won't lose and we're the best in this company. We're gonna tear it up" Roman told the interviewer.  
"What can you expect? You can expect Randy Orton's glass jaw to be broken. You can expect Sheamus' pasty skin to be beaten until its blistering red. You can expect the Big Show to drop like a big 500 pound bag of bricks. You can expect the Shield to be victorious" Dean told her.  
"The guys are really scaring me. Faye what's it like for you to be a woman in this type of atmosphere? How competitive are the women to get this Wrestlemania match?"  
"It's a lot more exciting, I mean there are five or six men's matches and usually only one match for the women so to have this spot in the line-up is pretty incredible. When it comes to competition this women's division is pretty tough, we all fight tooth and nail to get the top spot" Faye told her.  
"So I am from a music show and we wanna know what music pumps you up for a show before you go out and wrestle?"  
"The heaviest music you can imagine. The theme song for the crew is Wild Eyes by Parkway Drive, the hardcore band from Australia is in America touring right now and we crush bodies when that song is on" Seth told her.  
"Anything upbeat to get me in the zone, lately it's been This Means War by Nickelback" Faye told her.  
"Well good luck tonight" the interviewer said.

**_Wrestlemania (Before the Match)_**  
Jon, Haley, Colby and Joe were preparing for the match when one of the crew knocked on the door.  
"When we go out for our entrance who are you going with?" Jon asked Haley as the crew member walked in. Jon was hoping Haley would say him, in fact he was expecting it.  
"We need to go out now" the crew member told them.  
"I'm going with Joe" Haley smiled and stood beside the Samoan. Joe wrapped his arm around the brunette woman.  
"Let's go then" Colby said as the Shield left for their match. Haley poked her tongue out at Jon as she and Joe walked past him. Jon chuckled and followed the others out of the room.  
"You nervous?" Joe asked as he stood with Haley waiting for their theme to start. Haley looked at him and nodded.  
"Most definitely" she admitted. She was in black short shorts and a cropped Shield shirt and her black wrestling boots with her hair tied back in a high ponytail. A few fans had seen them and Haley and Joe turned and then went back to focussing on their match, Haley couldn't help but wave at her fans beforehand though. It wasn't long until their theme blared through the speakers and Joe was ushering her forwards.

**_Wrestlemania 29 (Onscreen)_**  
Faye walked in front of Roman as they walked out towards the ring and the amount of fans that were cheering had Haley in awe. Faye couldn't see Dean or Seth through the crowd but noticed a mini stage coming up.  
"Their opponents accompanied by Faye, at a combined weight of 707 pounds; Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. The Shield" Lillian Garcia announced before leaving the ring. Faye and Roman stepped up on the mini stage and then looked to her left and saw Seth and Dean had done the same. Roman roared and Seth had his hands raised while Dean was moving to their theme, Faye couldn't help but smile and raised her right arm. She looked over to Seth and Dean again and realised Dean was smiling at her so she grinned at him and lowered her arm, following Roman to the ring. When Faye got to the barricade she sat on it then spun to face the ring and slid off. She had never practiced going over the barricade so she wasn't planning on breaking her ankle trying to look as tough as the guys. The Shield met up on the opposite side of the ring and Faye noticed Randy watching her. When they met up Dean had noticed too and moved around to stand beside Faye.  
"This is amazing" Haley said to him quietly. Jon smiled at her comment before getting back into character for the match. Seth and Dean jumped up on the apron while Roman started the match against Sheamus and the bell rang.

A few minutes into the match Sheamus had taken control of Dean and was about to tag in Randy when Big Show tagged himself in and began beating Dean into the neutral corner closest to Faye. Big Show ripped the protective vest open and tore his singlet off before shushing the crowd and giving a hard slap to Dean's chest. Sheamus and Randy smiled and Faye got mad.  
"Come on Dean, fight back" Faye yelled. When Dean slapped Big Show Faye face-palmed her forehead. That was stupid, you can't out-power the Big Show. When she looked up again Big Show had Dean trapped again and his right hand was raised. More slaps were to come. Five slaps came before Big Show threw Dean to the opposite corner and squashed him but Dean came out of the corner and dropkicked Big Show in the knee. Dean flipped to his corner and tagged in Seth. "Are you okay?" Faye asked as she rounded the corner post to check on him.  
"I'm good" he replied. Faye nodded and moved back around to Roman so she could get a better view of Seth taking on Big Show. Seth tagged in Roman who gave the superman punch and got a quick 2 count before attempting to tag in Dean who was busy taking off his vest, leaving him shirtless. Faye couldn't help but stare for a few seconds before she heard Seth snickering. She slapped his ankle.  
"Shut up" she told him then went back to observing the match.

Around seven minutes into the match Roman was slammed into the mat by Big Show but was able to make a tag to Seth who jumped over the top rope and kicked Randy off the apron then pointed to Faye and smiled. Faye grinned and then looked up at Dean who was chuckling as well, even Roman thought it was funny.  
"He deserved that" Roman said. Seth was thrown across the ring by Big Show who tagged in Sheamus. Sheamus started up quick offence and then when Seth was on the apron he was given clubbing blows to the chest. 10 hits later Dean tagged himself in but Sheamus realised and gave the 10 clubs to the chest to him as well. Sheamus gave Dean a rolling senton then did the same to Seth but in top of Dean. Faye ran around to Roman.  
"Get up, you've gotta stop Sheamus" Faye warned. Roman grabbed Sheamus as he got to the top rope and pulled him to the outside where he and Dean began giving him a 2-on-1 beatdown. That was until Randy came around the corner and shoved Roman down before beating on Dean, Faye knew it was because of her. Randy was smiling at her while he was hitting her boyfriend. Seth dived to the outside once Dean was out of the way and knocked his head on the barricade.  
"Fuck" Faye heard Seth groan in pain while holding his neck. She moved forward to check on him. But had to back up because the referee was already yelling at her to get back. The Shield threw Sheamus into the ring before attempting to give him the triple powerbomb.  
"Look out" Faye warned. Dean turned just in time to see Big Show running at them. Sheamus crawled to his corner to tag in Big Show but Randy jumped onto the apron and tagged himself in. Faye though back to herself to remember who the legal man was from the Shield and it was Dean. Her ex-boyfriend vs her current boyfriend! This wasn't going to end well…Randy quickened the pace of the match with a few clotheslines before a scoop-slam. Orton looked at Faye before doing his vintage DDT then fell to the mat taunting Dean and preparing for the RKO. Faye ran around the corner to Seth. "You need to distract Randy" she told him. He nodded and got to the top rope while Faye ran back around to check on Dean. Seth ended up with the RKO instead but Roman speared Orton when he turned around and then Dean crawled into the cover for the three count. The Shield's theme played and Faye rolled into the ring and hugged Dean. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. Faye and the ref raised the hands of the Shield and Dean rolled out of the ring followed by Seth, Faye and Roman.


	13. Chapter 12 - Wrestlemania Day Pt2

Layla, Haley, Jon and Joe stood around Colby as he was being checked for a concussion.  
"Nope, he should be okay. Just a bad knock on the head" the trainer told them. Colby stood up still holding the side of his head and they headed back to the boys' locker room.  
"I can't stay too long I need to get ready for my match with Celeste" Haley told them.  
"It's okay, good luck out there tonight and don't do any reckless suicide dives" Jon joked.  
Ha, ha, you're so funny" Colby told him sarcastically. Haley smiled and kissed Jon on the cheek before leaving to get ready for her match.

"Celeste, you ready?" Haley asked already in her wrestling gear with her slightly curly hair falling around her face. Celeste turned around from the mirror where she had been brushing her hair and nodded.  
"Yeah, all good. I can't believe the way they want this match to end. It will be hectic, are you okay with it? Does Jon know?" Celeste asked. Haley shook her head.  
"No and yes, but I couldn't tell creative that because otherwise I wouldn't be getting into this feud with you over the title. I know I'll come out the winner because they want the Shield to hold a title each and there's only one women's title" Haley explained. Celeste nodded.  
"See you out there, challengers always go out first" Celeste said. Haley nodded and walked out, heading for the curtain. Alberto Del Rio and Jack Swagger were at the end of their match and Haley watched on the monitor as Del Rio locked in the cross-armbreaker and Swagger tapped out. The two men came backstage as Justin Roberts mentioned the National Guard and they both wished Haley luck in her match. April and Phil came up behind her before her match and wished her luck as well.  
"Luck is for losers, kick ass Hales" Phil told her with a smile. Haley nodded with a smile, she had been friends with Phil since 2009 when he had been working with her brother. Haley hadn't been hired by WWE yet but was allowed to be backstage with her brother on occasion.  
"Thanks Phil" Haley hugged him. He was already in his ring gear with a hoodie on ready for his match which was following after hers. Haley's theme song blared through the speakers and she stepped out of the curtain.

**_Wrestlemania 29: Faye vs Kaitlyn (Onscreeen)_**  
"First, the challenger. From Washington DC, Faye" Justin announced as Faye came out to the ring. He then announced Kaitlyn and the bell rang. Both girls knew they had five minutes for this match and they had to make the most of it. Faye lunged at Kaitlyn who side-stepped and ran at the ropes giving Faye a hard clothesline then another one before Faye ducked on the third try and gave Kaitlyn a dropkick then an enzuigiri before doing a standing moonsault which landed flush. Faye went for the pin but only got a two count, Kaitlyn was slow to get to her knees and Faye did two hard kicks to the chest before a dropkick but again only received a two count. Kaitlyn got up while Faye rolled out of the ring to get her bearings and refocus on the match. Kaitlyn rolled out of the ring to go after Faye but Faye rolled back in the ring and kicked Kaitlyn when she attempted to get in the ring. Faye quickly dragged Kaitlyn to the middle of the ring and putting her in the Muta Lock. Kaitlyn refused to tap out though and was just able to reach the bottom rope. Faye got to her feet and turned just in time to receive a spear by Kaitlyn but she was close enough to the ropes to grab them at the count of 2. Both women were clearly frustrated by their opponent. Faye ran at the ropes for a cross body but Kaitlyn had the same idea and both women were down again in the centre of the ring. That was when the match was coming to an end, Randy Orton's theme blared through the speakers and the Viper came out and walked to ringside, distracting both women. Faye turned to Kaitlyn and both women looked at him confused. Randy smirked then got on the apron, then in the ring. The Shield's theme blared and all three men came out but not before Randy slapped Faye causing her to win by DQ. The Shield attacked Randy in the centre of the ring then proceeded to triple powerbomb him.  
"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us" Roman warned. Kaitlyn rolled out of the ring and took her title backstage while the Shield joined fists in the ring.

**_WM29 (Offscreen)_**  
"That was an awesome match" Phil told Haley as she walked back through the curtain backstage with Colby, Joe and Jon trailing her.  
"Thanks, now it's your turn to kick some ass" Haley told him and he nodded. They bumped fists and then Living Colour began playing Cult of Personality live and CM Punk had to go through the curtains with Paul Heyman following close behind.  
"Did you tell creative you were okay with all this? The Randy thing I mean" Jon asked. Haley nodded.  
"If I told them no then I would've been pulled from the title picture so I told them that I was fine with it. Besides, Randy's my past, not my present or my future" Haley replied as she watched the Punk vs Undertaker match over the monitor.  
"Jon, don't worry about it. Haley's always careful and she knows not to trust Randy" Layla told him as she met up with the four that formed the Shield. Layla and Haley hugged then walked back to the divas locker room.

Haley waited outside the Shield's locker room after showering and getting changed back into jeans and a plain black singlet. She could hear people talking inside though and one of the voices was a woman, and it wasn't Layla. Haley opened the door and saw Eva flirting with the guys, namely Colby and Jon. Colby was shirtless but thankfully Jon was fully clothed.  
"Hey Hales" Jon smiled and pulled Haley in for a kiss. She looked over to Eva after the kiss.  
"Bye rookie" Haley told her and waved at her. Eva scoffed before leaving and bumped into Haley's shoulder.  
"Okay, what was that about?" Jon asked.  
"She was eying off Colby on Monday night and I trust her about as far as I could throw the Big Show and I wouldn't even be able to lift him" Haley told the men. Joe nodded.  
"She's a flirt that redhead. I could see it and that's why I ignored her comment about my biceps" Joe said to them. Haley scoffed.  
"Jon, please be wary of her. I know she has the hots for Colby for sure but if she comes anywhere near you then she and I are going to have some serious issues because I defend my relationships with the people I love" Haley warned. Jon nodded and kissed Haley's cheek.  
"Of course. Besides, you're hot when you're angry" Jon smirked. Haley slapped him playfully on the arm and he chuckled.  
"Get a room you two" Colby told them. Haley raised her eyebrows.  
"Not yet" she shrugged and walked out of the room to tell Layla about Eva flirting.

"Layla" Haley called as the British diva. She turned and Haley noticed she was talking to Eva.  
"Hey girl, Eva was just asking for a few pointers when having a match with the main roster" Layla smiled, completely oblivious to the fact that Eva was using her.  
"Can we talk?" Haley asked then looked over Layla's shoulder to Eva. "In private" Haley clarified and Eva stormed off.  
"What's wrong? I know you don't trust Eva but she's not that bad" Layla said.  
"She was just flirting with Colby who was topless and also Jon and Joe" Haley informed her. Layla went from smiling and happy to royally pissed off.  
"Was there touching involved?" she asked.  
"She was all like…" Haley demonstrated how Eva had been rubbing her arms up and down Colby's arm to Layla and batted her eyelashes.  
"I'm gonna kick her ass" Layla said through clenched teeth.  
"I'm right there with you" Haley told her.

_**ANYONE WHO WATCHED WRESTLEMANIA 30 CAN CONTINUE ON WITH A/N, IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS THEN PLEASE AVOID READING THE BELOW A/N!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_** I can't believe it, I'm in shock the streak is over! I sat with my jaw dropped staring at the results on my phone for about 10mins and it still hasn't sunk in. Undertaker should've retired with the streak intact in my opinion. D Bryan is new champ to even out the mood but I was kind of hoping for a new divas champ. **_


	14. Chapter 13 - Drunk Regrets

_**A/N - Thankyou so much to JessieBearxo for their review on my story! It made my week (and it's my 18th birthday on Saturday so thankyou). I will have many more chapters to come so this story will not be ending anytime soon :)**_

* * *

Layla, Haley, Celeste and the Bellas all arrived at the club at the same time for the post-Wrestlemania party, even though most of them had to be ready for Raw the next night.  
"I wonder where the guys are" Celeste said to her friends. They all glanced around the club but got distracted when How We Do by Rita Ora began. Haley dragged Layla to the dance floor and began moving to the music. Layla glanced over to Brie and Nikki who had found their guys but were ditching them for the girls.  
"Hey girls, ready to dance off the Mania stress?" Haley smiled. Brie and Nikki nodded.  
"Hey sexy." Haley smiled and rested her head against Jon's who was standing behind her with his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder.  
"Hey" she grinned and turned in his arms to face him.  
"Where's Colby?" Layla asked. Jon's face turned grim.  
"Eva cornered him while I was getting a drink" Jon told her.  
"I'm with you Lay" Haley told her pissed off bestie then turned to Jon. "Which direction?" she asked. Jon took her hand and led her to the far wall where she and Layla could see Colby pushing Eva away. Layla stormed up to the redhead.  
"Hey bitch" Layla called over the music. Eva turned and was on the receiving end of a slap. "Hands off my man" Layla warned. Eva stood in shock then Haley stepped up behind Layla.  
"Beat it, and stay away from Joe, Jon and Colby" Haley snapped. Eva walked away furious and humiliated.  
"That was hot" Colby smiled at Layla as he pulled her close. Jon nodded in agreement.  
"Definitely very hot" Jon whispered in Haley's ear. The two couples walked to the bar and bought themselves a drink each before finding a booth to sit at.

Haley woke up the next morning and felt like her head was about to explode. She rolled over in her bed in the hotel and looked up from the pillow to see Jon lying on his stomach snoring next to her. She smiled then let her head drop back onto the pillow. She grumbled when there was a knock at the door.  
"Go away" she mumbled to the door.  
"Sorry babygirl but I need to drag Jon to the gym" Joe smiled from the doorway. He obviously hadn't drank as much as Haley. She looked at Jon again and chuckled before straddling his butt and bouncing on the bed.  
"Wake up sleepyhead" she whined.  
"Go away" he grumbled and threw his pillow at the doorway where it hit Joe.  
"Hey" Joe complained and threw the pillow back at him. Jon glanced up, squinting from the light and then let his head fall again.  
"Haley, off" Jon said into the pillow. Haley complied and sat beside him with her legs crossed.  
"We're leaving in ten" Joe told the couple then walked out, closing the door behind him.  
"Haley, what do you remember about last night?" Jon asked as he sat up. Haley shrugged.  
"Not much, why?" Haley returned.  
"You were so close to breaking your four months rule" Jon told her. Haley bit her lip.  
"Did we?" Haley asked. Jon shook his head.  
"I said almost, you took your dress off. Layla got you into your pjs before crashing with Colby for the night" Jon explained. Haley looked down at herself and realised she was in boxers and a tank top.  
"That's embarrassing" Haley admitted and pulled the covers over her face. Jon pulled them from her face and brushed the stray hair from her eyes. Haley's phone began ringing and Jon picked it up from the nightstand beside the bed and looked at the caller ID 'Arianne'.  
"Saved by the phone" he smiled and handed it to her. Haley answered.  
"Haley we need to talk" Arianne said to her. Haley agreed to meet Arianne in half an hour at her hotel room.  
"What is it?" Jon asked.  
"I have no idea" Haley replied. "Did I say or do anything to Ari last night?" she asked.  
"No, you danced with her for a while but that was it" he replied. Haley got out of bed and got in the shower before getting dressed into leggings and a plain green singlet with black boots and her P!nk hoodie that was a size too big for her. She grabbed her phone and key card and walked out the door heading to Arianne's hotel room.

Arianne already had the door open and Layla and Trinity were talking to Ari who was in tears. Haley sat beside her friend but Arianne pulled away.  
"She's gonna hate me" Arianne cried. Layla and Trinity looked between Haley and Arianne.  
"What it is? What's going on? Why would I hate you Ari?" Haley asked, confused.  
"Last night I was drunk and I…I would never hurt Vinnie but I was drunk and I didn't mean to" Arianne sobbed.  
"What is it? What did you do?" Haley asked.  
"Randy was hitting on me and I was drunk" Arianne looked to the floor still sobbing. Haley stood in shock, it was a slap in the face. Which is exactly what Haley gave Arianne before leaving the room. She couldn't go back to the guys, they would know she was upset instantly and Jon might mistake it for jealousy. She had to get away for a while and she knew just who to call.  
"Hello."  
"I need you" Haley whispered.

Haley sat on a bench in a nearby park and waited for the man she needed right now.  
"Hales, you okay?" Phil asked as he sat beside her and pulled her in for a hug.  
"Ari slept with Randy last night" Haley blurted out. Phil was shocked but once it sunk in her pulled her in again.  
"You're mad because she made the same mistake you did or because you're jealous and I'm guessing it's the former" Phil said. Haley nodded.  
"Randy lied to me and he hurt me. I don't want her to make the same mistake I did and she knows what he did to me and slept with him anyway. I just don't understand how she could be so stupid" Haley snapped, tears were welling up and she couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed into Phil's shoulder and he just held her until she stopped.  
"You've got to remember, a lot of people were very drunk last night. Including you, the difference is that Jon didn't take advantage of you but Randy did with Arianne. You know as well as I do that she loves Vinnie" Phil explained and Haley nodded, realising that she in a fit of rage had slapped her friend for being drunk.  
"I need to apologise to Ari don't I?" Haley asked. Phil nodded.  
"Yep" he told her.  
"I will before Raw tonight" Haley told him then got up and hugged Phil. "Thanks for always being there for me when I need you" she smiled.  
"Anything for my sister from another mister" Phil chuckled and Haley let out a small laugh.  
"Hey lovebirds" Tamina said as she greeted the two. Phil and Haley pulled away from each other and looked at Tamina.  
"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.  
"Headed to the gym, if I can get beat by you then I need to keep training" Tamina told her. Haley smiled.  
"Maybe I can learn to like you" Haley admitted.  
"Maybe I…nah" Tamina smiled and waved at the two. Haley turned to Phil and gave him a confused look.  
"She's up to something, she's never nice to me" Haley told him. He shrugged.

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER - Haley and Jon have their first fight and Haley confronts Randy about his night with Arianne...**_


	15. Chapter 14 - First Fight

_**A/N - Thanks for the reviews! The more reviews the faster I update. Now I have to go finish getting ready for work tonight but I will update tomorrow for sure :)**_

* * *

After spending an hour or two goofing off with Phil and looking through comic stores to buy the newest edition of The Walking Dead, Haley decided it was time to go get ready for the show and finally apologise to Arianne. When Haley got back to her hotel room and opened the door Jon's head snapped in her direction.  
"Where the hell have you been? Layla said you took off" Jon said and Haley sighed.  
"I needed some air" Haley told him, she wasn't lying. She'd needed to clear her mind before speaking to anybody.  
"Tamina said she saw you with Phil" Jon stated. Haley shook her head, she knew Tamina was never that nice.  
"I needed to vent and you were at the gym" Haley said to him.  
"I had my phone and you know I'd drop everything if you needed me" he told her.  
"But I didn't need you" she snapped. "You don't always need to be my knight in shining armour and I don't need you to fight my battles for me" she yelled.  
"Fine, whatever. I'm outta here" Jon snapped back then grabbed his bag from their room and left, slamming the door on his way out which caused Haley to flinch. She walked to the door and watched as Jon kicked the elevator door and punched the wall before leaving down the stairs. Haley shut the door and slid down the wall beside the door.  
"Jon looked pissed, I wonder what…" Joe stopped halfway through the door when he saw Haley curled against the wall crying.  
"I think we know now" Colby finished for him. Layla walked into the room from behind her boyfriend and knelt in front of her best friend.  
"What happened?" she asked. No response.  
"Hales, does he know?" Joe asked as he knelt beside Layla. Haley shook her head.  
"We got in a fight because I went to Phil to vent instead of him" Haley told them.  
"If Layla went to some other guy instead of me, I'd be mad too" Colby told her. Haley sighed, this was going to be a long night full of apologies.

**_Raw (Offscreen)_**  
Jon arrived backstage an hour before he needed to be and he was confused, angry and hurt. Why did Haley go to Phil instead of him? Why didn't she tell him? He threw his bag in his locker room and sat down with his face in his hands. The door opened and Jon looked up.  
"What do you want?" Jon snapped. Phil raised his hands in surrender.  
"Layla told me that you and Haley got in a fight over her coming to me to talk and I just want to let you know what we talked about" Phil said to Jon.  
"Okay" Jon said blankly.  
"Arianne was very drunk last night and…"

Arianne and Trinity walked towards hair and makeup to get ready for the show, Arianne was still upset about Haley slapping her when Randy came up to the Funkadactyls and pulled Arianne aside.  
"Hey" he smirked. Arianne shoved him but he pinned her against the wall. Trinity looked around for someone to help but didn't have to wait long to have the help she needed.  
"You really don't know when to back off do you? You couldn't have Haley so now you're going after her friends" Jon said to Randy who turned.  
"You really can't mind your own business can you?" Randy snapped.  
"You're pathetic Randy" Haley said from behind the Viper. Randy turned and Jon looked at Haley who looked mad, and he found it extremely sexy.  
"Stay away from me and stay away from my friends" Haley warned.  
"You jealous?" Randy asked with his trademark smirk.  
"What do you possibly have to offer? You lied to me, took advantage of one of my friends when she was drunk and are constantly terrorising people I care about" Haley told him.  
"When have I ever terrorised someone you care about?" Randy asked.  
"Jess" Haley snapped. "You scared the hell out of the one person that can demonise anyone for me. Anyone hurts her and I hate them" Haley said as she got in Randy's face then walked past him and grabbed Arianne's arm and dragged her off.  
"Haley" Jon called after her. Randy chuckled.  
"Lovers spat?" Randy asked. Jon turned and punched Randy in the face before following after the girls.  
"Jon, Haley wants to talk to her in private first. Just give her a few minutes and she'll come find you" Trinity said to him. Jon nodded and walked Trinity to hair and make-up.

"Haley, I'm sorry" Arianne apologised. Haley let go of her arm and turned to face her.  
"Ari, I'm not sure what I'm more mad at; you for cheating on Vinnie or the fact that it was with Randy. After everything I went through with Randy, you know I hate cheaters" Haley explained.  
"I know. I love Vinnie and if I hadn't been drunk it would never have happened" Arianne told her.  
"I was drunk last night as well but you didn't see me cheating on Jon" Haley folded her arms across her chest.  
"But you were all over your boyfriend, mine wasn't there" Arianne said to her.  
"You'll have to earn my trust back but we're okay, we'll never be the way we were before but I don't hate you" Haley told her then walked off to find Jon. She walked to hair and make-up and saw her Jon talking with Trinity.  
"Yeah, I just don't understand why she didn't come to me. I know she has a past with Randy but she's with me right now and I love her. Phil is her friend and I know she's probably used to going to him but…" Jon noticed Haley leaning against the wall listening to them.  
"Hi" she said.  
"Hi" he returned. Haley nodded her head, motioning for him to follow her, he nodded and followed her to the Shield's hideout.  
"I'm sorry" they both apologised.  
"Phil told me what happened, you should've come to me" Jon told her.  
"Next time. Although I hope there isn't a next time one of my friends sleep with Randy" Haley sighed. Jon pulled her in.  
"What about our argument?" Haley asked him. They had fought about more than just her not going to him.  
"I know I need to let you fight your own battles sometimes and I'll try but it's my instinct to keep you safe" Jon admitted. "You stood up to Randy in the hallway with Arianne and I found it very hot though" he smiled and Haley giggled.  
"Did it hurt admitting you were wrong?" Haley asked with a grin.  
"You're the only person to make me admit that I'm wrong. Only because I love you" he said to her. Haley stood on her tiptoes and kissed Jon. His hands pulled her closer and he lifted her up and sat her on one of the boxes of equipment. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands went to the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. "Are you sure?" Jon asked. Haley nodded and he kissed her again. Their moment was soon interrupted though.  
"Haley" someone exclaimed. Haley looked over Jon's shoulder and saw her mum and brother.  
"Oops" Haley said and bit her lip. Jon looked between Haley, her mother and Dave. This was not going to end well for him.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Dave meets his sister's man and their mother isn't impressed with Jon's first impression. Randy's actions with Arianne and Haley get addressed by the COO and Batista, and Haley is informed of plans for Extreme Rules.**


	16. Chapter 15 - Impressions

_**A/N - Thanks for the reviews :) I'm happy to share with you the next chapter and hopefully you all like it. The next two days I'm unlikely to update and I apologise but I'm spending all day tomorrow with my Mum in the city and Saturday is my birthday so I'll be out celebrating. I'm hoping to get a chapter up on Sunday though so bear with me.  
**__**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Haley slid off the box she had been sitting on and bit her lip.  
"Come with me Haley" Dave told her. Haley looked to Jon.  
"Hopefully I'll be back" Haley said to him and then followed her Mum and brother to one of the empty rooms.  
"What the hell Hales? We've never even met your boyfriend and you're already having sex with him? What about your four month rule?" Dave snapped. Haley flinched backwards, her brother was scary when he wanted to be.  
"We haven't slept together…yet" Haley said. "Anyway if I'm ready to sleep with a guy that I'm in love with then that's my decision, not yours Dave" Haley snapped.  
"Sweetheart, I just want what's best for you and what if he just wants to use you like Randy did?" her mother Donna Raye asked. Haley looked to her mother as if she'd just told her pigs could fly.  
"Jon isn't Randy. Jon has threatened Randy on multiple occasions but he isn't Randy" Haley told her mother.  
"Speaking of Randy, where is he? I think he and I need to have a little chat" Dave said.  
"Last I saw him he was hitting on Arianne and Jon and I told him off" Haley replied.  
"I'll go find him" Dave told her then walked off. Haley sighed, one down one to go.  
"Mum-"  
"I'm disappointed in you Haley. I thought after Jess' father and Randy that you'd be smarter with your heart. I remember you telling me a few weeks after Layla and Colby started dating that Jon was a player and he slept with a lot of women. What makes you think you're any different in his eyes?" Donna asked, full of concern.  
"He loves me Mum, he cares about me…and I love him" Haley replied. Donna sighed and looked to the door.  
"I do love your daughter Mrs Bautista, I would never hurt her like Randy did" Jon said from the doorway. He had come to try and save Haley from her family and explain himself, he'd seen Dave walk off a few second earlier as well.  
"It's Ms, I'm divorced and what about the way Grayson hurt her?" Donna asked. Jon looked confused.  
"Jess' father" Haley clarified.  
"He left her when he found out she was pregnant with Jessica. Were you two even careful? I mean not including the fact that you were at work and in an open area" Donna snapped.  
"I'm on the pill Mum" Haley replied. Jon just looked around awkwardly, how do you tell your girlfriend's mother that just caught you about to have sex with your girlfriend that you always have a condom ready?  
"I'm gonna go find Keilani and Athena, they're watching over Jess in catering" Donna said then walked out of the room. Jon stepped into the room and leant against the wall while Haley sighed.  
"Well that was awkward" Jon said. Haley shook her head.  
"They still don't even know your name" Haley told him. Jon chuckled.  
"Then they'll just know me as the guy you were caught about to sleep with" he smiled. "Anyway, about that four month rule…" Jon let her speak.  
"Screw the four month rule. I love you and if my family doesn't understand that then that's their problem. We might want to find somewhere more private next time though" Haley told him. Jon nodded. "I'm gonna go see Jess, wanna come?" Haley asked.  
"Sure" he smiled and followed her to catering.

Dave walked into Paul Levesque's office and saw Randy sitting in on of the chairs talking to the boss. Dave walked behind Randy and shoved the chair forwards making Randy fall to the floor.  
"Hey asshole" Dave greeted. Randy looked between Paul and Dave. Paul wasn't going to save him. "You wanted to screw my baby sister now you gotta deal with the consequences" Dave snapped and started punching the Viper. Randy backed up, trying to get away but Paul cleared his throat and Dave stopped and looked up.  
"Randy, you are going to be facing Big Show at Extreme Rules in an extreme rules match for messing with Haley and Arianne. Dave, go be with your sister because if you hit Randy again I'll be forced to kick you out of the building" Paul told the two men.  
"Fine with me, there's another guy I'd like to hit anyway" Dave said then stormed off to catering.  
"Dave, send Haley to my office first please" Paul called out.  
"Yeah, whatever" Dave called back.  
"Randy, you can go" Paul said then sat in his chair and waited for Haley.  
"Hi" she greeted and sat down.  
"At Extreme Rules the Shield will be winning a title each. Colby and Joe will be tag champions, Jon will be the US champ and you will be winning the divas title. I just wanted to let you know in person" Paul informed her. Haley nodded with a smile.  
"Sounds great" she told him.

When Haley got back to catering she could see her brother and Jon face-to-face and everyone was staring. Haley ran between the two men and pried them apart.  
"Both of you stop it" Haley snapped. They both turned their attention to her.  
"Mum" Jessica smiled. Haley smiled at her daughter and knelt down to give her a hug, both men watched the girls.  
"Dave, Mum, come with me" Haley said to them. "Jon, can you watch Jess for me?" Haley asked her boyfriend.  
"Keilani and Athena can" Dave interrupted. Haley glared at him.  
"Sure" Jon replied and walked with Jess to Colby, Joe and Layla.  
"Now Dave" Haley snapped at her brother and walked down the hall.  
"_Jonathan_ was flirting with some redhead" Dave growled.  
"Eva has been flirting with Colby and Jon for about a week now. Both Jon and Colby have rejected her advances and I'm not worried" Halley told him then looked to their mother.  
"I saw him push her away but you know your brother, he's overprotective" Donna reminded her daughter.  
"I know and I love him for that but sometimes it's really annoying" Haley noted. "Wait, you're defending Jon?" Haley asked, realising her mother had just said that Jon had pushed Eva away.  
"He came up to me and apologised and even introduced himself. He told me that he was in awe of you for years before you two started dating so I trust him not to break your heart. If he's had feelings for you for that long then he must care" Donna explained. Haley nodded with a smile.  
"I still don't trust him, but I guess I'm outvoted and I have to give him a chance" Dave said with a sigh and rested his hands on his hips.  
"Please?" Haley asked. Dave nodded and followed the two women back to catering where Haley sat between Jess and Jon.  
"All good?" Colby asked. Haley nodded with a smile and then kissed Jon.  
"By the way, Eva was hitting on me again" Jon told Haley.  
"I know, my Mum told me that you pushed her away. But I'm glad you told me" Haley smiled.  
"So what'd Paul wanna talk to you about?" Joe asked.  
"Oh, right. We're all getting titles at Extreme Rules. Jon's getting US, you and Colby are getting tag titles and I'm getting that divas title" Haley told them.  
"That makes you a three time divas champ?" Layla asked.  
"Yep" Haley grinned.  
"Nice" Layla said. "Congrats" she smiled.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Raw goes live and Faye and Kaitlyn are set to have a segment that goes awry. The Shield brag about their Wrestlemania victory and Jess gives her mother a scary surprise.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Scare

**_Raw (Offscreen)_**  
Haley walked with her daughter, Jon, Joe and Colby to the door by the concession area.  
"Remember, stay with Jerry at commentary" Haley reminded her. She'd gotten permission from Paul Levesque to take Jess out to the ring. Jess nodded excitedly. The next segment was between Haley and Celeste and was set to become a brawl with the Shield coming to Haley's aid. Special Op blared through the arena.

**_Raw (Onscreen)_**  
The crowd went wild as Faye interrupted Kaitlyn who was already in the ring.  
"Kaitlyn, stop bragging about still being the champion. You didn't beat me last night" Faye reminded the champion. She helped her daughter over the barricade and Jess walked over to Jerry, tagging a few hands on the way past before sitting beside the hall of famer.  
"Hey look, it's Faye's daughter Jessica" King smiled from commentary.  
"Faye you didn't get the title, deal with it" Kaitlyn snapped as Faye got into the ring.  
"Katy, I deserve a rematch. You know it, I know it and these people know it" the audience cheered as Faye pointed to the crowd. "So what do you say? You and me at Extreme Rules for the Divas Championship" Faye asked. Kaitlyn shook her head and when she turned her back Faye speared her.  
"Neither woman is getting up" Michael Cole noted. Jess got up from her seat and ran into the ring, crawling over to her mother. The three members of the Shield came through the crowd with Dean leading the charge. He knelt beside Jess and hovered over Haley in the corner of the ring. Both women were unconscious, they had knocked heads because Kaitlyn had gone to duck and not mentioned it to Haley before the segment.  
"Haley" Jon whispered out of character as he brushed her hair from her face. Layla, the Bella Twins, Natalya, The Funkadactyls, CM Punk, The Miz, Kofi Kingston and Cody Rhodes all came out wondering what had happened. The trainer came out and looked over both women before demanding two stretchers and two ambulances. Layla came into the ring and checked on both her best friends.  
"Mum" Jess asked. Trying to wake her mother. Jon wrapped his arm around Jess' waist and pulled her back just as Batista and his mother came to the ring.  
"What the hell happened?" Dave asked Jon.  
"I don't know. There aren't any monitors in concession" Jon replied.  
"I saw Haley go for the spear but Celeste moved and they knocked heads at full speed" Layla told them both. "It would be like running headfirst into a wall at full speed. Celeste has a pretty hard head" Layla said.  
"Well so does Hales" Dave returned. "I'm going with her to the hospital" he told the group.  
"Dave-" Jon was cut off.  
"No, you have a segment and she's my baby sister. My family" Dave told Jon then held his hand out for Jess to take. Jess looked to Jon then her Uncle before taking Dave's hand.  
"Bye Jon, I'll make sure my Mum is okay" Jess told him. Jon smiled and nodded.  
"Thankyou" he smiled and watched as Haley and Celeste were wheeled to the ambulances.

**_The Hospital (Offscreen)_**  
Dave, Donna, Jess, Jon, Joe, Layla and Colby waited in the waiting room at the hospital. Jon couldn't stop pacing, Haley was tough, she would get through this, wouldn't she? They all noticed Donna and Dave's faces go red when two men walked up to the front desk asking about Haley. When the men noticed Donna and Dave they walked over.  
"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing here?" Donna snapped. The man with green eyes glanced at Jess then at Donna and Dave. While the older man with brown eyes only looked between Donna and Dave.  
"I'm allowed to be here, I'm her father" the older man snapped back.  
"You told me to get an abortion when you found out I was pregnant, you lost your right to be around Haley when you said that" Donna returned.  
"How is she?" the younger man asked.  
"Grayson, the last time Haley saw you she told you she never wanted to see you again. So leave" Dave growled while pointing to the exit.  
"Is that her? Is that my kid?" Grayson asked pointing to Jessica. Jon pulled Jess behind him and glared at Grayson.  
"Get out" Donna warned. A surgeon walked over to them and cleared their throat.  
"Family of Celeste or Haley?" the surgeon asked. Donna and Dave both nodded.  
"Is Haley okay?" Grayson asked.  
"She has a concussion and Dr Jackson has controlled the bleeding on her brain. We'll have to keep her overnight for observation but she should be okay. Celeste is only concussed so you can go see her now if you'd like" the surgeon informed them.  
"I'll go see Celeste" Layla said to everyone.  
"I'll go with you" Colby told her and the two followed the surgeon to Celeste's room. Grayson looked to Jon who was in front of Jess.  
"Who are you?" Grayson asked.  
"I'm Haley's boyfriend" Jon told him.  
"My kid like you?" Grayson asked motioning to Jess.  
"Her name is Jessica and it's none of your business. From what I've heard about you, you left Haley when you found out she was pregnant" Jon snapped. Grayson turned red with rage.  
"That little bitch-" Grayson didn't get to finish his sentence because Jon grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.  
"Get the hell out of here before I beat you to a bloody pulp" Jon threatened. Haley was in surgery and this asshole who left her pregnant and alone at 16 was calling her a bitch? Hell no, not around him.  
"I'm with Jon. If you call Haley a bitch again, especially in front of her eight year old daughter, there's going to be consequences" Dave folded his arms across his chest. Jon let the guy go and Grayson looked to his daughter.  
"Move it" Donna told him and Grayson turned and left. Nobody noticed that he walked in the opposite direction of the exit because Haley's surgeon came out.  
"Haley will be in recovery for a while but you can see her one at a time" Dr Jackson told them.  
"Thankyou Dr" Donna nodded. The surgeon led them all to room 2403 and Dave chuckled.  
"Her birthday is the 24th of March" he said answering Jon and Joe's silent question. Dave's father kept quiet.  
"Jon, take Jess in" Dave said. Jon looked at him.  
"Really?" he asked. Dave nodded, the surgeon opened the door for Jon and Jess and they walked inside.  
"Hey" Haley croaked out. She felt so woozy and out of it.  
"Hi" Jon smiled. Jess sat on the bed next to her mother and kissed her cheek.  
"You scared me" Jess told her mother.  
"Is Celeste okay?" Haley asked suddenly becoming alert and remembering what happened.  
"She's fine, better off than you" Jon told her.  
"Who else is here?" Haley asked.  
"Grandma, Uncle Dave, Joe, Colby, Layla and Grandpa" Jess said to her. Haley's jaw almost hit the floor. "Grayson was here too" Jess said. Haley looked shocked and turned her attention to Jon.  
"Dave and I scared him off but your Dad's still here" Jon told her. "You know you scared the crap outta me. I broke character and came running down to the ring. Jess ran to you as well."  
"Jessica Raye Bautista, I told you to stay with Jerry" Haley scolded.  
"But Mummy, I was worried about you" Jess sulked and hugged her mother, Haley couldn't stay mad and hugged her daughter back.  
"It's okay. I love you" Haley said to her daughter. "I love you as well" Haley said to Jon with a smile.  
"I love you too" he told Haley and kissed her forehead just below the bandage and then sat on the end of the bed by Haley's feet.

* * *

**_Okay so I cut out the Shield segment because it wouldn't have flowed right.  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Haley goes back to work in time to do her final segment before Extreme Rules and gets in a heated argument with Celeste that leaves Layla caught in the middle.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Chickfights

_**A/N - Hi all! This chapter has been one of my favourites to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did :) **_

* * *

Haley stared at the ceiling trying to get her brain to stop thinking. She had been moved to a regular room from recovery and Jon, Jess and Dave were all asleep in the room with her.  
"Haley." She looked to the door and saw Grayson.  
"I thought you left" Haley said to him.  
"I want you back Hales, we can raise our daughter together just like you always wanted" Grayson smiled as he walked into the room. Haley looked at him in disbelief.  
"You will never get me back and Jess is _my_ daughter. You're nothing more than a sperm donor" Haley snapped at him. Dave started to stir in his chair before he woke up.  
"I thought Jon and I told you to scram" Dave said to Grayson, still half-asleep.  
"Just think about it Hales" Grayson smiled.  
"No, I don't need to think about it. My answer is no, now get out" Haley told him. Grayson left.

**THREE WEEKS LATER…  
_Raw (Offscreen) The Final Raw before Extreme Rules_**  
Haley and the three men that formed the Shield arrived backstage and were instantly met by Haley's friends.  
"Hey, how are you feeling?" Phil asked.  
"We missed you" some of the divas smiled and hugged her.  
"Have you spoken to Celeste?" Layla's voice drowned out all the rest and caused everyone to go quiet.  
"Not yet, but I will when I see her tonight" Haley replied. Jon led Haley to his locker room since she didn't have a match to get ready for tonight and sat on the couch.  
"So when are you going to talk to Celeste?" Jon asked. Haley shrugged.  
"I'm kind of avoiding her. I was hospitalised for two weeks then was stuck at home for a week without my daughter because I wasn't allowed to drive, thus I couldn't take her to school so I'm a little bit mad at her" Haley said very quickly. Jon knew that as her sign that she was stressed or anxious.  
"You need to go talk to her" Jon told her. Haley glared at him.  
"Fine" Haley grumbled as she got up and walked to the door.

Haley finally bumped into Celeste in the hallway by catering.  
"Hi" Celeste greeted awkwardly.  
"Hi, I was just looking for you. I think we should talk about what happened" Haley told her and Celeste nodded and followed Haley to the Shield's area where they usually filmed promos.  
"So…" Celeste said awkwardly and bit her lip.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were going to duck? You could've seriously injured us both. I mean it would've taken five seconds to say 'hey Haley, I'm gonna duck when you go for the first spear' and you didn't say anything" Haley said with her voice slowly escalating until she was shouting.  
"Well you should've seen me slowly going down to duck and you should've adjusted accordingly. You're insane to think that I was going to take the first spear" Celeste yelled back.  
"It was scripted that you take the first separ unless we decide otherwise and _we_ didn't decide. You did" Haley snapped.  
"Haley, you're overreacting. You seriously need to get laid" Celeste told her with a smug look on her face. Haley punched Celeste in the face and Celeste fell on her backside.  
"This has nothing to do with that. This has to do with the fact that I couldn't spend time with my daughter for over two weeks and instead I had my _father_ harassing me for those two weeks instead" Haley spat as she towered over her friend.  
"Oh so you have daddy issues instead, well so do a lot of people. Get a grip" Celeste said as she stood back up again. Haley pulled her fist back for another punch but Layla got in the middle.  
"Hey, hey, hey, whoa. Enough you two" Layla said trying to calm the situation. Haley let her arm fall to her side but kept the glare firmly on Celeste.  
"Haley's overreacting" Celeste snapped. Layla turned to her and glared.  
"I don't care who said what or whatever, I'm neutral and I'm staying that way. Now back to your corners and calm down, or do I have to call Levesque and get him to cancel your match at Extreme Rules?" Layla asked.  
"That's part of the problem Lay. Haley's getting the title because she's dating Jon. Yet when any other woman, including you I might add, wanted to join the Shield the guys said no. So why should Haley get the title and the spotlight? She's nothing but a spoilt, second rate wannabe" Celeste argued with Layla.  
"I didn't ask to join the Shield Celeste. I didn't ask for the title" Haley returned to her friend. "Is that what your problem is? You're mad because I'm getting the title and I'm part of a main event group?" Haley asked.  
"What's going on?" Colby asked as he and Joe rounded the corner. The two were heading there for their segment but Jon had headed to catering to find Haley for the promo.  
"Ask the home-wrecking skank" Celeste replied. Haley jumped over Layla and landed a hard right-hand to Celeste's jaw.  
"I couldn't find her" Jon stopped when he saw Celeste and Haley fighting with Layla in the middle trying to stop them.  
"Catfight" Joe replied with a small smirk. He's seen his fiancée in a few with some of his female fans that got a little too close.  
"What about?" Jon asked confused.  
"Celeste called Haley a 'home-wrecking skank'" Colby repeated.  
"That'll do it" he nodded. He knew that was a real button-pusher for Haley.  
"Think we should step in?" Joe asked.  
"I think Layla just lost a hair extension" Colby cringed as his girlfriend screamed.  
"Yeah" Jon replied and the three stepped forwards and pried Celeste and Haley apart. Layla was helped up by Colby and the two watched as Haley fought against Jon and Celeste fought against Joe to attack each other again.  
"Haley, come on. Calm down" Jon whispered in her ear. His arms were firmly around her waist and there was no way she was escaping his grip. Celeste was held with her arms around her waist like a straightjacket but that didn't stop her from head-butting Joe and running at Haley again. This time Colby grabbed Celeste and he walked her to the wall with Joe.  
"Stop it. Enough!" he yelled and both struggling women stopped. "You two are best friends and whatever the hell is going on between you needs to be sorted before Extreme Rules, so Haley you're staying in Celeste and Layla's room tonight and Layla will join us in our room. We'll come in to check on you every hour to make sure you're both still breathing" Colby told them. Haley brushed her messy hair from her face and mumbled something unpleasant before Jon loosened his grip on her.  
"Whatever" Celeste grumbled then left.  
"You okay" Jon asked. Haley shook her head.  
"She's jealous of the fact that I'm getting more airtime than her and I'm getting the title at Extreme Rules" Haley told him. Jon pulled her in for a hug and Haley sighed, this was going to be a long night. Layla ran her hand through her hair and winced in pain.  
"Damn it, those cost a fortune" she grumbled. Haley couldn't help but smile.  
"Sorry, she was aiming for me if that helps" Haley told her.  
"Well I'm not hanging out with either of you till you sort this all out. I'm neutral, or as a Twilight reference, I'm Switzerland" Layla said.  
"Like Cesaro?" Haley joked. Layla shrugged.  
"He's kinda hot" Layla grinned. Colby cleared his throat.  
"You do remember that I'm friends with said Swiss guy?" he smirked. Layla's eyes widened.  
"No. No, no, no" she pleaded. Colby chuckled.  
"Well…I think I could be persuaded to keep this a secret" he told his girlfriend. Layla nodded and turned to Jon and Joe.  
"You may want to wear headphones tonight" Layla warned. Jon, Joe and Haley walked away not wanting to hear any more.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Haley and Celeste have their segment scrapped after everyone hears about their brawl and the two women are forced to spend the night together at the hotel to sort out their issues.**


	19. Chapter 18 - 24 Hours

_**A/N - Reviews are greatly appreciated, I don't bite. I think this chapter is well awaited!**_

* * *

It was about half an hour into the show when one of the crew members pulled Haley into Paul's office where Celeste and Paul were sitting across from each other.  
"I heard you two got into a pretty nasty fight earlier" Paul stated. Both women stayed quiet "Care to tell me why?" he asked.  
"She called me a home-wrecking skank" Haley told him. Paul looked to the woman currently representing the women's division.  
"_She_ punched me in the face" Celeste said pointing at Haley.  
"Neither of you are going to be on the show tonight because of this. Both of you pack your bags, by tomorrow for the Smackdown taping I expect you both on your best behaviour" Paul told them. Both nodded and parted ways once outside the boss's door.

Haley and Celeste were both walked to their hotel room by Layla and Joe and were left alone in the quiet room. Celeste turned to Haley.  
"So what now?" she asked. Haley slid down the door and looked back at her.  
"We try not to kill each other" Haley replied.  
"I'm outta here, this is ridiculous" Celeste said and went for the door. Haley moved out the way but Celeste still couldn't leave.  
"I was told I'm on babysitting duty for the next two hours until Jon takes over, so get back in the room" Joe told them, waving Celeste backwards then closing the door in her face.  
"Since we're here, why'd you lash out at me and why didn't you tell me what you were planning?" Haley asked. Celeste shrugged.  
"I wanted you to be out of the title picture for a while so I could stay the champion. I didn't mean for you to end up as bad as you were" Celeste admitted.  
"You know you'll get another title run, your contract doesn't expire for almost a year" Haley reminded her. "Besides, they can't keep me as the champion forever" Haley smiled.  
"I know, it's just that I want to go back to bodybuilding after my contract expires and my boyfriend proposed to me the other day and now I have a wedding to plan-"  
"Wait what? You're engaged?" Haley smiled. "Congratulations" she grinned. Celeste smiled.  
"Thankyou" Celeste said and the girls hugged. "I'm sorry for being a bitch" Celeste apologised.  
"I'm sorry for punching you…twice" Haley shrugged. The girls shook their heads at themselves.  
"Why do we always overreact with fights? We only make it worse" Celeste asked rhetorically.  
"I have no idea" Haley scoffed. "Popcorn and a movie?" Haley asked. Celeste nodded and grabbed Grease from her bag. Both girls loved the movie and it was upbeat so they could sing along.

Morning rolled around and Jon opened the door to the room to see Haley and Celeste were curled up on the couch together and the TV was still on but there was no movie playing. Jon smiled, the girls must have sorted everything out. He pulled out his phone and took a photo of the girls sleeping and then walked up the them and knelt in front of them.  
"Hales" Jon said quietly as he shook her arm.  
"Five more minutes" Haley grumbled as her arm covered her eyes. Jon chuckled.  
"Wake up sleepyhead" Jon tried again. Haley waved her arm trying to shoo him away but slapped his ear. "Ow" he said as he held his ear. Haley's eyes fluttered open and she sat up.  
"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.  
"It's 9am. Time to get up" Jon told her. Haley looked at her phone which was almost dead and sighed.  
"Celeste, wake up" Haley said and tapped her butt a few times. Celeste sat up and rubbed her eyes.  
"Who has the shower first?" Celeste asked.  
"Actually, I was thinking that maybe we could all go for a swim in the pool on the roof" Jon suggested. Haley instantly smiled. She loved swimming since she was a kid, she often won medals in her school swimming competitions.  
"I'm in" Haley told him them went straight to for the door to get her bikini from her suitcase in the Shield's hotel room.  
"Get out so I can get ready" Celeste told him. She wasn't as excited but she was still happy to go and spend time with her friends. The plan was to meet at the pool in an hour.

Haley smiled as the sunshine hit her face, she had with her a purple beach towel and she was wearing a red bikini. Everyone was already in the pool  
"Hey Hales" Layla smiled. She was sitting on the steps with her shoulders just covered by the water and Colby was hitting a beach ball with Joe and Jon and Celeste was next to Layla.  
"Hi guys" Haley greeted back as she threw the towel on a chair and then dipped her toe into the water.  
"You scared of a little water Hales?" Jon teased. Haley shook her head then took a few steps back.  
"You're going to pay for that" she told him then ran forwards and tucked into a ball. "Cannonball" she yelled just before she hit the water. When she surfaced the water she laughed.  
"Okay, so not afraid of the water" Jon said as he wiped the water from his eyes. They decided to play marco polo and Colby was in.  
"Marco" Colby called out. Haley was cornered so she ducked under the water.  
"Polo" Jon called out from to other end of the pool. Colby turned and walked in the direction of Jon as Haley surfaced the water again. She waited until Layla was next to her and called out to Colby again before ditching Layla. Colby caught her and pulled her in for a kiss when he saw he'd caught his girlfriend. Layla then caught Jon by his shorts and then Jon cornered Haley. She didn't have enough room to duck under the water and swim away so instead she gave in and just stood still and let Jon tap her shoulder. He opened his eyes and she was smiling at him.  
"Gotcha" he smiled. Haley kissed him then jumped on his back when he turned away.  
"Marco Polo teams. The guys carry the girls" Haley shouted. Jon quickly ran after Joe as they continued playing but he slipped and Haley squealed as she fell backwards off his shoulders into the water. Jon turned to make sure she hadn't hit the edge of the pool as she fell.  
"You owe me for that" Haley giggled as she resurfaced.  
"Whatever you want" Jon smiled. Haley kissed him and then smirked.  
"I can think of something" she winked at him and Jon smiled.  
"Really?" he asked.  
"Well we never got to pick up where we left off because I got injured later that night…" Haley told him. The others were far enough not to hear.  
"Hey you two, we're gonna head to the gym before Smackdown tapings. Are you coming with?" Joe asked. Haley smiled at Jon before turning to their friends.  
"Nah, we'll chill out and maybe watch a movie" Haley said to them. They all got out of the pool and walked to their respective hotel rooms. Jon and Haley sat on the couch and Haley grabbed Dirty Dancing and played it on the DVD player until everyone left.  
"Stay here for a minute" Jon said to Haley. She looked at him confused and Jon ran to their room, he was there for a few minutes before he returned.  
"What did you do?" she asked. Jon held out his hand to her and she took it, letting him lead her to the bedroom.  
"Happy _almost_ three month anniversary" Jon smiled. He'd had a photo from the party when he'd first seen her in 2011 where he was obviously staring at her in a beautiful red dress. Haley smiled.  
"I love you" she whispered and kissed him. Jon gently walked her backwards until they fell on the bed…

* * *

**_I hope you liked it!  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Smackdown is taped and Faye meets a few fans before Extreme Rules.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Smackdown Tapings

_**A/N - I was trying to upload this chapter yesterday but unfortunately it wouldn't post. I will be posting a second chapter later today as I have a very empty schedule today and I am excited to write the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and thankyou for all the reviews, follows and favourites so far, I really appreciate it!**_

* * *

Haley rested her head on Jon's chest and smiled.  
"Wow" Jon said with a smile, Haley couldn't help but smile at that.  
"Worth the wait?" she asked and Jon looked down at her while he played with her hair.  
"Definitely, but your four month rule is out the window" Jon replied. Haley shrugged and kissed the man who had her heart.  
"Jon, Haley-" Colby instantly covered his eyes when he saw what he'd walked in on while Haley covered herself up with the sheets and Jon yelled at him.  
"Colby, have you heard of knocking?" Jon snapped.  
"Sorry" Colby apologised with the door still wide open.  
"Door" Haley said and Colby walked out and shut the door. "Well that was awkward" Haley sighed and pulled the covers over her head to hide the fact that she was blushing but Jon pulled them down so he could see her face.  
"We need to get ready for work Hales" Jon smirked. Haley groaned and sat up, still holding the sheets to her chest.  
"Fine, but can you grab that pile of clothes over there?" Haley asked pointing to her outfit that she's picked out for the day on top of her suitcase. Jon walked over and picked the pile up along with his clothes.  
"Care to join me in the shower?" Jon offered, Haley nodded and followed him to the bathroom connecting to their room.

Haley and Jon came out of their room about half an hour later dressed and ready to go for the Smackdown taping but Layla, Colby and Joe were smirking.  
"Say it Layla" Haley sighed. Layla stood up from where she had been leaning on the back of the couch watching Joe and Colby play Call of Duty.  
"About freaking time" Layla smiled and then hugged Haley so she could whisper in Haley's ear without anyone noticing. "How was he?" Layla whispered. Haley slapped her friend's arm.  
"Not telling" Haley told her before quietly adding "yet." Jon, Joe and Colby all grabbed their bags and Haley handed her bag to Jon. "Can you take this? I'm gonna see if Celeste wants to ride with us so she's not left out. Layla and Colby can ride together then" Haley said. Jon nodded.  
"Okay. See you in 10?" he asked, wanting to know how long he'd be waiting by the car.  
"See you soon" she nodded then kissed his cheek before running out the door with Layla in tow.  
"So" Layla said.  
"He's amazing. Mind blowing. He knows exactly where to have his hands" Haley blushed with a grin. Layla and Haley didn't take long to get to Celeste's room and Celeste surprised to hear about Haley and Jon.  
"Well little miss responsible broke her own rule" Celeste teased.  
"Speaking of responsible…" Layla asked.  
"I'm on the pill, you know that" Haley replied then turned to Celeste. "Grab your bags, you're coming with Joe, Jon and I. Layla's riding with Colby" Haley told the champion.  
"Cool. It'll be good for us to spend more time together, stop us from falling apart again" Celeste smiled and hugged Haley.  
"Alrighty then, let's go" Layla said and grabbed her own bags then they all headed down to the cars.  
"All set?" Colby asked as he took Layla's suitcase from her and tossed it in the boot of the car.  
"Sure am" Layla said and slid into the passenger seat.  
"We'll follow you" Colby told Joe then got into the car and started the ignition. Haley and Celeste got in the backseat of the jeep while Joe drove and Jon was in the passenger seat.

**_Smackdown (Onscreen)_**  
Faye walked to the ring and stood on the apron while Kaitlyn stared her down.  
"Here to put us both in the hospital again?" Kaitlyn asked. Faye got in the ring.  
"I can put you back there on Sunday night" Faye offered and Kaitlyn got in her face.  
"You're not getting my title" Kaitlyn snapped causing Faye to chuckle.  
"Wanna bet?" Faye smirked. Kaitlyn went for a right hand but Faye ducked and ran at the ropes to get some momentum before hitting the spear on Kaitlyn and then stood up with the title.  
"Will this be the outcome come Sunday?" Michael Cole said from commentary before Faye left the ring and walked backstage.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley waited for Celeste to come through the curtain when Paul came over to her.  
"I'm glad to hear you and Celeste worked out your issues" he told her. Haley nodded with a smiled and hugged her boss and friend. The added extras of having a brother who is friends with the boss. Paul hugged her back and kissed her forehead like her brother often did to her.  
"Me too. I didn't want to lose one of my best friends because of jealousy" Haley sighed. Celeste finally came past the curtains and Haley hugged her. "Are you okay? You took a while to get up" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, just had to sell an injury for the crowd" Celeste replied, Haley didn't look convinced so Celeste started stretching until Haley started chuckling. "Happy?" she asked.  
"Yeah" Haley nodded. The girls linked arms and walked back to the locker room to get changed back into their street clothes which for Haley was skinny jeans, black boots and a Superman singlet while Celeste wore skinny jeans, converse sneakers and a Mario singlet. Both women walked to catering just in time to see Alberto Del Rio make his entrance for the final match of the night. Haley noticed Nikki and Brie sitting in the corner of the room picking at their nails looking bored. Haley walked over to them and sat down beside Brie.  
"Hi" Brie greeted her.  
"What's going on? Are you girls okay?" Haley asked, concerned for her friends.  
"Peachy" Nikki sighed.  
"Nikki" Brie scolded then turned to Haley. "Eva was tweeting saying John Cena should be her tag partner then walked over to him and was like, pushing her boobs together" Brie told her. Haley hugged Nikki.  
"John loves you Nic, Eva is just trying to worm her way into the company. She was flirting with all three of the Shield guys and you should've seen Layla and I marking our territory with her" Haley said, trying to reassure her.  
"You can be a real bitch when you're protective" Brie said to Haley.  
"I'm a momma bear so protectiveness is in the job description" Haley smiled.  
"Thanks for the pep talk Hales" Nikki smiled and rubbed her friend's arm. Haley nodded and walked back over to her table and sat between Layla and Celeste to watch the end of the match.

When the show ended and everyone headed to their cars Haley noticed a few of her fans calling out to her and she waved at them before turning to her friends.  
"Gimme a sec" Haley told them then walked over to the fence holding the fans back.  
"Faye, you're amazing" the fan directly in front of her smiled. She looked around twelve years old and was wearing a Faye cap.  
"Thankyou" Haley smiled and hi-fived the girl.  
"Faye, are you dating one of the Shield guys?" the mother of the girl asked. Haley nodded.  
"Which one?" the woman's husband asked with a frown.  
"Dean" Haley smiled. The man grumbled.  
"That's disappointing. You're a very attractive woman" the man told her. His wife slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Thankyou" Haley said to him and signed a few fans posters, signs and t-shirts before heading back to the car where Jon was frowning at his phone.  
"Did you say we were dating?" he asked as Haley approached him. Colby and Layla had already left for the airport so it was only Celeste, Joe, Jon and Haley.  
"Yeah, why?" she asked.  
"Because someone over there just tweeted it" Jon replied. Haley shrugged.  
"And? Do you have a problem with it?" Haley asked as she put on her hoodie and zipped it up.  
"No. I just thought you wanted our personal life to be private" Jon told her.  
"Well I'm not gonna give them details but they can know we're dating" Haley said as Joe and Celeste got in the front of the car leaving Jon and Haley in the backseat.  
"Come on you two. It's cold and I wanna hurry up and get to St Louis" Joe called out at he started the car.  
"I'm glad we're heading there before the Pay-Per-View so we don't have to travel again" Celeste sighed as Haley and Jon got in the car.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – The group have a few days of fun before preparing for the Extreme Rules PPV and Haley bumps into someone she should've expected coming.**


	21. Chapter 20 - The Days Before ER Pt1

Haley yawned and opened her eyes as she heard the pilot say that they were preparing to land the plane. Haley hadn't even realised she'd fallen asleep and looked at the man she'd fallen asleep on. Jon was fast asleep as well and was snoring quietly. He looked so peaceful. Layla was playing on her phone and Colby was eating a sandwich while Celeste was sleeping right next to Joe who had dozed off as well.  
"Hey sleepyhead" Layla smiled over at her from the other side of the aisle.  
"Hi. How long have I been out?" Haley asked with a second yawn.  
"About an hour and a half. Jon was asleep pretty much straight after you and Joe and Celeste were asleep about half an hour ago" Layla explained.  
"I can't wait to get to the hotel to have a real sleep. My neck is killing me" Haley groaned and rolled her neck to try and relieve the ache. Layla nodded and took a sip of her water.  
"Have you checked twitter yet Hales?" Colby asked as he leant across Layla.  
"No, why?" Haley replied as she grabbed out her phone and checked her twitter account. "Layla" Haley scolded as she saw the photo of herself and Jon sleeping.  
"Sorry but I couldn't resist" Layla said trying to defend herself. Haley looked through the rest of her twitter feed and saw that a lot of fans were tweeting about her relationship with Jon.  
_ MiniBatista TheDeanAmbrose are so cute together. Did anyone else see how concerned he was when Faye went to hospital?  
TheDeanAmbrose isnt single? MiniBatista is a lucky woman  
MiniBatista Whats TheDeanAmbrose like in reality?_ Haley smiled as she dwelled over replying to the final tweet. She eventually decided to reply.  
_ TheDeanAmbrose is funny, sweet and protective. I am truly #blessed_ Haley tweeted before turning her phone off for landing.

When they got off the plane they went straight for the hotel where they had booked two rooms next to each other. Haley and Jon headed straight for their room and dropped off their bags before going for a walk, just the two of them. A few fans stopped them every now and then for a photo or an autograph but they didn't mind, it was part of the job.  
"You two are adorable" one female fan grinned. Jon hung his head. Adorable? He didn't want to be adorable, he wanted to be badass! Haley laughed at Jon and then signed the woman's Extreme Rules t-shirt.  
"Bye" Haley waved at the woman as she left then turned to Jon. "You're adorable" she teased and he shook his head.  
"No, I'm the lunatic fringe. I'm a badass Hound of Justice" he told her. Haley chuckled at how serious he was acting.  
"I love you, whether you're adorable or badass" Haley said to him and then kissed him. "Now let's go, I wanna buy a new outfit for our date tonight" Haley told him but he stared at her confused.  
"What date?" he asked.  
"We're going for dinner and a movie" Haley told him, she'd decided about five minutes ago that she wanted to spend the night with just him.  
"Okay, I'm good with that" Jon smiled and let her lead him into the mall. She walked straight to the closest clothing store and started looking at dresses. She picked out different dresses and modelled them for Jon. One was a one shoulder strap dress in baby blue with lace that stopped hallway down her thighs. The second was a red dress with a halter-neck that came just above her knees. The third and final dress she tried on was a dark green strapless dress that fell to the middle of her knees. Haley twirled in her final dress before looked to Jon for his thoughts.  
"So, which one?" Haley asked, biting her bottom lip. She'd loves all three and already had the perfect shoes to match any dress. Jon sighed.  
"Twirl again" he told her. Haley complied with his request and twirled again. "I love you in red so I'm gonna have to go with the red one you tried on before this one" Jon said. Haley clapped her hands and kissed Jon on the cheek.  
"Thankyou for your expert advice" Haley smiled and walked back to the change room to get back into her street clothes. Jon sighed and sat back in the chair by the change rooms and waited for Haley to finally come out holding the red dress. Haley handed the dress to the woman behind the counter and then pulled out her wallet but looked up when she felt Jon's arm brush past her shoulder. He'd already handed his credit card to the woman.  
"I've got it Hales" Jon told her. Haley shook her head.  
"You shouldn't have" she told him. "But thankyou" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Jon took his card back after he finished paying for the dress and Haley took the bag and the two walked towards the food court for some lunch.

The two decided that Subway would be a good place to eat and sat down in the crowded food court to eat their lunch.  
"Haley Bautista?" a woman asked. Haley and Jon looked up and Haley's eyes widened.  
"Samantha Orton" Haley greeted awkwardly. It's not every day the mistress and the wife talk and in all honesty Haley was expecting Sam to slap her or call her a bitch, whore, slut or something along those lines.  
"It's back to Speno now, I've filed for divorce. I'm not staying with a man who cheated on me" Sam informed the 25 year old.  
"I'm so sorry. I never would've-"  
"Randy is cunning, he's sly, he's manipulative. You trusted him because he's friends with your brother and I trusted him because he was my husband. It's his fault, not yours" Sam interrupted. Haley was confused, shouldn't this woman be punching her lights out or something?  
"Thanks?" Haley said.  
"So who's this?" Sam asked pointing to Jon.  
"This is my boyfriend Jon" Haley smiled. Jon shook Samantha's hand.  
"How long have you two been together?"  
"Since February 18th" Haley smiled. Sam nodded.  
"Anyway, I'm gonna go because this is extremely awkward and you two are trying to have lunch. Bye" Sam said and walked away. Haley shared a look of confusion with Jon.  
"Don't look at me, I'm just as confused as you" he told her.

Haley and Jon were all set for their date and were about to leave when Celeste, Layla, Colby and Joe walked up to them at the door and smiled.  
"We're crashing your date" Joe told them. Jon looked to Haley and she shrugged.  
"Fine, but we're sitting away from you during the movie" Haley said to them and walked out the door with everyone following her. The date went pretty well considering that they had all their friends with them. Haley and Jon made out in the back of the movie theatre during the movie and then they all went back to the hotel where Layla suggested playing truth or dare, or I have never.  
"I have never been a bitch to my best friend because I was jealous" Haley said. Layla and Celeste has to drink up. Jon was next and wanted Haley to drink.  
"I have never had a kid" Jon smiled. Joe and Haley shook their heads and took a sip of the drink they had in their cup.  
"Did you want one though? I mean my daughter is amazingly cute and I love her more than life itself" Joe asked. Jon shrugged.  
"I've never thought of myself ever being a dad, I just don't think I'm father material. Maybe one day but not right now" Jon admitted.  
"Well I know you're great with Jess and she absolutely adores you" Haley told him. Jon pulled Haley into his side. She smelled like alcohol and popcorn but he didn't mind. Haley yawned and started shivering so Jon took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Haley's shoulders.  
"Do you wanna go to bed?" Jon asked her. Haley nodded in his arm and he carried her to their room and laid her down on the bed before covering her with the blankets.  
"Night guys" Jon said out into the main room then shut the door and got into his boxers and a t-shirt before crawling into bed beside Haley. She rolled over and curled into his side, resting her head just over his heart while she slept.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Haley, Celeste and Layla decide to have a girls day out before E.R. while the men go out for their signing.**


	22. Chapter 21 - The Days Before ER Pt2

_**A/N - Hey all, I hope you've had a great week! Here's the next chapter...**_

* * *

Haley woke up around 4:30am and snuck out of bed to get changed into pyjama shorts and a singlet before crawling back into bed. It was around 8 that Jon woke up from Haley kicking him in the shin but he didn't wake her, he only began stroking her arms until she woke up on her own.  
"Hey" Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Hey" Haley groaned then yawned.  
"What time did you get up this morning? I'm sure it was around 4" Jon said.  
"I dunno. I wasn't really paying attention, I just had to get out of that dress. It was too itchy" Haley replied. She sighed as she watched Jon's hand run up and down her forearm.  
"Did you wanna go get breakfast?" Jon asked. Haley looked up and him.  
"I would, but I told the girls that I'd spend the day with them" Haley replied.  
"But it's only breakfast" Jon sighed.  
"You have a signing to get to anyways and it starts in just over an hour" Haley reminded him. Jon groaned and then sat up in turn making Haley sit up. "Hey, where are you going?" Haley asked. Jon was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned with a smirk on his face.  
"Going to the bathroom to have a shower and get ready for the signing" Jon told her. Haley got out of bed and walked over to her suitcase to decide what she was going to wear for the day, finally deciding on a pair of skinny jeans, converse sneakers and a blue tank top with her Shield hoodie. She picked up the outfit and walked to the bathroom and joined Jon in the shower.

"Hey you two, hurry up" Colby said after knocking on the bathroom door. The sound of running water had stopped about five minutes ago and currently the sound of a hair dryer was replacing it.  
"Be out in a minute" Jon called out after spitting out his mouthful of toothpaste. Haley pulled her hair into a ponytail and brushed the bangs out of her eyes before putting on some lip gloss. Haley walked out of the bathroom after Jon and threw her pyjamas on the bed then walked into the main room where Colby, Joe, Celeste and Layla were sitting on the couch waiting for them.  
"Finally. We gotta go" Colby said and waited for Layla to get off his lap so he could stand.  
"Have fun with the girls" Jon smiled and kissed Haley before leaving with the guys. Haley turned to her friends.  
"We ready?" she asked. They nodded and walked out the door together, heading for the mall to have a shopping day. When they got there they went straight for the closest store and began trying on any clothes that they liked. Haley picked up a top hat and took a photo for Instagram while the other girls tried on fuzzy bunny ears and a pirate hat.

The Shield arrived at the mall a few minutes before the girls and were escorted by security to where they needed to be and they sat down ready for the signing. The lines were what seemed like miles long and they all screamed when the three men sat down. The first few people came up to the stage and handed the items that they wanted to be signed.  
"Where's Faye? She's part of the Shield right?" one boy asked. Jon looked up with a smile at his girlfriend's persona.  
"Yeah, but she's out with her friends today. Her signing is at Extreme Rules before the Pre-Show" Jon told the kid. They all put their fists out for a photo with the kid and his sister and then waited for the next few people. The next lot was a young woman.  
"I was kind of hoping Faye was here, she inspired me to be a wrestler and I'm going through training at the moment" the woman said to Joe. He smiled.  
"Congratulations, maybe we'll see you on the main roster one day. Good luck" Joe told her. The woman nodded in acknowledgement and walked to Colby.  
"How long have you been training? Have you had your first match yet?" Colby asked as he signed the poster of the four members of the Shield. The woman shook her head.  
"No match yet, I've only been training for about four weeks. I'm so sore all the time" she replied.  
"Get used to it. We're all tired and sore all the time" Jon warned. The woman nodded.

"Thank you so much for all this" the woman smiled and got her photo taken with the guys.

**_Extreme Rules (Before the Show)_**  
Haley finished up her signing and walked to the ring where Brie, Nikki, Nattie, Celeste and Layla were wrestling and joined in to make it a fair 3-on-3 match. The girls tangled up but Nattie got the pin on Brie then helped her to her feet.  
"Gotcha Brie" Nattie smiled. The girls all got into the ring and Haley showed them all her new finisher that she called the Fake Out which was an inverted overdrive. The girls watched as Haley performed to move on Layla who sold the move perfectly.  
"Nice move" Nikki smiled.  
"I was sick of only using the Batista Bomb all the time, figured it was time for a change" Haley told them. They turned when they heard clapping and saw Phil at ringside.  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You should show more force when you're in the ring though or the crowd won't buy it" he told Haley who nodded.  
"Wanna practice? You and me, one-on-one" Haley asked. Phil got into the ring just as the Shield guys came down the ramp. Haley and Phil circled in the ring and then when Phil attempted to lock up but Haley ducked under him and gave him a dropkick. Phil turned and swatted Haley away when she went for a second.  
"Not that easy Hales" Phil chuckled. Haley got back to her feet and smiled.  
"Come on Philly, you gotta go easy on me. I'm just a girl" Haley put on the innocent act and batted her eyelashes. Phil chuckled again along with everyone who was gathered at ringside which now included Cody Rhodes, AJ, Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan, John Cena, The Miz and Cesaro.  
"You're not fooling me" Phil told her then gave her a hip toss when she lunged at him.  
"You suck" Haley grumbled, scrunching up her nose. Phil turned to the people at ringside and shrugged but when he turned again Haley got him in the octopus stretch submission which AJ called the Black Widow.  
"Come on Hales" April called out. Haley glanced over at the Jersey girl and smiled, pulling tighter on the submission.  
"Tap Philly" Haley shouted. Phil threw her off after a few attempts and Haley quickly got back to her feet and performer her new finisher on Phil before pinning him.  
"1, 2, 3. Haley wins!" Cody declared. Haley did a little dance in the ring and then laughed at Phil.  
"You got beat by a girl" she laughed. Phil got to his feet and shook his head.  
"I was going easy on you" he claimed. Haley got out of the ring and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone hugged her from behind.  
"Hey beautiful" Jon whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.  
"Hey handsome" Haley turned in his arms and kissed his cheek.  
"New finisher?" he asked.  
"The Fake Out" Haley told him with a smile. "To take any bigger opponents down" she explained.  
"What, don't have the muscles to lift up the girls?" Jon teased. Haley scrunched up her nose and shook her head.  
"If I'm in the Shield then when you attack people I'll be getting involved somehow and I just don't wanna seem weak" Haley said. Jon nodded.  
"When are you debuting the move?" he asked.  
"Tonight when I win the title" she replied. Everyone around ringside was soon asked to go backstage to get ready for the show and Haley was super excited.  
"How long has it been since you won the title last?" Brie asked looking past Jon to asked her friend.  
"About 18months. You really have to kick some ass and be on top of your game to get that freaking title" Haley sighed.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Extreme Rules PPV is underway and Haley has a talk with Nikki, Brie and Bryan about her relationship with Jon.**


	23. Chapter 22 - Extreme Rules

**_A/N – Guess who's going to see WWE Live in Sydney, Australia on the 8_****_th_****_ August? MEEE! I'm super excited and cannot wait. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it…_**

* * *

The Shield walked with security to the doors at concession and waited for the Chris Jericho vs. Fandango match to finish up. Haley peered through the door to watch the match and smiled as she watched Jericho put the walls of Jericho on Fandango but Fandango got to the ropes to force the break.  
"You nervous?" Haley asked as she turned back to the guys.  
"A little. But it's a good kind of nervous" Jon admitted and kissed his girl. They all heard the bell ring and Chris Jericho's theme play which made Haley smile.  
"You're up man" Colby smiled. It wasn't long until the Shield's theme played and Haley followed Jon with Joe behind her and Colby on the other side of the railing while they walked.

**_Extreme Rules: Dean vs. Kofi (US Title)_**  
"And the challenger, representing the Shield. Weighing 225lb, Dean Ambrose" Justin Roberts announced. Dean bumped fists with Roman and Seth and gave Faye a quick kiss before heading to the ring while the others walked back through concession to go backstage. Haley smiled as she watched the match from catering and Brie, Nikki and Bryan sat next to her.  
"You know you and Jon remind me of Brie and Bryan" Nikki said, startling Haley. She had been so focussed on the match that she hadn't realised The Bellas and Bryan had come over to her. Haley smiled at the comment.  
"How are you two going?" Brie asked.  
"Great actually, I'm in love with him and he's amazing. HE's sweet, caring, funny and great with Jess" Haley sighed.  
"Have you two…" Nikki let the sentence linger.  
"None of your business" Haley smirked.  
"What was he like?" Nikki asked. Haley slapped her arm.  
"Amazing" Haley told her. She turned in her chair when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"Haley, can we talk to you for a sec?" Colby asked. Haley hoped he hadn't heard her.  
"Sure" she said and followed him to Joe at guerrilla. "What's up?" she asked.  
"We just wanted to say we're proud of you and we're glad you're part of the Shield, keep Jon in check" Colby told her.  
"We just wanted you to know" Joe smiled and hugged her. Haley pulled away and brushed her hair back into place. It was then that Haley saw on the monitor that Kofi just missed with trouble in paradise and Dean hit his finisher. The Shield theme played and Haley clapped and jumped up and down in excitement. He did it! She already knew from storyline perspective that he would but she was still proud. Faye, Seth and Roman went immediately to the ring where Faye hugged her man, he instantly hugged her back.  
"You did it" she grinned and kissed him before moving out the way so Seth could jump him. Faye laughed as Roman picked Dean up and shook him around, the four members of the team hugged then Seth and Roman lifted Dean onto their shoulders and Faye smiled. Dean ran and jumped over landing on Roman's shoulder and Faye and Seth cheered.

**_Backstage_**  
Jon walked backstage with Haley under his arm and the belt over his other. Joe and Colby were walking behind him smiling. The Shield had their first current champion. A few of their friends came around to congratulate Jon but Cesaro was the first, the two were close friends.  
"Congrats man" Cesaro hugged him. "And I don't just mean the title" Cesaro winked. Jon chuckled and kissed Haley on the forehead.  
"Thanks" Jon smiled. "I'm gonna go shower. See you all later" Jon said then walked towards his locker room.  
"I'm gonna go watch the TV in catering" Haley smiled and walked off. Colby, Joe and Cesaro watched her leave.  
"Damn he's a lucky guy" Cesaro stated as he watched Haley walk away.  
"Eyes off Cesaro" Colby warned. Cesaro looked back at Colby and Joe and smiled.  
"I didn't do anything" Cesaro told them with a shrug.  
"Keep it that way" Joe warned as they wall walked to catering to watch the PPV.

**_Faye vs. Kaitlyn (Divas Title)_**  
Faye stayed in the ring after celebrating the win over Team Hell No with Seth, Roman and Dean and waited for Lillian to announce her match. The three men left the ring and waited backstage for her to win.  
"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first, the challenger. From Washington DC, Faye" The blonde announced before introducing Kaitlyn. The bell rang and Faye and Kaitlyn locked up in the middle of the ring, Faye got the upper hand and shoved Kaitlyn on her rear end.  
"Come on Katy" Faye teased. Kaitlyn kicked Faye in the stomach and got to her feet. Faye got some momentum from the ropes and gave Kaitlyn a clothesline, then another before a Samoan drop. Faye went for the cover but only got a 2 count. Kaitlyn rolled outside the ring to catch her breath but Faye followed her out and kicked her in the face before dropping to the floor and rolling Kaitlyn back into the ring. Faye set Kaitlyn up for the Batista Bomb but stopped and gave her the Fake Out for the victory.  
"Your winner and new Divas Champion, Faye" Lillian said from ringside. Faye felt arms around her waist and turned to see the Shield guys in the ring. She hugged all three of them and they joined fists in the ring with their titles held high.  
"This is a dark day for WWE" King said from ringside, eluding to the fact that the Shield now all held titles. The Shield walked backstage just as Randy Orton's theme hit for his extreme rules match against the Big Show.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Hales" Jon gently grabbed Haley's arm and turned her to face him then nodded for the other guys to give them some privacy.  
"Everything okay?" Haley asked.  
"I wanted to ask you about something" Jon said.  
"Okay…" Haley motioned for him to continue. Jon ran his hand through his messy blonde curls and Haley grabbed his other hand. "Just ask me" Haley told him.  
"Okay. I was just, I'm moving out of my place…" Jon started. "I was thinking of moving to Tampa and I'm was kind of hoping you'd like to move in with me?" Jon asked. He was nervous, that much was obvious. Haley nodded.  
"Of course, we pretty much live together anyway so it just means Layla won't be down the hall" Haley smiled. Jon sighed in relief and pulled Haley to him, kissing her forehead.  
"I love you" Jon told her.  
"I love you too" Haley said then let Jon walk her to the Divas locker room so she could shower and get dressed into her normal clothes again. Although, he liked the fact that her ring gear now had the Shield logo on the top, just over her heart and on the back pocket of her wrestling short shorts. Haley gave him a quick kiss before disappearing into the locker room, the first thing she did was grab her phone and text Layla to come meet her.  
"What is it boo?" Layla asked using the nickname she used for close friends.  
"Jon asked me to move in with him, he's looking for a place in Tampa" Haley grinned. Layla smiled.  
"Congratulations girl. Maybe Colby will move in with me now that you're leaving the apartment" Layla said to her.  
"You never know" Haley told her and gave her a hug, Layla instantly pulled away though.  
"First thing's first, go shower smelly" Layla teased while holding her nose. Haley playfully swatted her and walked to her bags, pulling out a pair of black legging, a black singlet that read 'normal is boring' with a pair of black boots that had a small heel.  
"Nice outfit" Brie smiled as she and her twin sister came into the locker room with Arianne and Trinity following them.  
"Thanks" Haley smiled then noticed Arianne, the two were yet to be close again and it was always awkward to be around each other.  
"Nice match" Trinity said as Haley got up off the floor.  
"Have any of you seen Celeste?" Haley asked as she looked around the room, the water wasn't running so she wasn't in the shower. The girls all shook their heads.  
"I'll go find her" Layla told her and walked out of the room. Haley got a text a few minutes later saying that Celeste was fine but had been called by her fiancée to check up on her and Celeste was on her way to the locker room now. Haley waited by the door after her shower and stood up when Celeste walked in.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Haley asked. Celeste nodded her head sadly so Haley gave her a hug.  
"I'm all sweaty Haley" Celeste reminded her friend.  
"I don't care. You look sad and you're one of my best friends" Haley smiled and rubbed Celeste's back.  
"Thankyou" Celeste said with a small smile.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Haley and Jon begin their move in together.**


	24. Chapter 23 - Moving In

**_A/N – I have no idea what Roman's daughter's name actually is so I made up a name for her. I hope you enjoy the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!_**

* * *

When Layla got off the phone with Jon she quickly deleted the internet browsing history and closed the laptop on her way to meet Jon to check out a house with him to surprise Haley.  
"Hey, sorry I'm late there was traffic" Layla said as she got to the front door. The real estate agent smiled at her and shook her hand while Jon shook his head.  
"It's fine, you're doing me a favour by being here at all. You know Haley best and I want to get a place she'll love" Jon told her. Layla smiled, she could see how much Jon loved Haley and part of her wanted Colby to be more like that. The agent opened the door and it opened to a hallway with the kitchen and guest bedroom on the left and the lounge room on the right with the laundry at the end of the hallway. Outside was a beautiful seating area and a small in-ground pool. They then were shown upstairs which had a study nook as you walked up the stairs and then two bedrooms as well as a bathroom. The master bedroom also has a connecting bathroom and both had built-in wardrobes.  
"Haley will love this place, heck even I love it" Layla smiled as she checked out the linen closet and built-ins. "It has a pool, it has built-ins and the bathtub could fit two of the Big Show in it" Layla said to herself. Jon turned to the agent.  
"I'll take it" Jon shook the agent's hand and they followed the agent.

Haley sat on the couch and began watching 2 Broke Girls, she knew Jon and Layla were hiding something from her because Layla had cleared the internet browsing history before she got home from grocery shopping and both had been avoiding her calls all day. Haley decided to try one more time.  
"You've reached Layla, I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Layla's voicemail told her.  
"Layla, where are you? Call me back" Haley said then hung up, going back to watching the TV. She turned in her chair when she heard the door open and saw Layla and Jon by the door. "Where the hell have you two been? I've been trying to call you all day" Haley asked almost yelling as she stood up and walked over to them.  
"Sorry, but Jon has a surprise for you" Layla shrugged innocently then walked over and sat on the couch where Haley had just been sitting, the two always fought over who had the side of the lounge with the recliner.  
"Come with me" Jon told her then walked out of the room not even bothering to make sure she was following him because he knew she was curious and her curiosity always got the better of her.  
"Slow down" Haley called out as Jon got to his car. He opened the door for her then got in the driver's seat and waited for her to close the door. "Where are we going?" Haley asked, looking out the window as Jon drove about two blocks closer to her brother's house and then stopped in the driveway of an unfamiliar house. When Jon got out of the car his face stayed neutral, which meant he looked cranky. Haley quickly followed him to the front door and she just stared at him confused until he smiled and pulled out a set of keys.  
"Surprise" he said. Haley took the keys and shook her head at him.  
"What?" she asked. Jon unlocked the door with his own keys and showed Haley around the house, leaving the backyard for last.  
"Do you like it?" Jon asked. Haley had been silent the entire tour of the house including the backyard.  
"This is why I couldn't get hold of you or Layla all day isn't it?" Haley asked pointing at a spot in the house and Jon nodded. He wasn't quite expecting Haley to hug him but she did. "It's beautiful, I love it" Haley smiled. Jon was finally able to relax.  
"You had me worried for a minute" Jon admitted.  
"Well you had me worried the entire way here with that angry face" she told him. He chuckled at her choice of words.  
"_Angry face_?" he asked. Haley swatted his arm and walked out of the house, locking it before they drove back to her apartment she shared with Layla.  
"Hey" Layla greeted. Haley punched her arm then hugged her.  
"The punch was for not answering my calls, the hug is a thank you. I love the house" Haley told her friend. Layla rubbed her arm.  
"I'm glad, now move your stuff out of here because Colby is moving in with me once you're all shifted out" Layla said with a smile. Haley pulled away from her friend and smiled.  
"Really?" Haley asked, when Layla nodded Haley sighed. "Finally" she said. Jon's stuff was already organised to be flown over today, he'd paid extra for a quick delivery. He'd already informed his previous landlord that he was shifting and was allowed to have his rental contract go out two weeks prior to the date of the lease finishing.  
"Did you want to start packing?" Jon asked. Haley nodded but instead of walking to her room like Jon expected she began heading for the door, upon seeing the confusion on her face she shrugged.  
"I need boxes to pack my stuff" she told him and left.

Two days later Jon and Haley had shifted most of their stuff, all of Jon's but most of Haley's, and were almost finished unpacking what they had. The master bedroom was set up along with the kitchen, lounge room, study, laundry and bathrooms. They still had Jess' room and the guest room to finish up. Haley was yet to have more than three hours of sleep since she had been getting up at 6am every morning to unpack and set up while not going to be till 3am. Jon was much the same even with the help of Donna, Dave, Layla and with small things, Jess helped out as well. Even Joe came from Pensacola with his wife and daughter to speed up the moving process. Jess and Joe's daughter Ellie were enjoying the afternoon sun after a hard day's work (not that they did much but hey, they were kids). Haley was asleep on the lounge that they had bought the previous day and the boys were outside having a beer while Donna and Joe's wife were watching over the children.  
"Haley" Layla's voice whispered in her ear. Haley ignored her, hoping she would go away. She was exhausted from moving and realised why she had only moved twice; from San Francisco to Philly then Philly to Tampa. Haley had always dreamt of living in San Diego and building her own house but right now she was happy in Tampa with her boyfriend and family.  
"Sleepyhead." Haley grumbled when she heard Colby's voice.  
"Did I not tell you Colby was moving in with me when you left?" Layla said with a smile. Haley kept her eyes closed in hopes the two would go away but she knew that wasn't going to be the case when she heard Ellie and Jess running nearby.  
"Jon" Haley groaned. "Make Colby and Layla go away" she told him. Jon chuckled and she felt him pick up her feet and put them on his lap once he'd sat down.  
"Sorry beautiful, I'm too tired" he groaned as he stretched out his legs and Haley opened her eyes and rolled on her back, pulling a pillow under her head.  
"Remind me why I agreed to this" Haley sighed.  
"Because you love me and…I'm too tired to think of the rest" Jon yawned. Jess and Ellie were ushered to the empty guest bedroom and were sat on the mattress on the floor by Haley's portable DVD player to watch High School Musical. Jess loved it and it kept Ellie quiet as well while the adults relaxed in the lounge room by the TV and watched Family Guy.  
"I can't believe you still watch this crap" Donna said shaking her head at Haley who had picked the station on the TV.  
"There's nothing wrong with it" Haley protested. "And I love Stewie and Brian. Seth Green does the voice of Chris as well so it's a bonus" Haley told them.  
"So what if Jess did that to you?" Donna asked referring to Stewie calling Lois 'Mom, Mom, Mommy, Momma'.  
"I'd do that" Haley smiled when Lois snapped at Stewie and yelled 'WHAT?'  
"Hales, I'll finish setting up the beds and shelves and stuff while you're gone for the week if you want, then all you'll have to do is unpack your boxes for the last rooms when you come back next time" Dave offered. Haley instantly threw him her set of keys from her pocket and he caught them easily.  
"You're the best big brother ever" Haley smiled.  
"I know" Dave smiled back.

* * *

**I know not much happened but I promise the good parts are coming up.  
NEXT CHAPTER – (Two and a half weeks later) Haley and Jon take Jess out for the day a week and a half before Payback and Jon has a conversation with Jess that almost makes him tear up.**


	25. Chapter 24 - I Love You

**_A/N – Here's the next chapter and if I can get 5 or more reviews for this chapter then I will either do longer chapters (permanently), give spoilers for what I plan to do with Shield vs. Evolution fued or do a double chapter on Friday (it's Tuesday night and I work the next two days). You decide…_**

* * *

Haley was excited, she was spending one of her final days off for the next week with both her daughter and boyfriend and they were going to a local carnival for the day.  
"Hurry up Mum" Jess called from the bottom of the stairs. Haley grabbed her bag but when she walked out the door Jon pulled her aside and kissed her.  
"Jon, what are you doing? Jess is at the bottom of the stairs" Haley giggled as Jon kissed her jaw and neck.  
"Five minutes?" Jon half-begged. Haley shook her head and gently put her hands against his chest, letting him know that her final answer was no and he pulled away with a sigh.  
"Not _yet_ Jon" Haley smirked and walked down the stairs leaving Jon following her with a smile. They got to the carnival around lunchtime and went straight for the hotdog stall then made a stop at a drink stall to get a slushy each. The first ride Jess insisted on going on was the dodgem cars. Haley, Jon and Jess used three different cars and raced each other trying to bump into each other. When that was over Haley went to the bathroom and left Jess and Jon on a bench nearby. It was quiet between the two for a short period of time.  
"My Mum loves you" Jess said. Jon almost hadn't heard her.  
"Huh?" he asked. Jess looked at her mother's boyfriend.  
"My Mum loves you" she repeated. "I've never seen her happier than she is when she's with you" Jess told him. Jon smiled.  
"What about you, are you happy?" Jon asked. He was nervous, if Jess wasn't happy or didn't like him then his relationship with Haley wouldn't last and he knew that for a fact.  
"I like you. You're nice and you're like a big brother to me" Jess said with a smile. "I wish you were my Dad sometimes, I love you" she admitted whilst fidgeting with her hands. Jon was shocked, she _wanted_ him, Jon Good, to be her Dad? She loved him? Jon forced back the tears that threatened to show and cleared his throat.  
"How many times have you spoken to your Dad?" Jon asked, trying to change the subject. Jess shrugged.  
"Sometimes when Mum calls him" Jess said. Jon was confused, since when did Haley call Grayson? Last he saw, Grayson was being told off to leave the hospital by himself and Dave. He didn't get to ask any questions though because Haley came out of the bathroom and was drying her hands on her jeans.  
"I really wish places would just have hand towels" she stated then looked to Jess and Jon. Jess was smiling and happy but Jon looked confused and hurt. Something was wrong but she couldn't exactly send Jess off on her own while she asked him.

When Haley, Jon and Jess got home Jon went straight to the lounge room and flicked on the TV while Jess went outside to kick around the soccer ball while Haley cooked dinner. The three ate in silence which was unusual, especially since they'd all had an eventful day. It wasn't until Haley started doing the dishes with Jess washing up that Haley finally gained the courage to ask Jon what was going on.  
"You've been quiet most of the day Jon, is everything okay?" Haley asked over her shoulder.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were talking to Grayson?" Jon asked. Haley sighed, she didn't want Jess to know what was going on just yet.  
"Jess, sweetie. Go play for a while" Haley told her daughter, Jess nodded and walked to her room and Jon took her spot beside Haley against the counter.  
"Are you gonna tell me why you're talking to your ex?" Jon asked.  
"Because for the past, since I was in hospital, Grayson has been trying to-"  
"You've been talking to him for two months?" Jon almost yelled. Haley flinched.  
"He's been threatening to take Jess from me. He's been talking to a lawyer about getting full custody of my daughter" Haley told Jon sternly.  
"And you didn't tell me why?"  
"Because Jess is _my_ daughter and she has nothing to do with you" Haley snapped then instantly regretted her words. Jon stood up from the counter.  
"I think that's the point. This is your life here, you have your Mum, brother, daughter, nieces and even Keilani's boys. I have nothing here, you're my only reason to stay and you're talking to a man that you were in love with once. A man whose child you carried for nine months, she is part of you, but she's also part of Grayson and that means he will always have a hook in your life Haley" Jon argued. Haley sighed.  
"Is that it? Are you jealous of a _boy_ that I _thought_ I was in love with _ten years ago_?" Haley asked as she chuckled at the sink.  
"Yes! I'm jealous. He was once all you wanted and now he's back in your life and it has me nervous. Especially since you didn't tell me you were talking to him" Jon admitted.  
"Well you have no reason to be jealous Jon. Nobody has ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. I love _you_, Jon. I'm in love with you" Haley told him as she leant on the sink.  
"Then stop talking to Grayson" Jon told her but Haley shook her head.  
"I can't. If I stop then he'll take me to court for custody of Jess and I can't lose her" Haley said to him with tears in her eyes. Jon pulled her to him and rested his chin on her head.  
"You won't lose her, but I don't want him being able to control you like this" Jon told her. Haley sighed and relaxed into him.  
"I don't know what to do" Haley cried. "It's not like I'm ever with her anyway, my Mum looks after her most of the time and if the courts don't like that then they'll give her to him" she continued. Jon pulled away and gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.  
"Then give full custody to your mother. She's only a few blocks away and she basically lives there anyway. Nothing will change" Jon suggested. Haley nodded. "We'll worry about that tomorrow. When were you supposed to call Grayson next?" Jon asked as they walked to the lounge room. Haley checked her phone for the date and then sighed.  
"Now" she replied. Jon took her phone from her hand and dialled Grayson's number, it rang a few times before he answered.  
"About time, where's Jess?" Grayson snapped. Jon looked to Haley.  
"Does he speak to you like that every time?" Jon asked barely above a whisper so Grayson wouldn't hear and Haley nodded.  
"Hellooo?" Grayson asked.  
"Hey asshole, I believe I told you to leave Haley and Jess alone. Next time you want to try and use the genetics card on Haley, remember that most custody battles are won by the mother of the child and by the way; if I ever see you anywhere near my girls, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp myself" Jon threatened then hung up. Haley looked at Jon in a mix of surprise and pride.  
"Your girls?" Haley asked with a grin.  
"I love Jess and earlier today she told me she loves me and that she wished I was her Dad" Jon told Haley.  
"Really?" Haley asked. Jon nodded.  
"I'm serious" he smiled. Haley leant in and kissed Jon and he instantly kissed her back. "I love you Haley" Jon told her. Haley smiled and kissed him again, this time guiding Jon's hands to the hem of her shirt. "Maybe we should take this upstairs, where we have a locked door" Jon suggested. Haley nodded.  
"Uh huh, good point" she agreed and led Jon upstairs to their room.

* * *

**_So what do you think about Grayson going for custody over Jess? I loved Smackdown last week with Dean jumping over the couch to attack Brad Maddox, I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt. I have so many ideas for Evolution vs. The Shield because Batista and Dean are on opposing teams…anyone have any ideas on what you think I have planned? I will be mainly doing the PPVs for 2013 because I want to get up to 2014 already and anyone remembering that Haley is close with Punk? TLC ideas are floating about :) Remember, 5 or more reviews please…Have a great night! (Or morning depending on where you live but it's 10:15pm here in Sydney, Australia)_**


	26. Chapter 25 - Payback

**_A/N – I'm still keeping the reviews open! Two more and I will either do permanent longer chapters, give spoilers or do a double chapter on Friday. I thought of this chapter today and had to put it to paper (figuratively speaking). I loved the Ric Flair segment on Raw this week! Ideas keep flowing and I can't wait to write it all up. Is anyone else finding Brie's acting unconvincing? From the Daniel vs. Randy feud to Raw this week there has been no improvement (acting wise) from Brie, although I loved when Brie told off Steph. Here's the chapter…_**

* * *

It was Saturday night before Payback and Haley and Jon were out at a bar with Joe, Colby, Layla and a few others. Haley walked over to Celeste who was sitting with Layla and Nattie at a table.  
"Hey, Celeste can I talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked. The woman nodded and got up from her seat, following Haley outside.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Are you okay with tomorrow? Losing the rematch? I just want to make sure we're cool, especially after last time" Haley said. Celeste nodded with a smile.  
"You're right, I'll get my opportunity again. We're cool but I'm gonna have a cry for the cameras" Celeste warned. Haley nodded and hugged her before the two walked back inside.  
"Hey Hales, check out what's happening over there" Brie pointed out Jon and Phil nose-to-nose. Haley raced over to the two men and pried them apart.  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Haley asked looking between the two men. Neither one looked away from the other so Haley looked to Phil. "Phil?" she asked. The man met her eyes and walked away, attempting to drag Haley with him but Jon took her other arm.  
"Let go" Phil snapped. Both men tugged at her until Haley yelped in pain.  
"Let go _both of you_, you're hurting me" Haley yelled. Everyone in the bar turned to watch the fight. "If you two are fighting I need to know why, so I'm going to talk to Phil then I'll be back" Haley said calmly before walking outside with her friend. "Now explain" Haley told him with her arms folded across her chest.  
"I might've said something that could've pissed him off" Phil shrugged, folding his arms.  
"Like what?" she asked, frustrated. She couldn't stand it if Jon and Phil couldn't get along, Phil was her closest friend, he was more of a brother really and Jon was the man that held her heart.  
"This" Phil said then kissed her. Haley pulled away and stared at him in shock.  
"Phil! You're dating April and you know I hate people who cheat" Haley yelled. Phil shook his head.  
"April and I broke up a few days ago" he told her. Haley looked at him in confusion.  
"What?" she asked.  
"April and I broke up a few days ago" he repeated.  
"But I'm with Jon. I _love_ Jon. You and I, we will never happen" Haley told him and with that she walked back inside and grabbed her bags before leaving for the hotel with Brie and Layla following her back.

"What happened boo?" Layla asked as she walked into the Shield's hotel room with the key Colby gave her before she left.  
"He kissed me, Phil kissed me" Haley said, shaking her head. Layla's eyes widened while Brie sat beside Haley on the floor and hugged her.  
"What are you going to do?" Brie asked.  
"I told him it will never happen, he's like my brother and yeah, I love him but not the way he wants me to" Haley told the girls. Layla walked over and joined the two women on the floor.  
"Does Jon know he kissed you?" Layla asked and Haley shook her head.  
"No, and if he finds out then Phil will be sleeping with one eye open. I don't want that, I want things to go back to the way they were about two hours ago when Phil was my brother from another mother and everything was great" Haley sighed.  
"But things have changed now. You have to tell Jon about Phil or when he _does_ find out, he'll wonder why you hid it from him" Brie told her. Haley nodded, the last time she'd hidden _talking_ to another guy Jon was mad. So if he found out that there was a kiss, he'd be furious. Haley just stood up from beside the couch when the door opened to show Jon looking extremely angry and behind him was the vindictive redhead that had been flirting with him two months ago.  
"You kissed Phil" Jon accused, walking inside the room. Brie and Layla stepped in front of Haley, protecting their friend.  
"He kissed me, and I pushed him away" Haley told him. She could tell Jon was unsure about her explanation.  
"No Jon, I saw her enjoying the kiss" Eva smiled and batted her eyelashes.  
"Shut up bitch" Haley snapped then turned her attention back to Jon. "Why would I have any reason to cheat on you? I love you and you know how I feel about cheaters" Haley said, almost pleading with him to understand. He took in what she said and started to cool off a little.  
"Phil kissed you?" he asked and Haley nodded. "And you pushed him away?" Haley nodded again. "I trust you" Jon told her and those three words were all Haley needed to hear. She walked past her two bodyguards and straight into Jon's arms.  
"I love you, I'm sorry" Haley sobbed. "He's my friend, don't hurt him" she pleaded. Jon kissed her forehead and then looked her in the eye.  
"He kissed my girl. I at least need to talk to him" Jon told her. The anger was still clear in his eyes but now it was aimed at Phil and Haley was worried.  
"Let me come with you. To make sure you _just_ _talk_" Haley said. Jon hesitated before nodding. He needed to talk to Phil but it could wait until morning when the alcohol had worn off.  
"You can go now" Haley smirked at Eva in the doorway then slammed the door in her face.  
"I think we'll wait until she's gone before we leave or your dramatic door-slam will have been for nothing" Brie smiled. Haley shrugged and walked with Jon to their room.

**_Payback PPV (Backstage, Offscreen)_**  
Haley sat down on her own in catering, waiting for Jon to get into his Shield gear for the PPV, she had already gotten dressed and done her hair but she knew that the guys would chat while they were getting organised.  
"Heard you kissed Phil." Haley turned in her chair.  
"Fuck off" Haley snapped. "And not that it's any of your business Randy, but he kissed me and I told him it would never happen. Kind of like what I should've done with you" she continued before turning her attention back to her phone.  
"I guess we all make mistakes, I wonder when your precious little Jonathan will realise his any choose a woman who has more talent in bed" Randy smirked and kissed Haley's cheek which earned him a slap as Haley jumped from her seat. Randy turned and chuckled. "My little spitfire, oh how I missed this side of you. You're amazingly hot when you're angry" Randy said.  
"Well get ready because I'm about to be gorgeous" Haley warned and kneed him in the family jewels. "Pretty enough for you?" Haley chuckled then turned to leave but bumped into Jon.  
"Nice work Hales, but you only left scraps and I don't worry much about scraps" Jon smirked and walked with Haley to concession where they would walk down to the ring for Haley's title defence against Kaitlyn.

**_Payback (Kaitlyn vs. Faye DIVAS CHAMPIONSHIP)_**  
_Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, The Shield_  
Haley would never get used to the crowd's roar in her ears as she walked through them to get to the ring. Dean was following her for the match and was going to be on commentary.  
"Hey, we have Dean Ambrose joining us at commentary" Michael Cole smiled and handed over a headset. Dean took it and put it on as Faye went through the ropes to enter the ring.  
"So rumours have been circling saying you and Faye are dating? Is that true?" Jerry asked, everyone backstage knew but not many people outside the crew and superstars and divas knew for sure.  
"Very true" Dean smiled. Faye waited in the corner closest to the announce table for Kaitlyn. When she entered the ring the match started and the two women locked up. Kaitlyn got the upper hand and Faye tumbled backwards but got straight back up and did a springboard back-elbow which landed flush. Kaitlyn was only off her feet for mere seconds though and Faye locked in a boston crab submission. Kaitlyn barely made it to the ropes but Faye held on till the four count before letting go.  
"Come on Faye" Dean encouraged from commentary. Faye sighed and waited for Kaitlyn to get to her feet before landing a spear then her brother's signature spinebuster.  
"Come on" Faye yelled trying to get the audience to get involved, it worked. The crowd began cheering for Faye to do the Batista bomb, that wasn't her plan though. Kaitlyn got to her feet and as Faye went for the Fake-Out, Kaitlyn kicked her in the gut and landed her finishing spear. The ref got down for the three count but Dean stood up from commentary just before Kaitlyn hooked her leg and gave Faye enough time to shimmy closer to the ropes. 1…2…Nope. Faye grabbed the bottom rope and when Kaitlyn stood up she pulled herself out of the ring and onto the apron. Kaitlyn ran at her and dropkicked her off the apron.  
"That's my title you thief" Kaitlyn snapped and rammed Faye's face into the concrete floor a few times before throwing her back into the ring and blowing a kiss at her face and going for the pin but she only scored the 2 count. Kaitlyn pulled at her hair in frustration. Faye got to her feet behind Kaitlyn and waited for her to get up before pointing to Dean then performing his finisher and getting the win.  
"That's my girl" Dean said on commentary then got into the ring to celebrate with Faye which included a kiss before heading backstage. The TV showed Kaitlyn crying on the ramp and Haley watched as Layla walked down the ramp to hug Kaitlyn then walked her backstage for their little segment.

**_(Offscreen)_**  
Haley walked over to Celeste after she finished her segment with Layla, Alicia Fox and Natalya and hugged her.  
"You okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, it was just for show" Celeste smiled. Haley quickly grabbed her phone from the pocket of her Shield hoodie and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked in confusion, she'd never seen the number before.  
"Haley Bautista?" a female voice asked.  
"Yes it is" Haley replied.  
"I'm sorry to inform you but Grayson Clark has filed for full-custody of Jessica Raye Bautista." Haley dropped the phone about the same time she covered her mouth and tears began to flow. She slid to the floor as people started to surround her but she couldn't hear any of them, they seemed like blurs to her…

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – After Haley's breakdown at Payback she is forced to fight in court to keep her daughter and someone unexpected shows up on Haley's behalf.**


	27. Reward!

**_FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE FRIDAY – Complete!_**

**_Now you have to decide on what you'd like for me to do:_**

**_Spoilers on the Evolution/Shield feud_**

**_Longer chapters_**

**_Double chapter tomorrow_**

**_Let me know!_**

**_Thankyou for all the favourites, follows and reviews! I love you all for supporting this story and I will not be finishing anytime soon.  
~Brit xx_**


	28. Chapter 26 - Court Date

******_A/N – The Total Divas episodes will be the next few chapters, it was brought up in a review by Bella315 that they have been missed for quite some time and I completely forgot about it. My apologies!_**

* * *

Jon rushed through the crowd of people at the arena and saw Haley with her head in her hands, he knelt in front of her and took her hands in his own.  
"Haley" he said softly, trying to get her attention. She was still in upset though. Jon picked her up bridal style as Layla yelled at everyone to back off so Jon could take her somewhere where there was no audience. Once inside the Shield's locker room Jon sat Haley on the couch.  
"What happened?" Joe asked as he and Colby turned their attention to Haley.  
"I have no idea" Jon replied. "Come on Haley, wake up" Jon told her. Haley was shaking and crying.  
"He…he, he's taking her" Haley told Jon between sobs. "He's taking Jess" she said, meeting Jon's eyes.  
"We'll make it through this, she's your daughter and he never wanted her. The courts will take that into consideration. He won't win" Jon told her supportively.

It was only two days later that Haley was due in court to fight for custody of her daughter and her brother, mother, nieces and Jon were all there to support her.  
"Case 45736; custody of Jessica Raye Bautista is now open" Judge Morris stated and hit the mallet. Grayson's lawyer stood up.  
"Your honour. My client has applied for full custody of Jessica, his biological daughter, for the child's own safety. Her mother, Haley Bautista is constantly travelling to continue her job thus Jessica does not have a stable living environment" the lawyer told the judge before taking a seat.  
"What do you have to say in your defence?" the judge asked, turning to Haley. Her lawyer stood and looked to the jury then judge.  
"Haley is not an unfit mother; she gave up Jessica at birth, knowing that she didn't have the resources at the time to raise her. She wanted more than anything to raise her daughter and that is still the case. I would like to bring up that Haley's mother currently looks after Jessica while Haley is on the road and I wish to present you with an option C; if Haley is no longer allowed full-custody of Jessica then please, present Donna Raye Bautista with full-custody. She has raised her two children on her own then her son's two daughters, this would ensure a stable environment for Jessica as well as access to her mother" Haley's lawyer pleaded with the judge before sitting back down beside Haley.  
"Haley should not have any access to Jessica, she is not a role model; Haley has slept with a married man and-"  
"Objection! My client was misinformed of his marital status" Haley's lawyer stated.  
"It's true." The entire room looked to the woman that had just walked through the door.  
"Who are you?" the judge asked.  
"Samantha Speno, formerly Orton. I'm the soon-to-be former wife of the man Haley slept with" Sam said as she walked up to the judge.  
"I'd like to hear what you have to add" Judge Morris nodded to Sam.  
"Randy admitted it to me before I asked him for a divorce, he told me that he thought Haley was beautiful, strong and he wanted her but didn't want to lose me or our daughter Alanna so he lied to Haley and told her that he was divorced already. Her brother was best friends with Randy so she trusted him" Samantha explained. The judge nodded and Sam stepped back and sat beside Jon and Donna.  
"May I add something?" Haley asked. The judge allowed her to stand. "Grayson and I were 16 when I found out I was pregnant and he left me the second he found out. I have never regretted having Jessica, she's my world and I love her. So please, don't take her away from me" Haley pleaded.  
"Court is adjourned for the final ruling in an hour" Judge Morris said then hit the mallet again. There was a rustle of people leaving and Haley met with Jess, Jon and her family.  
"Baby" Haley hugged her daughter and planted kissed all over her face. "I love you, you know that right?" Haley asked, tearing up. Jess hugged her mother.  
"I love you too" Jess told her. Haley turned around and saw Sam.  
"Thankyou" Haley smiled and hugged Samantha. "I owe you." Sam shook her head.  
"No. You shouldn't be punished for trusting someone" Sam shrugged.

An hour later everyone piled back into the court room and Haley waited on baited breath for the decision.  
"Haley Bautista has been declared fit for parenting but she has a commitment to her career on the road. It is for this reason that custody will be alternating." Everyone waited. "Donna Bautista and Haley Bautista will have custody of Jessica Raye Bautista." Haley let out her breath and smiled over her shoulder at her baby girl.  
"But she's my kid" Grayson said as he stood up.  
"With the knowledge that you didn't want your daughter at birth and you only wanted her now, the courts ruled you as only wanting her to spite Haley. That is not acceptable" Judge Morris told him. "Court is adjourned." The mallet hit the table and Haley turned and ran to her daughter.  
"Let's go home Hales" Donna smiled and hugged her daughter then walked beside her granddaughter to the car.

It felt like Haley was at home for two seconds before she was back on the road and she hated leaving her daughter again, but this time she knew Grayson couldn't have her. She was safe. In the car on the way to the airport for the house shows Haley started thinking about what had been going on; from finding out about Randy's infidelity to now, she had been through so much and she still had a few things to deal with. For example, she and Jon still hadn't spoken to Phil about the kiss.  
"What are you thinking about?" Jon asked looking over at her when they stopped at a red light.  
"Huh?" Haley returned, she had been zoned out. "Sorry, I was just thinking about…" she had to phrase it right. "How you haven't spoken to Phil yet."  
"I haven't really had time to. I had to sober up before I spoke to him and then we had Raw and then Smackdown and court. This will be the first time we've seen him since and trust me, I'm not gonna be forgetting that he kissed you anytime soon" Jon replied. Haley sighed and Jon took her hand. "You said you didn't want me to be too hard on him but I hate that he kissed you, the thought of _any_ guy other than me kissing you makes me sick" Jon told her. Haley smiled and leant over to kiss his cheek.  
"I love you Mr Mushy" Haley said teasingly. Jon chuckled and shook his head.  
"I love you too Miss Handsy" Jon teased back. Haley slapped him playfully.  
"Don't ever call me that at work" Haley warned. Jon chuckled again before pulling into a carpark at the airport. When Dave went for his run the next morning he would pick up the car with Haley's key. Jon took both suitcases out of the boot of the car and sat them on the ground.  
"What do you have in there? Bricks?" Jon asked after feeling the weight of Haley's bag. She laughed then pulled on the handle so she could wheel it to where they would check in their luggage.  
"Do you think it's easy to look this good?" Haley returned and walked to where they would drop off their luggage. A few people stopped them to get their autographs and one girl started crying when she saw Jon.  
"Hi, this is my sister Adeline and my name is Lisa, you're her favourite" Lisa introduced herself to Jon. He shook her outstretched hand and shook it with a friendly smile.  
"Who's your favourite?" Haley asked from behind Jon.  
"Randy" Lisa replied. Haley looked to Jon and shrugged.  
"People like who they like" she shrugged. Lisa looked at her confused.  
"What's wrong with liking Randy?" Lisa asked.  
"If you watched Raw before Wrestlemania this year you might have heard that Randy cheated on his wife with me, he lied and because he's friends with my brother I believed him" Haley told her.  
"Well you're a home-wrecker then" Lisa said.  
"Don't speak to her that way" Jon warned, hovering over the girl to scare her. "Randy's in the wrong on this one" Jon told her. Lisa backed away but her sister was smiling in awe.  
"Can I have a picture?" Adeline asked quietly. Jon and Haley turned their attention to her and Jon nodded while Haley took the photo. The two walked away after that to catch their flight to North Carolina.  
"That Lisa girl was rude" Jon grumbled, wrapping his arm protectively around Haley as they waited for the plane to leave.  
"Don't worry about it, I was expecting this for a while now so just leave them" Haley shrugged. She was hurt but it was one fan interaction. She'd seen lots more hurtful things on twitter and Facebook about herself.

* * *

**_A/N – Longer chapters wins, I will start writing longer chapters next time. I will give a little hint about Evolution vs. Shield; "Will blood be thicker than family?" (a little riddle) Haley has to make a choice._**

**NEXT CHAPTER – Total Divas 2; Haley is beyond pissed off when she hears from JoJo that Eva is engaged, Haley and Jon go on a date and when Eva's tango with Fandango goes awry Haley has a little laugh.**


	29. Chapter 27 - Total Divas 2

**_A/N – I may not be able to update next week and I apologise but I will be working almost all of next week. I'll try my best to update, Wednesday will be my best day to update if I do. Thankyou all for the follows, favourites and reviews!_**

* * *

The Total Divas girls all waited for Haley to arrive at the restaurant they had chosen for their catch up lunch, she was never usually late but she had been moving in with Jon.  
"Come on Hales" Brie sighed, looking at her watch.  
"I'm so sorry girls" Haley apologised as she walked over to them and sat between Brie and Nattie.  
"It's okay, I ordered you a chicken and salad" Brie smiled.  
"Thanks, you're the best" Haley sighed and put her bag between her feet just as all their orders arrived.  
"So how's the moving going?" Nikki asked.  
"Busy, we had Joe and his family come and help us and my mum and brother have been helping us already" Haley replied.  
"I can't believe you two are moving in together" Nattie smiled.  
"Me neither to be honest, but I really love him and it felt right" Haley told her.  
"Has Brie mentioned she's been ring shopping? Nattie and Trinity won't be the only women with rings on their fingers" Nikki said. Brie nodded.  
"Congrats Brie, you and Bryan are such a cute couple" Haley hugged the woman beside her.  
"Did you know Eva's engaged?" JoJo brought up. Eva turned to her.  
"You weren't meant to say anything" Eva said to her roommate.  
"You are?" Haley asked. Why was Eva flirting with all the guys then?  
"Jonathan proposed to me earlier today" Eva explained.  
_"She's engaged? Last I checked she was the biggest flirt around" Haley said to the camera._  
"Do you think Jon will ever propose to you?" Trinity asked Haley who shrugged.  
"I don't know. I mean, he's never really been a relationship kind of guy until me so I have no clue about marriage" Haley replied.  
"Would you want to?" Arianne asked.  
"Yeah, one day. I've thought about marriage since I was four years old and I have a wedding journal in my room from when I was six" Haley admitted with a smile.  
"What about you and John, Nikki?" Haley turned the attention to her friend.  
"I'm not sure, he talks about it like it's up for discussion but there's been times when he just says flat-out no. I want to marry him, I'm crazy about him" Nikki sighed.  
"So Eva's gonna be trying out to be Fandango's dancer" Nattie told the girls. All attention turned to the redhead.  
"Really? Can you dance?" Trinity asked. Eva nodded but Haley noticed her hesitation.  
"What dancing have you done?" Haley asked.  
"Ballroom and ballet" Eva replied.  
_"Okay. Okay, Eva. If that's what you say" Haley shrugged._

Later that day Haley and the Shield guys were in the car driving to the arena for the second Raw after Extreme Rules.  
"I can't believe we have to have cameras in the car" Joe said to the others in the car.  
"Sorry guys, I know you didn't want to be on the show but the cameras are following me and I _did_ sign a contract" Haley told him.  
"I think maybe you should travel on your own next time" Colby grumbled as he woke up from his nap in the passenger's seat.  
"Play nice sleepyhead" Haley teased, kicking the back of his chair.  
"Hey" Colby snapped, turning in his seat to glare at Haley.  
"Children, enough" Joe warned. Haley and Colby both sat back in their seats and Jon chuckled.  
"Works every time" he said. Haley looked into the camera.  
"Surprisingly Roman is the peacekeeper outside the ring" Haley told the cameras.

When they got to the arena Jon and Haley split to go to their respective locker rooms but not before Jon planted a soft kiss on Haley's lips.  
"See you soon beautiful" Jon smiled and followed Joe and Colby to their locker room. Haley walked into the women's locker room and quickly got changed into her ring gear before going to a small seating area to meet Brie and Nikki.  
"Hey" Nikki greeted, being the first to spot Haley.  
"Hi girls" Haley returned before joining them to sit on one of the boxes of equipment.  
"Can you believe Eva's engaged?" Nikki asked. "I mean she's flirted with pretty much all the guys around here and now she's going on a date with Fandango so she can get on TV" she continued. Haley nodded.  
"She's ambitious and that's a necessity in this company but how she's going about it is completely wrong. A lot of the guys backstage are married or dating and she's trying to go out with any to further her career. She just needs to work hard and she'll be at the top of the company in no time" Haley said to the twins. Brie nodded.  
"I'm not a top diva for dating Bryan and Nikki isn't for dating John. It's about how well you can work a match and talk on the mic. Look at Ambrose" Brie stated and Haley smiled.  
"He does have a way with words both on and off screen" Haley nodded.  
"Just curious, you said you didn't think he'd marry you anytime soon but what about kids? Like, is he opposed to them or what? I know where John stands with that and it kills me to know I may never be a mum but…" Nikki waited for a reply.  
"When we were playing _I have never_ not too long ago he said he didn't think he'd make a good dad and he didn't want kids anytime soon. He didn't completely shoot down the notion though. So it may be one day, but not anytime soon" Haley replied. Brie and Nikki looked past Haley's shoulder and she turned, dreading who she figured would be behind her from Nikki and Brie's expressions.  
"Talking about me?" Jon asked, already in his Shield gear and leaning against the wall. Haley slid off the box and Jon wrapped his arms around her waist before planting a quick kiss on her lips.  
"Maybe" Haley replied.  
"From what I heard, which was all of it, I'm pretty sure you were talking about me" Jon told her. Haley slid out of his grip.  
_"Oh god, please no" Haley groaned, putting her face in her hands._  
"You heard the whole conversation?" she asked before turning to face the twins.  
"We didn't notice him" Nikki defended. Haley turned back to Jon, embarrassed, and hid her face in her hands. Jon pulled her close to him again and kissed her forehead.  
"Why are you embarrassed?" he asked, pulling her to arm's length to see her face.  
"I don't want to scare you off" Haley told him.  
"That's not possible, I love you" Jon smiled and walked with her to catering where Joe and Colby were already sitting closest to the TV with Layla.  
"What match do you have?" Layla asked noticing Haley was in her ring gear.  
"A rematch against Kaitlyn" Haley replied. "All members of the Shield have title rematches from Extreme Rules" she continued. Layla nodded.  
"Haley, come with me for a sec" Jon said and walked over to a quiet area.  
"What's up?" she asked.  
"Dinner tonight after the show, you and me?" Jon asked. Haley nodded.  
"About time we had a date together" she smiled and kissed him.  
_"I'm the luckiest girl alive. I love this man" Haley smiled._

It was about quarter part 11 when Joe and Colby left the hotel room so the couple could have some alone time and Haley couldn't have been happier, except if the cameras were gone. Haley heated up frozen pizzas and sat on a blanket by the TV that Jon had laid down.  
"I figured we deserved some time together that wasn't spent trying to put together furniture or unpacking boxes" Jon smiled and kissed Haley's cheek.  
"Aww, you know I never thought you'd be this sweet on camera" Haley teased. Jon chuckled and they ate the pizza while they talked and then did the dishes. While the water was running Haley picked up a handful of bubbles while Jon was grabbing a dish towel and blew the bubbles at the back of his head. Jon put his hand on the back of his neck, popping all the bubbles.  
"You didn't" Jon said then turned and got another handful of bubbles across his cheek. Haley laughed and stopped the tap and picked up another handful of bubbles but Jon jumped backwards and made Haley put the bubbles on her own shirt then wrapped his arms around her.  
"I give, I give" Haley squealed and Jon kissed her neck.  
"I think the cameras should leave" Jon whispered in her ear. Haley looked to the cameras.  
"Bye, bye" Haley waved to the cameras and the crew for Total Divas left the room. Haley giggled and Jon walked her to their room.  
"I love you" Jon said between kisses. Haley fell back on their bed and pulled Jon down with her.  
"I love you too, now take your shirt off" Haley told him, poking his arm. Jon did as he was told and then kissed her again.

The next Raw Haley walked with the rest of the Total Divas to watch Eva try out to be Fandango's dance partner.  
"I can't wait to watch this" Haley told the girls. Trinity and the rest of them nodded in agreement. This was a huge opportunity and they were curious to see if Eva could actually do it. The music came on and Eva came out looking confused and anxious, she moved to the music and everyone could see quite obviously being told what to do by Fandango.  
"_Eva is definitely _not_ a dancer"_ _Haley scoffed at the camera_.  
"This is bad, look at Jane and even Fandango" Haley pointed out the two that were walking behind the curtain.  
"Jane looks mad" Nattie agreed.  
"If Eva's a dancer then I'm a freakin astronaut" Trinity told them. Haley chuckled and the girls all walked backstage to catering as Eva was led to Stephanie McMahon's office.  
"So what happened? You look like you're about to laugh" Jon said.  
"Eva bombed out. She's definitely _not_ a trained dancer" Haley replied with a chuckle.  
"So how was date night?" Brie asked.  
"It was _private_" Haley replied with a smile. Jon pulled Haley a little closer at that comment and Joe and Colby smiled.  
"_Private_ huh?" Colby teased. Jon glared at them.  
"Shut up you two" Jon told them and walked with Haley to a quiet corner.  
"Again? You need to get neutered" Haley giggled as Jon kissed her neck and Jon chuckled at her comment.  
"You love it" Jon said and continued kissing down Haley's neck.  
"Never said I didn't" Haley agreed and walked them to his locker room, locking the door behind them.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – 'Planet Funk is Funked Up' (Total Divas 3). Brie talks to Haley about her and Bryan moving to Phoenix and the two grow closer as Brie and Nikki argue.**

**_A/N – Total Divas 3 is a month after Extreme Rules (so it's pretty much a week behind where I finished off in the main part of the story). This is probably as long as my chapters can get but I will try to make them longer. I've said it before and I'll say it again; I'm not finishing up anytime soon! I love this story way too much to let it go_**


	30. Chapter 28 - Total Divas 3

It was Saturday night before Payback and Haley and Jon were out at a bar with Joe, Colby, Layla and a few others. Haley walked over to Celeste who was sitting with Layla and Nattie at a table.  
"Hey, Celeste can I talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked. The woman nodded and got up from her seat, following Haley outside.  
_"I know I have to talk to Kaitlyn before the PPV to make sure everything's cool between us. I don't want to lose a friend over a storyline." _  
"What's up?" Celeste asked.  
"Are you okay with tomorrow? Losing the rematch? I just want to make sure we're cool, especially after last time" Haley said. Celeste nodded with a smile.  
"You're right, I'll get my opportunity again. We're cool but I'm gonna have a cry for the cameras" Celeste warned. Haley nodded and hugged her before the two walked back inside.  
"Hey Hales, check out what's happening over there" Brie pointed out Jon and Phil nose-to-nose. Haley raced over to the two men and pried them apart.  
_"This cannot be happening! Jon and Punk can't fight, they're both important people in my life and I can't stand to lose either of them."_  
"What the _hell_ is going on?" Haley asked looking between the two men. Neither one looked away from the other so Haley looked to Phil. "Phil?" she asked. The man met her eyes and walked away, attempting to drag Haley with him but Jon took her other arm.  
"Let go" Phil snapped. Both men tugged at her until Haley yelped in pain.  
"Let go _both of you_, you're hurting me" Haley yelled. Everyone in the bar turned to watch the fight. "If you two are fighting I need to know why, so I'm going to talk to Phil then I'll be back" Haley said calmly before walking outside with her friend. "Now explain" Haley told him with her arms folded across her chest.  
"I might've said something that could've pissed him off" Phil shrugged, folding his arms.  
"Like what?" she asked, frustrated. She couldn't stand it if Jon and Phil couldn't get along, Phil was her closest friend, he was more of a brother really and Jon was the man that held her heart.  
"This" Phil said then kissed her. Haley pulled away and stared at him in shock._  
"What the HELL?"_  
"Phil! You're dating April and you know I hate people who cheat" Haley yelled. Phil shook his head.  
"April and I broke up a few days ago" he told her. Haley looked at him in confusion.  
"What?" she asked.  
"April and I broke up a few days ago" he repeated.  
"But I'm with Jon. I _love_ Jon. You and I, we will never happen" Haley told him and with that she walked back inside and grabbed her bags before leaving for the hotel with Brie and Layla following her back.

"What happened boo?" Layla asked as she walked into the Shield's hotel room with the key Colby gave her before she left.  
"He kissed me, Phil kissed me" Haley said, shaking her head. Layla's eyes widened while Brie sat beside Haley on the floor and hugged her.  
"What are you going to do?" Brie asked.  
"I told him it will never happen, he's like my brother and yeah, I love him but not the way he wants me to" Haley told the girls. Layla walked over and joined the two women on the floor.  
"Does Jon know he kissed you?" Layla asked and Haley shook her head.  
"No, and if he finds out then Phil will be sleeping with one eye open. I don't want that, I want things to go back to the way they were about two hours ago when Phil was my brother from another mother and everything was great" Haley sighed.  
"But things have changed now. You have to tell Jon about Phil or when he _does_ find out, he'll wonder why you hid it from him" Brie told her. Haley nodded, the last time she'd hidden _talking_ to another guy Jon was mad. So if he found out that there was a kiss, he'd be furious. Haley just stood up from beside the couch when the door opened to show Jon looking extremely angry and behind him was the vindictive redhead that had been flirting with him two months ago.  
"You kissed Phil" Jon accused, walking inside the room. Brie and Layla stepped in front of Haley, protecting their friend.  
_"I've never seen Jon this mad, but who told him that I kissed Phil?"_  
"He kissed me, and I pushed him away" Haley told him. She could tell Jon was unsure about her explanation.  
"No Jon, I saw her enjoying the kiss" Eva smiled and batted her eyelashes.  
_"That little witch Eva Marie, I should've guessed."_  
"Shut up bitch" Haley snapped then turned her attention back to Jon. "Why would I have any reason to cheat on you? I love you and you know how I feel about cheaters" Haley said, almost pleading with him to understand. He took in what she said and started to cool off a little.  
"Phil kissed you?" he asked and Haley nodded. "And you pushed him away?" Haley nodded again. "I trust you" Jon told her and those three words were all Haley needed to hear. She walked past her two bodyguards and straight into Jon's arms.  
"I love you, I'm sorry" Haley sobbed. "He's my friend, don't hurt him" she pleaded. Jon kissed her forehead and then looked her in the eye.  
"He kissed my girl. I at least need to talk to him" Jon told her. The anger was still clear in his eyes but now it was aimed at Phil and Haley was worried.  
"Let me come with you. To make sure you _just_ _talk_" Haley said. Jon hesitated before nodding. He needed to talk to Phil but it could wait until morning when the alcohol had worn off.  
"You can go now" Haley smirked at Eva in the doorway then slammed the door in her face.  
"I think we'll wait until she's gone before we leave or your dramatic door-slam will have been for nothing" Brie smiled. Haley shrugged and walked with Jon to their room.

**_Payback PPV (Backstage)  
_**Haley quickly grabbed her phone from the pocket of her Shield hoodie and answered the phone.  
"Hello?" she asked in confusion, she'd never seen the number before.  
"Haley Bautista?" a female voice asked.  
"Yes it is" Haley replied.  
"I'm sorry to inform you but Grayson Clark has filed for full-custody of Jessica Raye Bautista." Haley dropped the phone about the same time she covered her mouth and tears began to flow. She slid to the floor as people started to surround her but she couldn't hear any of them, they seemed like blurs to her…**_  
_**_"This cannot be happening, my baby girl."_

**_Raw (Backstage)_**  
Haley bumped into Brie and Nikki on her way to catering and heard them arguing, something about Brie moving to Phoenix for Josie.  
"Nikki, Brie. What's going on?" Haley asked. The twins looked at her.  
"Brie's moving to Phoenix to be closer to her dog which is ridiculous" Nikki told Haley. "You shouldn't have gotten the dog in the first place because we travel too much to look after pets" Nikki said to her sister.  
"Nikki; it's my dream to live in San Diego, but I stay in Tampa because I know that I'm closer to my daughter and she can have a normal life in school and have friends that she can see all the time. It's hard to have responsibilities as well as a job in WWE" Haley said to Nikki, trying to get her to understand.  
"But a dog and a child are two different things. Brie chose to buy the dog but you-"  
"Actually Nikki, I chose to have Jess. I could've gotten an abortion or left her with her adoptive parents but I wanted her" Haley cut off Nikki.  
"It's still not fair" Nikki snapped and walked away. Brie sighed.  
"Thank you" she smiled at Haley.  
_"Nikki's overreacting. If Brie wants to move to Phoenix then let her. It's her life and if my brother did that to me I'd be pissed."_  
"You don't deserve to be treated like that, if Dave was talking to me like that I'd kick his ass" Haley told her and Brie chuckled.  
"Like you could hurt Dave Bautista, he's huge" Brie reminded her. Haley shrugged.  
"You'd be surprised what you learn as his sister" Haley said and the two headed to catering.  
"So you and Jon, any new info? I love you two together" Brie nudged Haley who smiled.  
"Not really, but thankyou" Haley replied before curling over, feeling sick.  
"You okay?" Brie asked, concerned as she helped Haley stand up again.  
"Yeah, just ate something bad" Haley replied.  
"Do you think you could be…you know, pregnant?" Brie asked, trying not to offend the Divas Champion. Haley grabbed her phone from her back pocket and looked through the calendar.  
"I'm two weeks late" Haley breathed. "But I've completely missed it before and I've been stressed about Grayson and Jess. I have the court thingy tomorrow" Haley told her.  
"Are you going to take a test?" Brie asked but Haley shook her head.  
"Not yet, I don't want to have to think about it while I'm in court" Haley replied. Brie nodded and the two walked the rest of the way to catering.  
_"Great. Thanks Brie, now I'm panicking. Could I be pregnant?"_

Haley walked into the hotel room that she shared with the guys and flopped on the couch, not even bothering to say hi to anyone and cuddled the pillow.  
"You okay Hales?" Joe asked, leaning over the back of the couch with a full slice of pizza in hand which Haley took and then had a bite.  
"Thankyou" she said to him as she continued eating.  
"That was mine but you're welcome. Now what's wrong?" Joe asked as he sat on the floor in front of Haley. Jon and Colby were still at the arena talking to Mark and Jane about the scripts for the next show.  
_"Should I tell Joe that I might be pregnant? He's a parent himself."_  
"I think-" Haley stopped when Jon and Colby walked into the room, the meeting must've been short. Jon stopped when he saw Haley looking upset and Joe was consoling her.  
"Is everything okay?" he asked, walking over to his girl. Haley forced a smile and nodded.  
"Yeah, just worried about the custody battle tomorrow" Haley lied. There was no point telling him if she wasn't sure herself that she was pregnant. Jon nodded and hugged her.  
"Everything will be okay, I promise" Jon told her. Haley nodded and sat up.  
"I'm gonna go to bed, we've got an early flight tomorrow" she said and walked to her room. When she got to the doorway she heard something.  
"Yeah, she promised she'd be there. I know Grayson will use it against her so I figured calling Sam would be the best bet" Jon said to the guys. Haley walked over to her suitcase and picked up the box she's bought on the way back to the hotel. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked to the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. It felt like to longest few minutes of her life.  
"Damn it" Haley breathed as she read the results. She picked up the second test from the box and waited again but the result was the same. Haley put both tests in the box and buried it in the bottom of her suitcase to hide any evidence then went to bed.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – Haley tries to deal with her new situation and talks to Paul and Stephanie while Jon finally talks to Phil about the kiss.  
****_A/N – How was that? What do you think Haley is going to do? When and how will Jon find out?_**


	31. Chapter 29 - Friend to Lean On

**_A/N – 2 Chapters in one day! I think I may be able to squeeze in a third as well. Here's hoping. Did any of you realise that the next chapter is number 30? 30! I'm proud, this is my longest story ever! Thankyou for sticking with this story :)_**

* * *

The next morning when Jon woke up he found a note on the bedside table.  
_Jon,  
Went for a walk but I'll be back in time to pack my suitcase for our flight back to Tampa.  
Love,  
Haley  
Xx  
_Jon sighed and got up to have a shower. He wondered why Haley had been so quiet last night, he knew she was worried about her daughter's custody and that was natural but something was up and he wanted to know what it was. Part of him was suspicious because they were a half an hour drive from Chicago and Phil had admitted to Haley that he had feelings for her. He shook it off and made a mental note to talk to Phil at the next Raw. For now, he had to make sure Haley kept her daughter. There was a knock at the door and Colby peered in the doorway.  
"Hey man, just wanted to let you know that Haley ended up going for a drive with Joe instead of walking around. They left about half an hour ago" Colby told him. Jon nodded.  
"Okay, thanks" Jon said. Colby turned to leave but Jon stopped him. "Hey, did she say anything before she left?" Jon asked. Colby turned to face him.  
"No, why?" Colby returned. Jon shook his head.  
"It's probably nothing but she's been quiet and we both know she's not a quiet person" Jon sighed.

Haley sat in the passenger seat while Joe drove around Rosemont in silence, she knew she'd have to tell him something eventually.  
"You okay babygirl?" Joe asked finally, cutting the silence. Haley turned from the window to face him as they stopped at a red light.  
"Can we pull over at the next park or reserve or something?" Haley asked and Joe nodded. When they came to a stop she got out of the car and walked to a quiet spot and Joe followed her.  
"What's going on? I know you lied to Jon last night" Joe told her. Haley nodded and sighed.  
"I'm pregnant" she breathed. Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
"How long have you known?" Joe asked.  
"Less than 24 hours" Haley replied and Joe sighed.  
"Wow. I'm guessing you haven't told Jon between then and now." Haley shook her head.  
"How do I tell him that he's going to be a father? You heard him when he said he doesn't want that" Haley said with tears in her eyes.  
"He said not yet, not that he didn't want them ever. Do you want me to talk to him?" Joe offered, taking Haley by surprise.  
"After I've told him. I need to be the one who tells him or he'll be furious" Haley said.  
"Hey Haley, Joe" Brie and Nikki greeted. They looked like they had been out for a jog.  
"Hi" Haley returned.  
"Everything okay?" Nikki asked. She hadn't been told about the conversation with Brie apparently.  
"Brie…" Haley let on to Brie who covered her mouth.  
"No way" Brie breathed.  
"He doesn't know yet but I had to tell somebody. Do NOT tell anybody, not even John or Bryan" Haley warned. Brie and Nikki nodded and hugged Haley before leaving.  
"Who else needs to know?" Joe asked. Haley sighed. Her brother and her mother.  
"Mum and Dave, Steph and Paul, and Mark and Jane" Haley told him. Joe sighed.  
"Your brother and Mum are gonna be mad aren't they?" Joe asked. Haley nodded.  
"Dave will be the worst which is why he'll be the last to know" Haley replied.  
"You ready to go back yet?" Joe asked and Haley nodded.

**_Raw (Backstage)_**  
Haley walked quickly and quietly to Paul and Stephanie's office and knocked a few times.  
"Come in" was heard from the other side of the door and Haley walked in and sat down.  
"Haley, this is a surprise. Is everything okay? Did you want to talk about storylines or…" Paul stopped when he noticed how nervous she looked.  
"There's something you need to know, only Brie, Nikki and Joe know and you can't tell anyone. I'm going to Mark and Jane next" Haley said to the power couple.  
"Okay, Haley what's wrong?" Steph asked concerned. Haley was rarely jumpy, she was always upbeat.  
"I'm pregnant. While I was off work last week for the court hearing with my daughter I made an excuse to go to the doctors and I'm five weeks along. Jon doesn't know and I don't know how to tell him" Haley informed them. Stephanie and Paul shared a look. "I'm scared" Haley admitted. "I don't want to lose him" she continued.  
"Does Dave know yet?" Paul asked. Haley and Dave were close but Paul knew Dave didn't like Jon.  
"No. Just Brie and Nikki and Joe" Haley told them. Paul sighed.  
"We'll tell Mark and Jane but they'll most likely take you off match cards. What do you wanna do?" Steph asked.  
"If I'm taken off match cards then Jon will know something's up. Just have me be in a lot of segments so it's not noticeable or put me in a match against Brie or Nikki. They'll be more careful" Haley replied, unsure of what she wanted to do.  
"Okay. Thankyou for telling us. You'll be okay Haley, you're tough" Steph smiled and hugged the younger woman. Once Steph let go Haley was hugged by Paul and she smiled.  
"Thankyou" Haley returned and walked towards her locker room but was pulled aside by Jon.  
"I'm gonna go talk to Phil. Did you want to come with?" he asked. Haley nodded and followed him to the main eventer's locker room and knocked on the door.  
"Yeah?" John Cena asked as he opened the door.  
"I need to talk to Phil, can you send him out?" Jon asked. Cena nodded and turned, calling out to Phil. He was soon replaced in the doorway by the Chicago native.  
"Hey" Phil greeted and followed the couple to a hallway where they could all talk in private.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the night before the Payback PPV" Jon told him and Phil nodded.  
"The kiss" he guessed.  
"I told you before you and Haley went outside that Haley's _my_ girl and I meant it. Don't ever kiss her again. I'm not saying you two can't be friends, I know Haley cares about you too much to lose you" Jon said as he looked over his shoulder at the woman in question.  
"She should get to choose, not you" Phil stated.  
"I told you, I love Jon" Haley told him and Jon smiled.  
"Then I'm okay with that. April and I are back together already, she knew why I broke it off with her and she said to me that when I realised you didn't want me that she's be waiting" Phil informed the two and Haley scoffed.  
"I wouldn't have done that, you're lucky to have her" Haley said to him before covering her mouth, she was going to be sick and if she did throw up then she knew Jon wouldn't leave her side until she told him.  
"Haley" Jon cooed as he walked her over to one of the equipment boxes and she sat down. "Go get doc" Jon told Phil. Haley shook her head.  
"No, I'm fine" Haley told them. Phil kept walked. "Phil stop" Haley called out. He turned and saw the desperate look in her eyes, she was hiding something from Jon.  
"You're not well, what's going on?" Jon asked just as Joe and Colby came around the corner. Joe instantly ran to Haley and moved Jon aside.  
"Come on" he said and walked her to the disabled bathrooms so he could watch over her. He knew Jon would be mad that Haley let him in on the secret but he had to make sure Haley was okay first.  
"Thanks" Haley breathed after puking in the toilet. Joe still had a light hold of her hair and was rubbing her back.  
"You need to tell him. I'm not always gonna be around to be your bodyguard when something like this happens" Joe told her. Haley nodded and Joe passed her the water bottle he'd grabbed before they'd bumped into each other and handed it to her. "You need it more than I do" he told her and Haley took it and chugged the whole thing.  
"You're scheduled to win your match tonight right?" Haley asked and Joe nodded.  
"The six-man tag, yeah" Joe replied.  
"I'll tell him after" Haley said and let Joe help her stand. The two walked out of the room and Jon was waiting, leaning against the wall.  
"Joe can you give us a minute?" Jon asked, not taking his eyes off Haley. She looked to Joe pleading him to stay with her eyes.  
"Sorry man, no can do" Joe said.  
"Fine, you obviously know her secret. What's going on?" Jon asked looking between the two.  
"What's a few hours difference? Just tell him now" Joe told Haley. She looked up at the Samoan next to her and he smiled encouragingly then she turned her attention to Jon.  
"I'm-" Haley's phone rang, cutting her off and she looked at the name at the top of the screen before answering. "Dave?" Haley answered.  
"Jess is in hospital" he told her.  
"Why? What's happening?" Haley asked, frantically.  
"She collapsed" Dave told her. "They say it was an asthma attack, her teacher called 911 and then called Mum. I had to call you" Dave continued.  
"Is she okay?" Haley asked.  
"She's fine, they got to her in time. She now has an asthma puffer and we gave one to the school as well" Dave replied. Haley let out a sigh of relief.  
"You could've started with the fact that she's okay" Haley told him.  
"Next time" Dave told her. "She's okay so you don't need to come home but I just wanted to let you know" Dave said.  
"I'll be on the first flight after Smackdown tapings. I've missed a lot of work already but I have to see her as soon as possible" Haley told him then hung up. She turned to Jon and Joe.  
"Is she okay?" Jon asked. Haley nodded.  
"Asthma attack but she's okay. Thank God" Haley breathed. She could see the determination in his eyes to find out what she was keeping from him. "Look, I'll tell you later. I just need to calm down from my freak-out" Haley told him then walked off to catering.

When Jon got back to the hotel he sat on the couch and looked at Joe.  
"It's for her to tell so don't look at me" Joe said, raising his hands in surrender. Jon thought about something for a second before standing up and heading to his room. Joe saw him lean over Haley's suitcase and ran to stop him but by the time he reached the doorway Jon was standing over an empty suitcase.  
"There's nothing here" Jon grumbled then kicked the empty suitcase.  
"You're cleaning that up you know" Haley said from behind Joe in the doorway. Her arms were folded across her chest.  
"What the hell aren't you telling me? You know I love you, there's nothing you could do or say that could change that" Jon told her. He was reaching the end of his rope and the fact that she wasn't trusting him was making it worse. "What could you say that would possibly make me stop loving you? Is there somebody else?" Jon asked frustrated. Haley looked at him in disbelief.  
"There's nobody else Jon" Haley told him as she walked up to him. He was pacing in the middle of the room trying to keep his temper in check. He stopped when he felt her hand on his arm and turned to face her.  
"Then what is it?" he asked.  
"I'm pregnant" she said finally.

* * *

**_A/N – Best way to end a chapter (Because I'm mean and love to leave it on a cliffhanger). How will Jon react?  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Jon tries to deal with the new reality and Haley begins to hear rumours backstage about her pregnancy.**


	32. Chapter 30 - Faith

**_A/N – My longest chapter yet!_**

* * *

Haley wasn't sure what to expect and it was an eerie silence while she waited for Jon to say something, anything. Haley watched Jon and saw the realisation in his eyes before the anger came into play and he turned and walked to the door.  
"Jon, wait" Haley said, turning to watch him. Jon kept walking though and Haley looked to Joe who had left the room just before Haley had told Jon.  
"I'll go talk to him" Joe told her and walked out the door to follow his friend and teammate. Haley grabbed her phone and key to the hotel room and walked out the room, calling Layla in the process.  
"Hey boo" Layla greeted. Haley could hear Colby in the background and knew that she shouldn't interrupt them.  
"Sorry, I called the wrong number. Have fun with Colby" Haley tried her best not to let her voice crack then hung up and dialled Brie.  
"Haley?" Brie answered her phone.  
"I need someone to talk to" Haley admitted, letting her voice crack. Brie instantly knew what was up.  
"Room 329" Brie told her and waited for Haley to hang up. When Haley got to the room she was met by Bryan.  
"Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Bryan asked as he hugged her. Brie came around the corner and Bryan moved so Brie could hug her and then led her to the bed to sit down and talk.  
"Is it okay if I tell him?" Brie asked and Haley nodded. Brie turned to Bryan. "Haley's pregnant" Brie told him and Bryan's expression changed.  
"Does Jon know?" he asked.  
"He walked out. I don't know what to do, I love him but I won't give up another baby" Haley cried. At that point there was a knock at the door.  
"Crap, I forgot Nikki and John were coming over" Brie sighed and Haley looked up.  
"It's okay, I can go somewhere else" Haley told her but Brie shook her head.  
"No" Brie said and let Nikki and John in.  
"You can tell" Haley said before Brie could ask.  
"Haley's pregnant and Jon walked out when he found out" Brie informed them, mainly John since Nikki knew about the pregnancy already.  
"Do you know where he went?" Nikki asked. Haley shook her head.  
"Joe went after him to try and talk to him" Haley told them.  
"Well the guys have a six-man tag match for the Smackdown taping later so we know where he'll be then" John said.  
"Did you wanna stay here with us until Smackdown?" Brie asked.  
"If it's okay with you" Haley nodded. Brie nodded and hugged Haley, trying to comfort her.

After spending the entire afternoon with the Bellas, Bryan and John, Haley felt a little less sad. She knew she needed to talk to Jon though, and soon. When she got out of the back seat of Bryan's rental car with Brie and Nikki, the twins said goodbye to their respective man and walked with Haley to the locker room to drop off their bags before heading to catering.  
"Joe" Haley spotted him in the corridor. He turned, already knowing what she was going to ask.  
"I talked to him but he's still mad at you for not telling him first. He was freaking out when we got back to the hotel and you were gone" Joe told her. Haley sighed.  
"I had to get out of there, I went to see Brie" Haley said.  
"And me" Nikki smiled from behind Haley. Joe looked back at Haley.  
"You two need to talk. I'll make sure Colby's dressed and out of the locker room so you and Jon can have some privacy there" Joe told her and Haley nodded.  
"Thankyou for everything Joe" Haley smiled and Joe nodded in acknowledgement before heading to his locker room leaving the three women to go to catering. Haley spotted Jon at his usual table in the corner by the TV but she was only halfway there when Eva stepped in her way.  
"Heard you're eating for two, now I know why Jon says no to me. He feels like he _has_ to stay with you, he doesn't love you" Eva spat. Everyone in catering turned to Haley and Eva, including Jon who met her eyes before Haley turned and ran. Jon instantly got up from his seat to chase Haley, they needed to talk, and after Eva's rude display he would need to prove to Haley that he does in fact love her.  
"Haley" Jon called out. He could hear crying and followed the sound to his locker room, the door was half-open and he knew the guys weren't there. "Haley" he breathed and she looked up upon hearing her name. Her face was red and some of her hair was plastered to her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy. Jon walked over to her and knelt in front of the couch she was sitting on. She sniffled a few times and Jon tucked her hair behind her ears.  
"I'm sorry. I'm s, so sorry" she sobbed.  
"What are you sorry for? We _both_ made this happen" Jon reminded her. "It takes two to make a baby" he smiled. Haley looked at him confused.  
"You're not mad?" she asked.  
"I'm mad, I'm pissed off. I'm mad because you didn't tell me and yeah, a baby wasn't in the plan right now but Joe talked to me about being a Dad and he's right. You've even said I'm good with Jess and I'm terrified, I'll admit. But we're in this together" Jon told her and kissed her hand that he'd been holding. "I love you Haley, I know raising a child will be difficult but you're already a great mother and-" Jon was forced to stop mid-sentence when Haley bolted to the bathroom. He followed her and held her hair back.  
"I do not miss this" Haley grumbled after she finished puking.  
"Morning sickness?" Jon asked and Haley nodded.  
"Although I don't understand why they call it morning sickness when it comes at any hour of the day. For me it's evening sickness" Haley told him as he helped her to her feet.  
"Come on, I'll get you some water and have you eaten anything today?" he asked.  
"Please don't tell me you're going to be one of those overprotective Dads" Haley groaned and Jon chuckled.  
"I just want to make sure you, and the baby are okay" Jon smiled then his face dropped. "Does Dave know yet? Your Mum?" he asked. Haley stopped in her tracks and shook her head.  
"Nope, and we go home tomorrow. Dave's gonna kill you" Haley sighed and they walked the rest of the way to catering. When they arrived everyone looked at them, waiting for anything.  
"You're staring" Jon said and most turned back to what they were doing before. Jon walked with Haley to their table. Their social group had changed slightly; Brie and Nikki now sat with them as well as JoJo. Celeste now sat with April and the Funkadactyls and Layla was often switching up between Colby and Celeste.  
"So how come I didn't know boo?" Layla asked, looking a little hurt.  
"Sorry, I called you earlier but you sounded like you were a bit busy" Haley replied and Layla shared a glance at Colby which JoJo and Nikki quickly caught on with.  
"So are you keeping it?" Nikki asked. She was curious since she was pretty sure kids were out of the question for her.  
"Yeah, not to be a bitch but I was keeping it whether Jon wanted one or not. It was just a question of whether or not I was doing it alone" Haley replied then looked at Jon hoping she hadn't offended him.  
"Well I'm in" he smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around Haley's waist. "Now food…" Jon said to Haley and she groaned.  
"Right now all I want is chocolate cake with lots of icing and strawberries" Haley grumbled.  
"Cravings" Nikki said in a singsong voice. Haley glared at her.  
"Strawberries I can do, cake not so much" Jon said and practically dragged Haley to where all the food was.  
"Strawberries, cheese and chicken" Haley said as she put each piece of food on her plate. Jon shook his head.  
"Great mix" he said and Haley smiled.  
"I know" she said and walked back to their table and sat next to Joe with a spare seat to her right so Jon could sit beside her.  
"So, all good?" Joe asked before Jon came back over. Haley nodded.  
"Thank you" she smiled.

**_Raw: The Shield (w/Faye) vs. The Usos and Christian_**  
The Shield walked through the crowd and jumped over the barricade for the match and Faye got in the ring to pose with the guys.  
"Stay safe" Jon whispered in her ear before the opposing team came out. Haley nodded and got back into character. She got out of the ring and watched the match eagerly, she loved being part of the Shield; not just because she was dating Jon and they were closer but because she had a closer than front-row seat at the action to learn. When Dean got hit with a DDT after avoiding the killswitch Faye slapped the mat, cheering him on.  
"Come on Dean" she shouted from ringside. Seth tripped Christian as he set up for a spear then Christian hit a crossbody on Dean but Dean rolled through then hit a clothesline on Christian. Dean started unloading on the former world champ but Christian came back with a right hand then a tornado DDT. Roman then sent Christian over the ropes and Jimmy Uso hit a crossbody on Roman and both fell to the outside. Jey Uso then landed a dive on them from the apron and Christian hit the spear on Dean for the win. Faye slid under the bottom rope and crawled over to Dean to check on him. Roman and Seth got back in the ring as well and the four walked backstage together.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
"Ready to go face your family?" Jon asked. Haley chuckled.  
"I am, but I'm not so sure Joe and Colby will ever see you alive again. My brother is going to be _mad_. The last guy that got me pregnant, left me" Haley reminded him.  
"Yeah, I'm very well aware of that but I'm still here" Jon said.  
"But you did leave for a while there" Haley pointed out.  
"Go pack your stuff" Jon groaned and walked back to his locker room to shower and pack. His life was now changed and he knew it. He'd always said to himself he didn't want the responsibility of children but with Haley it was different, he knew she was a great mother already and he had experience with Jess. He knew he wasn't ready right now but he had nine months to prepare, probably less. He walked into his locker room and Joe and Colby looked at him. "What?" he asked.  
"How does it feel Dad?" Colby teased. Joe chuckled.  
"I'm not a Dad yet" Jon reminded him.  
"If you haven't already noticed, you're already being more protective of Haley so your instinct are kicking in already. You should've seen me with my wife when she was pregnant" Joe said with a smile. "I can't wait to get home and see my girls" Joe said to himself. He was already packed and the car had their non-wrestling suitcases in the back.  
"We're gonna go talk to Mark and Jane about what our next rivalry is and what's happening for Money in the Bank" Colby said then walked with Joe out the door.

The flight back to Tampa was quick and Haley was glad because she wanted to get in her nice warm bed and sleep for a week. Jon paid for a taxi to drive them to their house and the two dragged their suitcases inside before falling asleep on the couch. Not even having enough energy to walk the stairs. We Own it from Fast and Furious 6 began playing over Haley's phone and she yawned as she looked at the screen. Jon was fast asleep pinning Haley to the side of the couch.  
"Hello" Haley whispered into the phone, trying not to wake Jon.  
"Hey little sis, are you picking Jess up from school today and coming to see your favourite brother?" Dave asked. He seemed to be in a good mood.  
"You're my only brother" Haley reminded him. "And Jon and I will be over as soon as I wake him up. Besides, I want to see my daughter, she was in hospital yesterday and I wanna make sure you haven't made it worse" Haley teased.  
"How could I make asthma worse?" Dave asked.  
"I don't know, but you could have" Haley said. Jon stirred and Haley moved the phone to avoid Jon knocking it to the ground as he stretched. "Morning sleepyhead" she smiled at Jon.  
"Morning" he returned.  
"Midday actually" Dave said over the phone.  
"Your brother?" Jon guessed and Haley nodded.  
"We'll see you in about fifteen minutes" Haley told Dave before hanging up.  
"You do realise we need to shower and eat before going over there right? That will take longer than fifteen minutes just on its own" Jon told her.  
"Dave will have food, it's midday as he said" Haley replied and Jon sat up so Haley could do the same.  
"I'm surprised the couch fit us both" Jon said as he stretched again.  
"Are you implying something?" Haley said jokingly.  
"No" Jon told her then planted a kiss on her lips. "I'm gonna go shower, care to join me?" Jon smirked and Haley smiled before following him.  
Fifteen minutes later Haley and Jon were at Dave's front door and Dave was also the one to answer the door.  
"Hey sis, Jon" Dave greeted and let them in.  
"So is everyone here?" Haley asked, looking around for signs of her mother. Donna was the only one she felt would defend Jon against Dave.  
"Everyone except Keilani, her boys and Jess" Dave replied. "What's going on?" he asked, looking between Jon and Haley.  
"Mum" Haley yelled and soon heard running on the stairs.  
"Hey sweetie" Donna hugged her daughter.  
"So I have something to tell you but you may want to sit down" Haley said. Jon's heart was beating a mile a minute, Dave was protective of his sister.  
"Haley?" Dave asked. Haley looked to Jon and then at her brother.  
"I'm pregnant" she said nervously. Donna's jaw dropped and Dave stood up from the chair, glaring at Jon.  
"What?" Dave asked through clenched teeth.  
"David" Donna scolded then turned to Haley and Jon. "Are you keeping it? Do you both want this? It's a huge responsibility" Donna reminded them.  
"I'm keeping it" Haley replied.  
"I'm terrified, I never had great parents growing up. I had a deadbeat Dad and my Mum was a drug addict. But I love Haley, and I'm gonna be the best Dad I can for the baby" Jon said to both Dave and Donna.  
"Next thing you know he'll propose" Dave grumbled. Haley's eyes widened and she turned to Jon.  
"No, no marriage. I don't want to _ever_ get married just because I'm pregnant" Haley said quickly. Jon nodded.  
"Wasn't planning on it anyway" he told her then realised how bad that sounded. "Not what I meant" he said quickly. "I meant that the plan was for us to be a couple then marriage in a couple of years the maybe a baby and a dog. Not that I never want to marry you" Jon told her.  
"That was your plan?" Haley asked.  
"It was what I read from your wedding journal" Jon admitted. "When I overheard you and the twins talking about marriage and kids I was curious" he shrugged.  
"That was private" Haley told him as she slapped him arm. Jon noticed Haley's eyes start rolling in the back of her head and caught her as she collapsed.  
"Haley! Haley" Jon said to her, trying to get her to wake up. Donna ran to the phone and dialled 911.

* * *

**_A/N – I'm mean with cliffhangers! Three chapters in one day, anyone happy?  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Haley wakes up in hospital and hears some news that freaks her out. Jon goes back to work while Haley is in hospital but when Haley returns at Money in the Bank she is proud to watch Dean in the ladder match from ringside but when Raw rolls about Haley is devastated with what she sees.**


	33. Chapter 31 - Turn of Events

Jon sat in the waiting room with Donna and Dave, waiting. It was all they could do until Haley woke up. Donna and Dave walked to the cafeteria to grab some food while Jon waited on news, he was leaning forward in his chair when a doctor called out Haley's name, he stood up instantly and walked up to the doctor.  
"Are you family?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm her boyfriend" Jon replied. The doctor looked him up and down just as Dave walked over.  
"Is Haley okay?" Dave asked.  
"Are you family?" the doctor asked.  
"I'm her brother" Dave replied.  
"Come with me" the doctor said and walked down a corridor then turned left. Donna put her hand on Jon's shoulder and he turned to face her.  
"I'll come back to fill you in. Just stay put" Donna told him and Jon nodded before sitting down again.  
"Thank you" Jon breathed and ran his fingers through his hair. Donna walked down the hallway until she found an open door with Dave, Haley and the doctor in there.  
"Is she okay?" Donna asked.  
"She collapsed because the pregnancy is high-risk. She needs to stay on bed rest and eat right and she should be fine. No stress" the doctor informed them.  
"Is Jon able to come see her?" Donna asked. The doctor seemed like an asshole to keep Jon away.  
"I don't think-"  
"Look, I don't know what your problem is but that man out there loves Haley and he would do anything for her…and Haley loves him. I haven't seen her this happy since she started wrestling the independents when she was 18" Donna snapped at the doctor.  
"Okay" the doctor sighed and Donna walked out of the room to get Jon who stood up when he spotted Donna storming over to him.  
"That doctor is an ass. Haley's okay, she just needs bed rest, no stress and to eat right. You can come in if you want" Donna told him and the two walked into the room just as Haley started to stir. Jon walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Hey" Haley said drowsily. Jon smiled, finally seeing her chocolate brown eyes.  
"Hey" Jon returned. Haley groaned and her stomach growled.  
"Very attractive" Dave told her. Haley turned to her brother and smiled.  
"Am I okay? The baby?" Haled asked.  
"It's a high-risk pregnancy, you have to be stress free and are restricted to bed rest" Donna told her. Haley sighed.  
"Great, just great. I'm gonna miss more work" Haley groaned.  
"What's more important, work or your baby's health?" Donna asked. Haley looked to Jon.  
"Fine" Haley grumbled. "But I'm watching it on the TV" she told them. Jon smiled and kissed her forehead.

**_2 Weeks Later (Money in the Bank PPV)_**  
Haley arrived backstage with Jon who was wheeling her suitcase and his own.  
"I'm not a cripple, I can drag my own suitcase" Haley told him. She smiled when she saw Joe and Colby walking up to them.  
"Hey babygirl" Joe smiled and hugged her.  
"Hey guys, I missed you" Haley greeted. Colby took a hug next.  
"So how's the bub?" Colby asked and Haley smiled and rubbed her flat stomach.  
"Good, doc cleared me to work so I'm assuming that's good" she replied. Jon smiled and rested his hand on Haley's lower back.  
"Let's get inside, the PPV starts soon" Jon told her and they all walked inside with Haley staying in the Shield's locker room, only standing outside the room while the guys got changed.  
"Ready to go?" Haley asked with a smile as Jon came out of the room in his Shield gear with the US title in hand.  
"Always" he replied and walked with her to concession doors and then they entered through the crowd, Haley noticed how Jon made sure she stayed close to him. They both knew the fans could get a little over-excited and tap a little too hard on the back or hit them in the head and neither one wanted Haley to be hit in the stomach.

**_World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank Match_**  
Dean sat on the bottom turnbuckle in the ring holding his US title while Faye held her Divas title and sat on the top turnbuckle to watch the other wrestlers make their entrances. It wasn't long till Faye ducked out of the ring and the bell rang signalling the start of the match.  
The match started off with Cesaro and Swagger going after Cody and Sandow then a ladder was set up by Swagger but Dean quickly pulled him down but Wade kicked Dean sending him backwards into the ladder. Fandango connected with a springboard leg drop over a ladder onto Wade. Damien pulled Fandango off the ladder the launched him face first into it. Another ladder was propped up in the corner and Damien hit a big suplex on Fandango over the ladder. Wade pulled off a ladder rung and cracked it over the back of Sandow back in the ring. Wade climbed to the top of the ladder and Dean met him there until Barrett jumped off and Cesaro caught him with a huge uppercut. Dean jumped off the ladder and caught Swagger with a big DDT. Dean cut off Cesaro when he started to climb the ladder but Cesaro got a sleeper hold on Dean and Dean tried to fight out of it but fell of the ladder. Cody then jumped up and cut off Cesaro. Cesaro got in some big kicks to Cody but Cody fought back and dropped him over the ladder that was propped up in the corner with a modified muscle buster. Wade was back in though and gave Cody a scoop slam over a ladder. On the outside, Swagger catapults Sandow into the same ladder that was out under the bottom rope. Swagger cut off Barrett when he set up a ladder and climbed it and knocks Wade off the ladder. Barrett loads up his elbow, jumps back and cracks Swagger who falls off and Barrett reached up for the briefcase but Fandango cut him off. Fandango with a sunset flip on Barrett off the ladder and Fandango got back up to climb the ladder but Dean cut him off and connected with his finishing headlock driver but Cesaro folded up the ladder. Dean hung on but Swagger pulled him off and Dean grabbed the ladder, hitting Cesaro, Swagger and Rhodes with a windmill using the ladder causing Faye to chuckle. Swagger and Cesaro lift up Dean who was still in between the rungs of the ladder and Dean skinned the cat onto the ladder. Swagger and Cesaro walked the ladder to the apron and dumped Dean over the top rope. Faye ran over to Dean to check on him.  
"I'm good, don't worry. I just need a minute" Dean told her. Back in the ring, Swagger puts Cesaro onto his shoulders and starts walking him to the centre of the ring to get the briefcase but Cody dropkicked Swagger causing the human tower to come tumbling down. Cody hit Cross Rhodes on Fandango then Barrett before grabbing a tall ladder and set it up under the briefcase. Dean cut him off and they exchange right hands which busts Cody open but Cody is still able to toss Dean off the ladder. Roman and Seth run down to the ring but Cody fights them off and tries to reach the briefcase but the Shield gets the better of him. Fandango gets hit with a spear from Roman as the Shield cleans house. Rhodes was still down by the ladder but Roman and Seth help Dean up and Ambrose begins to climb the ladder when the Usos hit the ring. A brawl started outside the ring and Dean was on the top of the ladder when Cody pushed it over, sending Dean to the outside on the brawling superstars. Cody climbed the ladder but Sandow showed up and tossed Cody off and got the briefcase, thus winning the match. Faye walked over to Dean, Seth and Roman to check on them and they walked backstage.

**_(Backstage: Offscreen)_**  
"That was incredible, you were amazing" Haley grinned from ear-to-ear. Jon smiled and pulled her to him.  
"Thanks, I pride myself on being able to take on extreme matches like that" Jon told her.  
"Don't remind me. I remember seeing you take a bone saw to the head, I know it wasn't real but you still had thumbtacks as well" Haley shuddered after remembering the match.  
"I'm gonna go shower. I'll be back soon, unless you'd like to join me?" Jon offered. Haley hesitated before shaking her head.  
"Not at work. I'm gonna go to catering and talk to Brie and Nikki" Haley replied and gave him a quick kiss before turning to leave but Jon grabbed her arm and turned her back to him to kiss her again. He backed her against the wall and she let his hands roam across her waist before settling on her stomach.  
"Bye baby" Jon smiled at the double meaning; both Haley and the baby. Haley smiled and let her hand rest above Jon's.  
"I love you" she told him and kissed him again.  
"I love you too" he returned and walked back towards his locker room. Haley turned and headed to catering where she bumped into Brie.  
"Hey" Brie smiled and hugged Haley. Nikki was next.  
"I need to talk to you, it's about Eva" Nikki told her. The three sat down in a corner away from everybody else.  
"What's going on?" Haley asked looking between the twins.  
"Eva's been hitting on Jon the entire time you've been in hospital, at first he was telling her to stay away from him but now he just lets her. She was running her hands up and down his arms on Tuesday's tapings, he didn't stop her" Nikki told her. Haley looked upset.  
"I'll talk to him, but first I think I need to talk to Eva" Haley said, as she stood Brie grabbed her arm.  
"Just make sure you know Jon's side of it too" Brie told her then let Haley go and Haley nodded.  
"I will" Haley replied and walked across the room to Eva's table. Leaning on the table she looked to Eva. "Can we talk? In private" Haley asked. Eva stood up and followed her to the hallway.  
"What's up?" Eva asked with a smile.  
"Stay away from Jon" Haley told her.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about, honestly" Eva lied. Haley scoffed.  
"Seriously? I have friends in both the women's and men's locker rooms and I've heard you've been flirting with Jon while I've been in hospital" Haley told her. Eva smirked.  
"Well I guess someone needs to satisfy his _needs_" Eva said and Haley slapped her.  
"Stay away from Jon, this is your last warning" Haley snapped and walked to Jon's locker room where he was drying his hair. The other two guys were sitting on chairs with their phones.  
"Hey gorgeous" Jon smiled. He noticed Haley anger almost immediately. "Is everything okay?" he asked. Both Joe and Colby looked up, Haley's eyes were watery and she looked as if she was about to cry.  
"Can I talk to you privately?" Haley asked and Joe and Colby got up and walked out leaving the two to talk.  
"What is it?" Jon asked as he walked up to Haley and she took a step back.  
"Nikki told me about Eva" Haley said barely above a whisper.  
"What about Eva?" Jon asked confused.  
"That you've been letting her flirt with you, touch you" Haley told him, meeting his eyes.  
"Haley, at first I told her to stop but I got so sick of telling her to stop and I figured as long as she doesn't try to kiss me that it'd be fine. I'm sorry if that hurt you, it wasn't my intention" Jon told her. This time Haley let him pull her in. "I love _you_ Haley" Jon said and kissed her hair.

**_Raw (Backstage)_**  
Haley and Jon walked into the arena together, hand-in-hand.  
"See you in about half-an-hour" Jon told her before giving her a quick kiss and walking to his locker room with Joe and Colby. Haley smiled and walked to catering, she was starving and she knew she had to keep well fed for the baby.  
"Hey girly" Nikki smiled as she met up with Haley at the buffet table.  
"Nikki, you know I hate being called 'girly'" Haley reminded her. The two sat at the Shield's usual table and Haley ate her meal.  
"Where's your guy?" Brie asked after a while.  
"Probably still game-planning with Joe and Colby" Haley shrugged.  
"Hey, is that Eva?" Bryan pointed out at the redhead that was walking towards the men's locker rooms. Haley stood up and followed her to the Shield's locker room.  
"Hey baby, Haley doesn't suspect a thing" Haley overheard Eva say as Haley reached the doorway. Joe was confused in the doorway as he saw Eva walk into the room and walk over to Jon and straddled his waist. Jon was fast asleep, he and Haley had been up all night and he was exhausted. Haley's morning sickness had started coming around 2am and Jon stayed up to look after her. Haley watched as Eva's lips met Jon's. Joe looked up as he saw a flash of brown hair in the doorway. Jon jumped to his feet startled.  
"Eva get out" Jon yelled and wiped his mouth on his arm.  
"Fine with me" Eva smirked and walked out of the room. Jon turned and saw Joe looking shocked and worried.  
"You know Haley was in the doorway right?" Joe asked. Jon looked to the doorway and his eyes widened.  
"Fuck" he groaned and walked into the corridor where Colby bumped into him.  
"Did you and Haley fight or something? She was balling her eyes out heading towards the garage" Colby said. Jon took off in the direction of the garage and Colby looked to Joe for answers.  
"Eva kissed Jon while he was asleep and Haley saw" Joe told him. Colby ran to the divas locker room.  
"Layla" he called. Trinity opened the door.  
"I'll get her, stop banging on the door" Trin told him. The door closed and was quickly opened again by Layla.  
"Eva kissed Jon while he was sleeping and Haley saw, she thinks Jon cheated" Colby told her quickly.  
"Dammit. She has trust issues already, I'll find her" Layla said.  
"No, she's left the building already" Joe informed her. Layla sighed.  
"Then we have a serious problem." Jon got to the garage and watched as Haley's rental left the lot, she was gone.

* * *

**_A/N – This story is not ending!_****  
NEXT CHAPTER – Two months later Haley returns to the WWE and has a warm welcome back from most. Jon and Haley discus their relationship and the Shield is reunited.**


	34. Chapter 32 - A Shield Reunited

**_A/N – Thankyou to the 5 reviewers! To everyone who favourites, follows and reviews this story, I really appreciate the support! You're amazing_**

* * *

Jon sat in the locker room like he had the last two months, waiting for his match. He stopped sitting in catering because he got sick of people staring at him and asking about Haley and the baby. He had no idea how she was. When he'd gotten back to their house in Tampa her stuff was packed and there was a note saying she was at her brother's house, it was written in her mother's handwriting. When he'd tried to see her at her brother's house her mother lied to him and said she wasn't home, he knew she was but she just didn't want to see him. Her brother had threatened him more than once and Haley rejected every single one of his phone calls.  
"Jon" Colby said for the fifth time. Jon looked up.  
"Sorry, I was…"  
"We know, but we've got to go protect the boss" Joe told him. Jon sighed and stood. He hated the new storyline about protecting Randy but he dealt with it because it was the career he chose. When he walked through the hall he noticed people staring and whispering, the whispering was new and people were smiling at him. He got out to the ring and stood in a line with his brothers for the segment.

**_Raw: September 23_****_rd_****_ (Onscreen)_**  
"…When you compete in an elimination handicap match against the Shield" Triple H said to the ten superstars on the stage. The Shield turned to look at their boss in confusion. "And I'm gonna give you a partner. Hopefully a partner that will fight _for_ you as hard as you supposedly fight _for_ him. Your partner will be a gentleman that gets yet another shot at the WWE Championship at Battleground. He'll be a guy that feels he should be the face of the WWE. A man that feels he should be WWE Champion because quite frankly, he feels he's better than all of you. Your partner tonight will be Daniel Bryan" Triple H told the ten men on the stage.  
"So there you have it the first ever 11-on-3 handicap match but that's not all. We wanted to say thankyou to all the men on that stage, but we also wanted to say thankyou to the WWE Universe. So here's what we're gonna do tonight; all of you will have the opportunity to choose who faces Randy Orton tonight. Will it be R-Truth? Dolph Ziggler? Or Rob Van Dam?" Stephanie said excitedly. "All you have to do is open your smartphone and download the WWE app where you can vote. We want to do what is best for all of you" Stephanie continued.  
"Because what's best for you is what's best for business" Triple H smiled.  
"Thank you" Stephanie smiled but shock and confusion was plastered on everyone's faces when the Shield's theme played instead of Triple H's.  
"Best for business? How is putting the Shield in an 11-on-3 handicap match best for business?" Roman and Seth smiled as Haley walked between Rob and Kofi on the stage coming towards the ring but stopped halfway there.  
"Faye, it's nice to have you back" Steph smiled.  
"Not Faye, Faye was the person I showed the world. Right now this is Haley. Right now, this is the Shield's girl" Haley smiled at the three men in front of her. "And if you're stupid enough to think I'm just gonna sit back and watch _my guys_ get thrown into a handicap match without me in it, you are sadly mistaken. So if you want this match to continue, you'll be making it 11-on-4; the Shield, _all_ of the Shield against the ten men on that stage and Daniel Bryan" Haley told Steph and Triple H.  
"If that's really what you want, then of course" Steph fake smiled. Haley walked up to the Shield and bumped fists with Seth and Roman before meeting Jon's eyes. She kept the microphone away from her mouth when she spoke to him.  
"I'm sorry" she told him. The look in her eyes confused him. Why was she apologising? What did she know? She looked amazing but wasn't she meant to be on bed rest and not compete? Shouldn't she have a baby bump?  
"Haley…" Jon subconsciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and was confused when she didn't pull away.  
"I know what really happened" she told him.  
"Who?" he asked. Haley smiled at Joe and Jon followed her gaze.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
The second they were through the curtains Jon pulled Haley aside.  
"Jon I never stopped loving you but I was hurt. I have trust issues and with what Eva was saying I just, I started to believe her. I want us to have a second chance" she told him. Jon didn't answer her but instead pulled her to him and kissed her. She froze in shock, she thought he'd be furious with her but she quickly responded by kissing him back. When they finally broke the kiss they kept their foreheads touching.  
"I love you" Jon told her. "What happened when you were gone? What made you come back now?" he asked. Haley sighed.  
"Well…"**  
FLASHBACK!**  
Haley was curled up in bed, nothing unusual for the last two months but today was different for the simple reason that Jess was standing in front of her with her hands on her hips.  
"Mum, get up" Jess snapped. "You can't keep being like this over a boy" she told her mother causing Haley to sit upright.  
"I'm meant to be telling you that in about ten years" Haley said to her.  
"Well you need to hear it. Jon loves you, Grandma can see it and I can see it and I'm 8. Are you sure he did what you say he did? What if he was drugged or something like in the TV shows?" Jess asked raising her eyebrows. Haley looked to her phone as it rand for the second time that day.  
"Fine, I'll ask around" Haley sighed and picked up her phone. It was Brie with her weekly update.  
"Hey, how you feeling today?" Brie asked.  
"Much like yesterday and the day before that and the day before that" Haley replied.  
"Okay so the Shield are doing the bidding of Triple H and Randy. Eva's still fighting with the guys to take your spot in the group but they're still telling her where she can stick it, I'm pretty sure Jon added a 'fuck you' in there before storming off. WWE is putting the Total Divas cast in a storyline against AJ and so Eva's following us around like a puppy dog and Nattie is still telling me that Jon hasn't slept with anyone since you" Brie filled her in.  
"Is Joe around?" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, gimme a sec" Brie told her and she could hear the faint sound of heels clicking on the ground then a tangle of voices both male and female.  
"Haley?" Joe asked. Haley couldn't help but smile, she hadn't spoken to anyone but Brie, Layla and Nattie since she'd left.  
"Yeah, it's me. I just wanted to know if you were there when Eva and Jon kissed" Haley asked.  
"Yeah, he was fast asleep. Eva came onto him and he kicked her ass out of the locker room" Joe told her. He heard her sigh into the phone.  
"I feel like an idiot. I let Eva get to me and now Jon's probably mad at me-"  
"That's where you're wrong. He's not mad at you, he's sulking around and every time a woman even tries to hit on him he tells them that he's unavailable. It's funny because one girl started touching his arm and he actually growled at her" Joe chuckled. Haley smiled and a small laugh slipped out. "We miss you" Joe added.  
"I miss you too. Is there anyone else who can verify your story?" Haley asked. The phone went to someone else.  
"Hey Hales." Haley couldn't help but smile.  
"Philly" she greeted. "You can verify Jon's story?" she asked.  
"I was in the locker room next door and heard Jon yelling at Eva. He was not too happy with her" Phil told her. Haley sighed but froze when she heard another voice.  
"Is that Haley?" she recognise the voice immediately. "Let me talk to her" the voice pleaded.  
"Jon" Haley whispered. She wasn't quite ready to talk to him yet, she needed to see him face-to-face.  
"Haley" Jon said as he grabbed the phone. The line was dead. Haley dialled another number she knew so well.  
"Paul, I want to come back and I want to make it a surprise. Don't advertise me, I'll be back next week" Haley said.  
"Great, see you then. Tell your brother I said hi" Paul told her and they hung up.  
**END FLASHBACK!**  
"So that's basically how I decided to come back now" Haley explained.  
"What about the baby?" Jon asked.  
"A few days after I left I had a miscarriage. Dave rushed me to the hospital but once it starts there's no stopping it" Haley replied with a heavy sigh.  
"I'm glad you're back, but why didn't you trust me? Why didn't you wait to hear what I had to say?" Jon asked.  
"Because I was scared. I haven't had any good relationships; Grayson left and Randy was a liar and a cheat. I guess with you I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop for a while and with Eva talking trash all the time I eventually let her into my head. I've never felt with anyone the way I feel when I'm with you" Haley told him and it was Jon's turn to sigh.  
"Come here" he said to her and pulled her to him, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I'm not like Randy or Grayson, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" he assured her before kissing her forehead. "How can I be with anyone else when I'm so in love with you?" Jon asked. Haley pulled away just enough so he could see her smile.  
"Good point" she said and kissed him. They only pulled away when they heard clapping and turned to see Brie, Nikki, Bryan, John Cena, Joe, Colby, Cesaro, Phil and Layla.  
"Do you know how long we've been waiting for that?" Nikki asked with a grin.  
"Do you have any idea how much _I_ missed that?" Haley returned then looked to Jon.  
"What about me?" Jon asked, feigning hurt.  
"Yeah sook" Joe teased.  
"Yeah, never coming out of the locker room" Haley smiled.  
"How did you…" Jon started to ask and Haley looked to Brie.  
"I had a spy or two" Haley replied with a smile.  
"Shield, you have a segment" a crew member told them. Haley turned to her man.  
"Ready?" she asked with a smile. Jon nodded and walked with her to where they filmed the promos.

**_Raw (Onscreen)_**  
"Did the boss; Triple H and the lovely Stephanie McMahon throw us to the wolves tonight? 11-on-4 handicap match. Or, are we the hounds that hunt the wolves? That chase them down and eat them alive?" Dean asked. "Is this match now taking place because we've been decimating those 11 individuals pretty much all year? Maybe but for us that's not important. What is important is this match tonight is what's best for business. Our backs are kind of up against the wall though I mean. But remind me, refresh my memory, what happens every time our backs are against the wall?" Dean said to the group.  
"Oh I don't know, we just revolutionise the entire industry. We just change the game from the inside out. We make everyone in this locker room stand up and take notice" Seth stated.  
"And most importantly, we win. Because we're winners, we're studs and Haley's gorgeous. Tonight, we're gonna do our jobs, simple as that" Dean told the camera.  
"Believe that" Roman said.  
"And you can most definitely Believe in the Shield" Haley smiled and the camera looked down to the titles.  
**Raw: 11-on-4 Elimination Handicap match**  
The Shield's theme blared through the arena and Haley walked behind Dean but in front of Seth and Roman. She was happy to be using her real name now and she was more than happy to be back with her team, back with Jon. They jumped over the barricade but as soon as they did Cody Rhodes and Goldust attacked the men in the Shield before being dragged backstage by security. Haley checked on Dean, Seth and Roman then they got into the ring ready for their match.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER – The Shield faces bad odds in their 11-on-4 elimination handicap match, Eva gets what's coming to her following the show and Jon and Haley have some alone time before they catch their flight to the next town for Smackdown tapings.**


	35. Chapter 33 - Facing Reality

Jimmy Uso began the match against Seth who started a beatdown then tried to irish whip him into the Shield's corner but Jimmy slid and ran back towards his own corner, catching Seth in a headlock and walking him so Dolph could tag himself in. Dolph started off with a headbutt and Seth staggered to a neutral corner before Dolph irish whipped him into the opposite corner and Seth fell to his hands and knees. Ziggler pulled him to his feet but Seth punched him in the ribs a few times and tagged in Dean and the two double-teamed Dolph in the Shield's corner before Seth stood on the apron next to Haley. Dean proceeded to beat down Dolph in one of the neutral corners then dragged him back to tag in Roman.  
"You know I could take him right?" Haley asked.  
"Sorry, not yet" he replied. Roman beat down Dolph in their corner and tagged in Seth but just as he stepped into the ring Haley tagged herself in and the Shield all watched her duck between the bottom and middle ropes and start kicking Dolph in the corner. She let him get to his feet before jumping up to hit an enzuigiri to Dolph's head which landed flush. She got to her feet and the guys were smiling. Haley pulled Dolph away from the corner but barely got a two count so she dragged him back to her corner and tagged in Seth and held Dolph still so Seth could kick him in the ribs before she stood beside Dean on the apron. Dolph ducked between Seth's legs and reached for a tag but Seth held him still and dragged him back to the Shield's corner and tagged in Dean who slid around to face the former world champ and stomped on his fingers. He pulled Dolph to his feet and went for a clothesline but Dolph reversed it into a dropkick and both men were down on the mat until Dolph was able to tag in Rob. Rob came in strong and fast with clotheslines then a nasty kick before attempting rolling thunder but Dean rolled out the way and Rob landed on his feet. Dean punched Rob in the ribs then attempted to shove his face into the turnbuckle but Rob got his foot up just in time and back-elbowed Dean before hitting him with a springboard kick. When Dean stood in the opposite corner Rob charged him with his shoulder and thrust him into the corner twice but on the third try Dean moved and shoved Rob shoulder-first into the ring post. Dean pulled him out of the corner and hit his finishing headlock driver for the pin and elimination of Rob Van Dam. Dean backed up to his corner and the Shield smiled at the fact that they had eliminated their biggest threat, or second biggest depending.  
Kofi Kingston was in the ring next and Dean tagged out to Seth to let the high-flyers go at it but Kofi was quickly in control and got Seth into an armbar submission but Seth got to his feet and reversed it by slamming him into the mat. Seth quickly dragged Kofi to his corner and tagged in Dean who wrapped Kofi's injured arm around the ring rope and held it there until the referee's four count. Dean punched Kofi back to the Shield's corner and offered his hand out to Haley who smiled and tagged herself in. She kicked Kofi in the head with a Trish Stratus-like kick and put Kofi into the anaconda vice and he soon tapped out, Haley had forced her first elimination. Titus O'Neil snuck in behind Haley as she stood and shoved her hard into the turnbuckle and she winced, she didn't quite have enough time to avoid the impact of Titus' body crushing hers into the corner and she fell to the mat.  
"Come on Haley" the Shield called out to her. They were all cheering her on, waving out for a tag or clapping to try and get the crowd involved. She got to her feet and dropkicked Titus in the knee causing him to stumble before running to her corner to tag in Dean. Dean got a quick beatdown by Titus then tagged in Roman who wasn't so easy to take down. The two men tried to out-muscle each other but Roman got the better end of that deal pushing Titus to the Shield's corner where Seth tagged himself in and started punching Titus from the second rope on the outside. While Seth rolled into the ring Dean and Haley held onto Titus until Seth continued the beating before tagging in Roman. Roman started punching Titus but once he started talking trash Titus backed him up and began punching back, knocking all members of the Shield off the apron in the process he turned to kick Roman but he ducked and hit Titus with a spear for the elimination. It was down to 8-on-4 and Justin Gabriel got in the ring next landing his fair share of kicks before getting some momentum which was quickly stopped by a spear for another elimination. Zack Ryder was the next daring enough to try his luck against Roman hitting him with punches but when he tried to irish whip Roman to the corner Roman reversed it and ran at Ryder who got his knees up just in time to daze Roman enough for a dropkick to land flush. Ryder then went for the Broski boot but was hit with a spear for the pin. Daniel Bryan got in the ring next and landed a few kicks before Roman irish whipped him into the corner but Bryan climbed the turnbuckle and Roman ran into the corner and turned to get hit with a running clothesline. Bryan knocked the Shield off the apron again then when Roman missed with a body splash in the corner Bryan got him with a running knee then a dropkick. He tagged in Jey Uso who landed a hard kick before tagging in his brother with the splash for the pin. Dean, Seth and Haley looked in the ring in shock.  
"Did he just…" Seth pointed to the ring.  
"Plan B?" Haley asked looking to the two.  
"We don't have one" Dean breathed. Seth got in the ring against Darren Young and Darren started the punches while Seth was stuck at the turnbuckle but Seth dropped him face-first into the turnbuckle and kneed Darren before tagging in Dean. They knew they had to be more careful now because if they both were eliminated then Haley would be stuck on her own. Dean got Darren to the corner and climbed the turnbuckle to punch him before jumping back down to the mat and slapping him around a bit which Haley always found amusing. Dean dragged Darren to the corner and Seth tagged himself in continuing the beatdown until Seth hit him in the side of the head with his knee for the eliminating pin but Dolph was quick to sneak into the ring and Dolph had a flurry of activity before Seth dropped him face-first into the turnbuckle and tagged in Dean who was doing really well until Ziggler hit the Zig-Zag and got the pin. Haley's jaw dropped but Seth was quickly into the ring and attacking Dolph before ha had a chance to get to his feet. Seth tried his best to keep Ziggler from his corner but was ultimately in need of a tag. Haley's hand was extended but Seth was hesitant to tag, she was a woman and Dolph was at his corner to tag in a fresh man.  
"Dammit Seth, trust me" Haley snapped and Seth tagged her in. Haley ran at R-Truth, knocking him down and laying in the punches before standing up and hitting a springboard back elbow and then a tornado DDT from the second turnbuckle. She was on a roll. She lifted R-Truth to his feet and hit the Fake-Out for the elimination. Dolph was in quicker than Haley could get to her feet and hit the Zig-Zag for the pin. Seth got into the ring and Daniel Bryan directed the Usos and Dolph to surround the ring Shield style. The four began beating down Seth but just as they did, Dean and Roman ran form the back to help him out but were taken down. Haley was still down and out from her elimination but Seth was okay for the time being. That was until Bryan hit him with the knee for the win.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley and the rest of the superstars that had competed in the match were all complimented by Paul Levesque, Vince McMahon and Stephanie for the match.  
"To be honest I wasn't really sure about having Haley in the match. It was a last minute decision that we allowed her to choose, but I'm glad you were in there. You were amazing, you sold the moves perfectly" Stephanie smiled and hugged the younger woman.  
"She was so light to throw around" Titus smirked and Haley punched him playfully.  
"You're so funny" Haley said shaking her head.  
"Are you okay with doing more inter-gender matches?" Vince asked and Haley nodded.  
"Okay then" Paul smiled and Haley walked in the direction of the Divas locker room but stopped when she saw Eva talking to Jane and Mark.  
"Well if the Shield says no then you can't force yourself into the group. Haley's back now anyway and the three men have told us that the only women allowed in the group are Layla and Haley. No means no" Mark told her. Haley knew Jane was scarier than Mark, she'd figured that out on her second day when she had her in-ring debut and was so nervous she botched a back body drop and nearly planted Michelle McCool on her neck.  
"Jane, Mark" Haley greeted with a smile that was returned by the two authority figures.  
"Haley, welcome back" Jane said and hugged the woman.  
"Thankyou. So what's going on with Red Devil over here?" Haley asked with a smirk while motioning to Eva who looked offended by Haley's nickname for her. Jane and Mark couldn't hold back the smile.  
"She was wanting to take your place in the Shield" Jane informed her and Haley chuckled and turned to Eva.  
"Well I'm back now and so there's no space in the Shield for a vindictive little tramp like you" Haley smirked and Eva scoffed before walking towards catering.  
"We're going to put you in a feud with AJ, you'll be in a triple threat match against Brie and AJ at Battleground to reclaim the championship but we're still not sure how we want that match to end just yet" Mark said to Haley.  
"That's okay, right now I just want to get back into the swing of things. The title will come home with me soon enough" she smiled and walked up to catering and tapped on Jon's shoulder, he turned in his chair to face her.  
"Hey, I was just about to get up and find you" Jon told her. Haley slid down into the seat next to him and then followed Jon's gaze to Eva who was watching them. Jon turned and kissed Haley's cheek and Haley giggled when he followed with a few kisses down her neck, he knew it tickled her and he loved that.  
"Okay, okay, stop it" Haley giggled, shrugging Jon off gently. He smiled at her and she kissed him. Right now was perfect, she didn't want it to end but she knew eventually he'd want to talk to her.  
"We're gonna give the two of you the hotel for the night. Joe and I are gonna stay with Cesaro" Colby told the couple and Haley but her bottom lip to try and hide her smile.  
"Thanks man" Jon smiled. As soon as they'd eaten they walked to the parking lot and saw Eva standing with JoJo by the exit.  
"Bye lovebirds, I broke you once I can do it again" Eva smirked as Jon and Haley passed them, Haley stopped and Jon knew that look in her eye. She turned and walked up to Eva planting a hard right hand to her jaw.  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson" Haley growled and punched Eva again. Eva grabbed Haley's hair and tugged hard causing Haley to cry out. Jon dropped his bags and walked towards the fight just as Haley kneed Eva in the gut and slapped her in the face.  
"Okay, enough Haley" Jon told her calmly as he snaked his arm around her waist. Eva got to her feet and ran at Haley but Jon shoved Haley aside and towered over Eva. "Enough is enough you little skank. Stay away from me and stay away from Haley" Jon snapped. He was sick and tired of the little redhead wannabe diva. He walked back over to where Haley as standing and took her hand, leading her to the car, only stopping to grab their bags.  
"Man Eva, that was really nasty. This isn't the way to get on the main roster" JoJo told her while shaking her head.

Back at the hotel Haley didn't know what to expect and quite frankly, neither did Jon. It was awkward as they put their bags in his room and just sat on the end of the bed.  
"So…" Haley sighed.  
"We have the place to ourselves, what do you wanna do?" Jon asked. Haley knelt next to her suitcase and pulled out her pyjamas.  
"Right now, I want to get out of these jeans" she told him and began kicking them off, Jon couldn't help but stare.  
"DO you want me to wait outside?" he asked, Haley turned to face him.  
"Why? It's nothing you haven't seen before" she stated as she pulled on the pyjama shorts she had pulled out of her suitcase.  
"Good point but yet again if that's how you feel then would you get changed in front of Randy?" Jon asked. Haley stopped and turned to him.  
"Are you kidding me? Hell no. Jon, you're my boyfriend that's why I'm okay with getting changed in front of you" she told him.  
"Well if that's the case" Jon stood up and pulled off his shirt then kicked off his jeans, leaving him in just his boxers. Haley smiled then walked over to him and kissed him. She knew sex wouldn't resolve anything but she needed him. He pulled her closer to him and let his hand slide under her top to grab at her side while she ran her hands through his messy hair. He moved her over to the bed and hovered over her.  
"I love you" Haley told him as he began to trail kisses down her neck.  
"I love you Haley" Jon said back but it was muffled against her skin.

The next morning Jon rolled over in bed and shot upright when he realised he was alone.  
"Dammit" he grumbled and got up, pulling on a pair of jeans as he did so and opened the door. The room was empty. Jon picked up his phone and called Haley's number but it went straight to voicemail, he threw the phone at the bed and ran his hands through his hair trying to figure out where she was. Had she left him again? The door opened and he heard laughter.  
"Okay, yeah. See you soon Layla." It was Haley. Jon walked into the main room and Haley could tell from the look in his eyes that he wasn't impressed with her.  
"Where the hell have you been?" he asked.  
"With Layla, we went down the street for breakfast. I wasn't gone that long" Haley replied.  
"You couldn't have left me a note or answered your damn phone?" Jon almost yelled.  
"My phone went dead and I couldn't find a pen" Haley replied with a hint of snappiness. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't think it would be a big deal. Layla and I haven't spent any time together for a while and I just needed some girl time" she said softly as she walked towards Jon.  
"Well I hadn't seen you for two months and after last night" he hesitated. "I just thought that you'd be next to me when I woke up, not missing because you wanted to hang out with _Layla_" Jon told her.  
"She's my _friend_ Jon. What, am I supposed to just stop talking to them because we're dating? Because if that's how it is then I won't be around much longer" she snapped.  
"No, but at least tell me where you're going" he returned with just as much anger. "Just like you should've told me about the miscarriage" he yelled. Haley shook her head.  
"Is that what this is about? You didn't even want the baby" she said narrowing her eyes.  
"I was warming up to the idea but not really, no. I wasn't ready to be a father" Jon confessed. "But I was gonna try my best for _you_ and you walked away because some little whore got in your head" he told her.  
"I'm sorry that I have trust issues but you know when-"  
"When you're cheated on and left you expect it, I know. You've only said it a million times but I'm not them. When have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" he asked. Haley sighed, he was right.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
Yeah, well sorry isn't gonna fix everything because now it's me that doesn't trust you" Jon told her with a sigh.  
"Please, let me try to fix this. I love you and it killed me to be away from you" she said. Jon saw the tears forming in her eyes and nodded.  
"It killed me to. Just don't leave again Haley, I don't think I could deal with it happening a second time" he told her and she nodded, letting a tear slide down her cheek. She knew she was in the wrong and now she had to fix it, she had to prove to him that it wouldn't happen again.

* * *

**_A/N – So Jon and Haley have now dealt with what happened and now comes the time to try and fix it. Thankyou to the reviewers and _**_Bella315 I'm not mad or upset at your review, I appreciate knowing what is good and bad. We all know that relationships aren't that easy to get back on track again!__** So let me know anything you'd like to see in this story and I'll try to incorporate it into what I already have planned.**_**  
NEXT CHAPTER – Haley competes in a match against AJ who brings Tamina out as her official bodyguard which causes Dean to come to ringside and even the odds for Haley. The Shield cause Dean's US title match to end in a no contest and then the COO makes a six-man tag for the match. After the show Jon and Haley catch their flight back to Tampa but when Jon bumps into Dave, things go as Jon would've expected…badly.**


	36. Chapter 34 - Bad Day

The flight to Wisconsin was a quiet one and Haley sat beside Joe. Jon had been quiet and avoided sitting beside her in the car as well as the plane. She knew he was mad and she wanted to make it up to him but she didn't know how to if he was going to act like this.  
"I'm guessing you two finally talked?" Joe asked from beside her. Jon had on a set of headphones and Haley could hear his faint snoring.  
"More like argued" Haley sighed.  
"Don't worry about it babygirl, he'll come around. You just need to give him time" Joe gave her a comforting smile and she forced one back.  
"Why is he so mad?" she asked. "I mean, he didn't even want the baby."  
"Haley, he wanted _you_ and if you came with a baby then he would deal with it. I'm guessing he didn't tell you what happened while you were gone?" Joe asked. Haley looked at him confused and shook her head.  
"What do you mean?" she returned.  
"He has too much pride to admit it but Colby and I could hear him crying himself to sleep for the first week and for two weeks after that he kept waking up from nightmares about you. He's shut you out now because he doesn't want to go through that pain again, you really hurt him Haley. You have to understand that he's not gonna trust you so easily this time" Joe explained and tears welled in Haley's eyes. She had no idea what Jon went through, she'd never bothered to ask.  
"I never knew" she breathed.  
"I know. Look, I can talk to Jon if you want" Joe offered but before he even finished the sentence Haley was shaking her head.  
"No. This is something I have to deal with myself" she told him and he nodded.  
"Okay, but I'm here for you" he said, putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

When they got to the hotel Jon went straight to his room and slammed the door to let Haley know that she wasn't welcome and Haley looked to Colby and Joe.  
"Have my room, I'll room with Layla" Colby said to Haley. It would be easier for him to share a double with Layla then for Haley to sleep on the couch.  
"Thanks but I don't want to-"  
"You have four choices; sleep on the couch, crash with Joe, crash with me or kick me to my girlfriend's room which is more than okay with me" Colby said to Haley and she sighed.  
"Fine" Haley gave in and Colby grinned before walking out of the room with his bags to go to Layla's room down the hall. At least Colby and Layla were happy.  
"Night Hales" Joe said and walked into the room to the left of Jon's and Haley was in the room on the other side of Joe's. She sighed and let herself fall on the bed.  
"This sucks" she groaned and pulled out her phone to call home.  
"Haley?" Donna answered the phone sounding tired.  
"Sorry Mum, I forgot it's early" Haley apologised looking to the clock on the side of the bed to see it was just past 3am.  
"It's okay sweetie. Is everything okay?"  
"Jon's pissed at me and I don't know how to get him back" she sighed and heard footsteps before a knock at the door.  
"Keep it down." Haley scoffed, Jon was two doors down and she was talking barely above a whisper.  
"Was that him?" Donna asked.  
"Yeah, he's finding any excuse to be a jerk" Haley replied.  
"Why?"  
"Because I didn't tell him about the miscarriage and I left."  
"You two remind me of that couple from the TV show you used to watch: One Tree Hill" Donna chuckled.  
"Nathan and Haley? But Haley left with Chris, so she left for a guy. I left because I thought he had another girl" Haley said.  
"Make him jealous, remind him of the good times, something like that. How did Nathan and Haley get back together?"  
"There was a shooting at the school and Nathan ran in to save Haley and they realised they couldn't handle losing each other. That won't happen with Jon and I" Haley told her mother.  
"Your brother owns a few guns" Donna added and Haley's eyes widened.  
"Hell no" she said a little too loud. "He's not going to threaten Jon" Haley said quieter.  
"It's an option" Donna smiled.  
"Mum" Haley chuckled.  
"Did you want me to wake Jess or your brother?"  
"No, I should go to bed" Haley replied.  
"Okay, night my girl" Donna said.  
"Night" Haley smiled and ended the call. She'd needed to hear her mother's voice, I guess every woman needs her mother. Haley curled up to the pillow and fell asleep.

**_Raw (Backstage)_**  
Haley walked past Brie and Nikki and went straight to Eva and slapped her in the face.  
"You have no idea what you've done" Haley snapped while Eva held her left cheek in shock.  
"Bitch" Eva gasped.  
"Why don't you go back to hell where you came from" Haley told her then walked away with Brie and Nikki chasing after her.  
"What's going on?" Brie asked.  
"Nice slap" Nikki commented.  
"Jon's furious with me and now he's avoiding me" Haley replied then turned to Nikki. "Thanks" she let her lips curl into a smirk.  
"Jon won't talk to you?" Nikki asked.  
"Nope" Haley replied.  
"That's like Nikki and Jon, they're on a little break" Brie told Haley.  
"Why what happened?" she asked.  
"He refuses to get married or have kids. He doesn't make any sacrifices and I told him it was unfair and since then I've been at my mother's in San Diego" Nikki explained. Haley shook her head.  
"Men" she said. The three walked to the area near the curtain to see who had a match and with who.  
"Haley vs AJ w/Tamina?" Brie said confused.  
"But Brie's in a feud with her and she's going to be in the championship match at Battleground" Nikki said.  
"I was told I'm going to be feuding with AJ as well" Haley told them. "So Brie and I might be teaming up" she smiled at the twins.  
"I'm good with that" Brie smiled.

**_Raw: Dean Ambrose w/The Shield vs Dolph Ziggler w/Kofi & RVD_**  
The match began with back and forth fast-paced action with Dolph eventually getting Dean with the fameasser but Haley and Seth pulled Dolph off from the apron and Kofi and RVD came around the ring to attack the men of the Shield. The ref called for the bell and the DQ win for Ziggler. Triple H came out not too long after and told the referee to get control and restart the match as a six-man tag.  
**_Raw: Shield w/Haley vs Ziggler, RVD and Kofi w/Ricardo Rodriguez_**  
"This match was restarted by the COO Triple H to be a six-man tag after Seth and Haley interfered causing a DQ win for Ziggler but not the championship victory" Michael Cole said on commentary as Haley paced along the apron in her team's corner.  
"Well I think the odds are in the Shield's favour, Haley has in-ring experience whereas Ricardo is a ring announcer. Remember last night how Haley eliminated two men in the 11-on-4 match?" JBL smiled.  
"That was definitely an exciting match" Michael agreed. The match started and RVD was in the ring with Rollins. RVD gave him a spin kick in the corner but Rollins went after the taped-up arm of Van Dam. Dean tagged in and continued working on the arm but Van Dam knocked Ambrose down and made the tag to Ziggler. A distraction by Rollins during Ziggler's series of elbowdrops led to Ambrose taking control. Roman Reigns came in and toyed with Ziggler, Ziggler made the hot tag to Kofi. Cross-body off the top by Kingston onto Ambrose for a pin, but everyone started interfering. It was back to Kingston and Ambrose and Kingston readied for the Trouble in Paradise. He hit Trouble in Paradise on Reigns, who tried to come in then rolled up Ambrose. As the ref ushered Reigns out of the ring, Rollins came in and stomped on Kingston's head, allowing Ambrose to pick up the pinfall. Haley rolled into the ring and put her fist in with the rest of her team and smiled.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Haley sat down in the locker room and April came in followed by Tamina.  
"Hey, you good?" she asked.  
"Yeah, just having a fight with Jon" Haley replied.  
"Well the entire locker room is going out tonight to a bar, wanna ride with Phil, Celeste and I?" April asked and Haley nodded.  
"Sure, thanks" she smiled.  
"Now get up so I can kick that butt" April smiled and slapped Haley's butt as she walked to the door. Haley turned and glared at her.  
"I'm scripted to win so I'll be kicking your butt" Haley said and walked out the door.

**_Raw: Haley vs AJ w/Tamina_**  
Haley came through the crowd like her usual Shield entrance but she was on her own.  
"On her way to the ring, from Washington D.C. Haley" Lillian smiled. AJ's theme played and Haley sat on the top turnbuckle and waited only to see Tamina following AJ to the ring.  
"And her opponent, accompanied by Tamina Snuka. She is the Diva's Champion, AJ Lee" Lillian announced then left the ring. Haley looked between the two women and slid off the top turnbuckle preparing to fight. Tamina and AJ circled around Haley just before the Shield's theme played again and Dean Ambrose came running down to the ring, clearing it of the Champion and her new bodyguard.  
"And Dean Ambrose makes the save, he's evening the odds for Haley" JBL called.  
"Are you okay?" Dean asked. Haley nodded and he slid out of the ring, standing at ringside opposite Tamina. The bell rang and Haley waited for the Jersey girl to make the first move, AJ moved forwards hoping to get Haley for a test of strength which Haley easily won and shoved AJ to the ropes.  
"Really? Really AJ?" Haley asked. AJ gave Haley a drop toe hold and then kneed her in the back of the head, pulling her to the middle of the ring to go for a quick pin but Haley kicked out before two and got to her feet with a kip-up. Haley chick-kicked AJ and then put her in the anaconda vice but AJ kneed her in the head till she released the hold. Haley kicked AJ in the side a few times then ran at the ropes to go for a springboard back-elbow but Tamina held her foot down. Dean ran around the ring and Tamina backed up with her hands in the air.  
"Back off" Dean warned. Haley got pulled back to the centre of the ring by her hair then was put in the black widow but dropped AJ on her back and then gave her the Fake-Out for the victory. Jon got into the ring and held his fist out and Haley held hers out too for the usual Shield pose. When they got backstage Jon walked away from Haley immediately and she sighed, knowing that what had just happened was purely for the cameras.

Haley walked into the bar with April, Phil and Celeste and Haley walked straight up to the bar to get a drink, only to see Jon sitting with Cesaro and a blond woman was next to Jon, flirting with him. She fought with every fibre in her body not to walk up to the blond girl and tell her to back off so instead she took a shot of tequila and stayed on the bar stool. About an hour later Layla and the Bellas left her side to dance but she wasn't left alone for long, Cesaro sat down in the stool beside her and Haley looked past him to see the blond all over Jon, but they weren't kissing.  
"I'm surprised you haven't punched that skank yet" Cesaro chuckled.  
"Jon looks like he's ready to take her to bed" Haley grumbled.  
"Part of him is probably waiting for you to smack blondie around" Cesaro said and Haley shivered from the breeze coming through the open doors by the bar.  
"You have no idea how much it's taking out of me to be this calm" Haley told him as she took another shot of tequila. She was already pretty out of it.  
"Here" Cesaro placed his jacket over her shoulders and she smiled.  
"Thanks" she said.  
"No problem. You know, I was thinking about what Layla said to me earlier and she's got a great idea" Cesaro smiled. Haley just stared at him.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Try and make Jon jealous, if we succeed then you know he still loves you. That's part of the reason Colby sent me over here" Cesaro whispered in her ear. She pulled away from him instantly.  
"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" Haley asked. Her speech was slightly slurred from all the alcohol she had consumed.  
"I don't have any romantic feelings for you, it's just a test" Cesaro reassured her and she still didn't relax. "Do you want him back or not?" Cesaro asked then rested his arms around her shoulders. Jon looked past the blond that had been buying him drinks all night and saw Cesaro and Haley at the bar, he had his arm around her and she was wearing his jacket. When he saw Cesaro lean in and whisper in her ear, Jon got up and walked over to his friend and Haley, ignoring the blonde that was flirting with him.  
"Back off" Jon snapped and Haley nearly fell of her seat. She smelled of alcohol and she was obviously drunk.  
"Sorry man, I figured someone should be nice to her and it's not like you two are dating anymore. You've ignored her for the past two days" Cesaro shrugged and Jon threw the first punch. Colby and Joe realised what was going on and ran over to pull Jon off the Swiss superstar.  
"Jon, stop. Get Haley back to the hotel and you both need to sleep this off" Colby told him. Joe helped Haley off the chair when Jon nodded and they waved down a taxi to take them back.

When Haley woke up the next morning she was surprised that Jon was next to her, she wasn't surprised about the hangover though. She carefully slid out from under Jon's arm and wiped her eyes before walking to the mini-fridge to grab a bottle of water to counteract the hangover.  
"Someone stop me from drinking ever again" Haley grumbled to herself.  
"You and me both." Haley spun on her heels and nearly fell on her backside when she almost bumped into Jon. He was so close to her that she could feel his breath on her forehead.  
"Jon, did I wake you?" she asked.  
"No, yes. Doesn't matter, can you hand me a bottle?" he asked and she did as he asked.  
"I'm gonna go get ready for the flight home" she told him and walked to her room.

The flight home was uneventful as Jon once again swapped seats with someone but this time it was Layla.  
"Don't worry about it. At least you know that he still loves you" Layla told her.  
"I just wish we could go back to the way we were" Haley sighed. When they got off the plane Haley ran to her brother who hugged her.  
"Hey baby sis" Dave greeted her then looked up to see Jon. "Gimme a sec" he said then started walking towards the younger man but Haley held his arm, trying to stop him.  
"Dave no" Haley pleaded but Dave walked right up to Jon.  
"So you think ignoring my sister is gonna be okay with me? You wanna avoid her because you're a scared little bitch? If you love her so damn much you'd forgive her" Dave yelled. The people around then all turned to watch.  
"_She_ walked away. Dammit, why doesn't anyone understand that? She hurt me, she left and she didn't tell me that she lost our baby. That's not okay with me" Jon snapped back.  
"You should've tried to tell her what happened, tried harder than walking away when I told you to leave. You should've told me where to stick it, you're meant to tell me that you love her too much to stop when I say stop" Dave told him. Jon looked to Haley who was standing behind her brother with sad eyes.  
"You're right, but now it's her turn to prove to _me_ how she feels" Jon said then turned to leave.  
"I'm not done with you kid" Dave snapped and took a step to grab him but Haley stood in front of him.  
"No, stop. Dave just stop" Haley told him. Jon turned and watched Haley stand up to her brother.  
"Haley Raye, _get out_ of my way. He can't treat you like you're a piece of trash" Dave said, not taking his eyes off Jon.  
"He has a point" Haley said causing Dave to look at her. "_I_ left _him_. I didn't tell him about the miscarriage. That's my fault, not his" Haley said. Dave grumbled then walked back to the car and Haley grabbed her bags and followed him.  
"Haley" Jon called out. She turned. "Thanks for not letting your brother pummel me" he said and Haley nodded and kept walking.

* * *

**_A/N – So Jon and Haley are still on the rocks and Dave is pretty pissed. What did you think?_****  
NEXT CHAPTER – (Total Divas 2x01) Haley joins the Bellas for their 30****th**** birthday and Nikki and Haley discuss their rocky relationships. When Haley has a meltdown Layla is called to help her and Jon finally makes a decision about their relationship.**


	37. Chapter 35 - Parties and Relationships

**_A/N – So sorry for the delay but work has been crazy! I am off for the next few days so a few more chapters will go up. Hopefully you aren't too mad at me for the wait!_**

* * *

Haley walked into the office of Mark and Jane and sat on a table behind Brie and Nikki, waiting to hear what the meeting was about.  
_"So Mark and Jane have called the Total Divas to their office to talk to us."_  
"Hello ladies, thankyou for coming" Mark greeted the women in the room. "As you know Tribute to the Troops is coming up in a few weeks but we don't know exactly who'll be going to Afghanistan just yet, two divas are going and we'll let you know when we know. We have our first five day TV run that we're all very excited about, hopefully we won't kill each other by the end of it" Mark said and a few of the divas chuckled and Mark turned his attention to Summer Rae, WWE's newest Diva. "Summer."  
"Yes" the new blonde answered.  
"You've been doing so great in your matches, hitting everything on the head that we want to put you with Eva here because she's been out there a little bit more. So we're gonna have the two of you travelling together and maybe put you both in a tag team. It's a great opportunity and it can only help. As a tag team you could take on the lovely Bella Twins or the Funkadactyls" Mark suggested.  
"They'd have to have actual wrestling ability to do that" Nattie said over Nikki's shoulder and Brie, Nikki and Haley agreed.  
"Watch out for Nattie she wants to be the only blonde" Mark warned Summer.  
"If she was a real blonde then that would be a thing but…" Summer smiled.  
"Whoa" everyone said.  
"That's my tag team partner" Eva said giddily. Haley shook her head.  
_"I can already tell you that since I've been back, Eva and I are definitely _not_ okay. Since WWE wants to put her on the main roster before she knows how to wrestle then maybe I can take advantage and smack her around a little bit."_ Everyone walked out of Mark's office and went back to getting ready for the show which for Haley, included looking for Jon, Colby and Joe for their segments and matches but on the way she was stopped by the Bellas, Nattie, Arianne and Trinity.  
"Did you hear about Eva?" Nikki asked. Haley looked at her confused.  
"What about Eva?"  
"She got freaking married" Brie told her and Haley scoffed.  
"You're kidding?" Haley asked in shock.  
"I just hope Jonathan didn't pressure her" Brie said.  
"Everyone is getting married" Arianne put in.  
"Everyone but me" Nikki grumbled.  
"Stop bitching, Jon hates me so my relationship is just as screwed up as yours" Haley told Nikki.  
"Complicated relationship girls over here" Nikki said and put her hand out for Haley to slap.  
"Damn straight" Haley agreed as she tagged Nikki's hand.  
"Speaking of Jon…" Trinity looked over Haley's shoulder to see Haley's Jon glancing over at the girls, specifically Haley. Haley glanced over her shoulder and Jon was back to taping up his hands with Joe shaking his head at Jon and Colby was looking over at Haley.  
"I'm gonna go get ready for the show" Haley told the girls and walked towards the women's locker room. She was so sick and tired of him ignoring her or treating her like shit. She deserved it but she was beating herself up enough about it, she didn't need him doing it too.  
"I'll go with Haley" Nikki said then raced after the younger woman.

The show began and Haley watched from catering as different promos and matches were going on to prepare for Battleground, she was just waiting for Triple H to announce her for the Divas Championship match at the PPV. Haley eventually was called by a crew member to go to concession for her entrance with the Shield but was stopped in a hallway.  
"Hey beautiful." Haley groaned as she turned.  
"Randy" she said. "What do you want?"  
"We're both single now, what do you think I want?" Randy smirked and Haley shook her head with a scoff.  
"I'll die before I date you" she told him and he shoved her roughly against the wall then put his arms on either side of her head, trapping her. But she didn't back down.  
"Are you sure about that?" he asked. Back in catering someone called out that there was an argument in the hallway and Jon, Joe and Colby who had just gotten up to head to concession walked over to find out what the argument was all about. When they got there Haley was standing over Randy who was hunched over in pain.  
"I told you to back off. The only man I want doesn't want me and that kills me" Haley cried out with tears in her eyes, she hadn't spotted her teammates yet. "You know, I used to believe anything you said but now I don't even trust myself. So how can I expect Jon to trust me? I'm the shell of the woman I was because I'm hurting, I've been beating myself up since I found out that Eva's just a scandalous young woman trying to work her way into the most dominant team in the WWE and using any way to get it including using _my distrust_ against me" Haley said. She looked up when someone pushed their way to the front of the crowd.  
"Haley." She had to calm down and soon, her segment was next so she had to pull herself together and talking to Jon wasn't going to make her act tough anytime soon. She turned and walked towards concession._  
"I can't deal with Jon right now, if I do I know I'll have a breakdown."_

After the Smackdown tapings Haley flew with Brie and Nikki to Austin, Texas for Brie and Nikki's 30th birthday and they got ready to party. While the girls were getting their make-up done Haley and Nikki began to discuss their failing relationships.  
"So how are you and Cena going?" Haley asked and received a sigh in response.  
"I'm kind of avoiding him, I just need time to clear my thoughts and being around him is just so confusing. There are times when I want to give up marriage and kids to be with him but every woman wants babies and a husband. Right?" Nikki replied. Haley nodded.  
"Yeah, it's all I wanted until I was 17 and I'd had a baby and was forced to hand her off to strangers because we couldn't afford to keep her. Now that I have her back I still feel like she's a stranger to me, I know her and she is my baby girl but I missed everything; her first words, first steps, teaching her to ride a bike. I wasn't even the woman she called mum until she was four" Haley told her.  
"That's pretty upsetting" Brie said sadly and Nikki agreed.  
"What about you and Jon? Are you two starting to mend your relationship?" Nikki asked and Haley shook her head.  
"He's completely avoiding me and when he isn't avoiding me he's usually yelling at me. That's why when he came over to me after my fight with Randy I avoided him. I can't take fighting with him anymore, I about to hit breaking point" Haley admitted and both Bellas gave her a comforting hug then they all walked inside to wait for the others; Nattie, Trinity, Arianne, their mother and a few of their non-WWE friends. While Nikki was getting her hair redone Brie's phone went off and she nudged both Haley and the Bella mother to get their attention.  
"John just texted me" Brie told them.  
"What does it say?" Haley asked.  
"Hey Brie, Happy Birthday. Please tell Nikki to have a great evening and Happy Birthday sorry I couldn't be there" Brie read to her mother and Haley.  
"Wow" Kathy said.  
"Yeah" Haley agreed.  
"I wonder why he texted me and not Nikki" Brie said.  
"Maybe he did, probably not though" Kathy replied.  
"You should tell Nikki or she might get upset" Haley told Brie who nodded then walked over to where Nikki was standing.  
"Hey, I wanted to tell you John text me" Brie told her sister.  
"Oh really? What did he say?" Nikki asked.  
"He said to tell Nicole to have a Happy Birthday and he's sad he couldn't be here this evening" Brie replied. Haley stood back and let the twins talk, feeling it was the right thing to do and nudged Nattie to let the blonde know it was time to give the twins some space.  
"Well I didn't get a text" Nikki said.  
"I thought it was a little weird that he text me and not you" Brie admitted.  
"Yeah" Nikki said and then the four women walked to the car that was waiting out front to take them to the club and dance the night away.  
_"So Brie, Nikki, Nattie, Arianne, Trinity and I are all going out to celebrate the beautiful Bella Twins' 30__th__ birthday. I can't wait to get out there and have some fun, it's been forever since I've gone out with all the girls."_

When they got to the club Haley and the girls instantly went into party mode but not two hours later Nattie was totally out of it and rubbing all over Arianne's man Vinnie. Haley watched from her seat as a drunk Nattie and cranky Arianne walked outside then attempted to stand up but fell back onto the couch, maybe drinking as much as she had was a bad idea._  
"So I'm not exactly the world best woman at holding my liquor, by 11pm I was totally out of it and got to a point where Brie was calling someone to come pick me up which was extremely embarrassing but I'm thankful to have a friend like her to look out for me. Still, I feel super awful that she had to look after me on her birthday."_ Haley opened her eyes slowly but they felt heavy so she just let the strong arms she felt around her carry her away from the deafening music and she was slid into the backseat of a car. She knew she could trust whoever it was because Brie had been watching over her like a hawk and wouldn't let any guy near her when she was conscious. The car came to a stop and she was once again lifted and carried but this time to her hotel room, she blinked a few times when the light hit her eyes and then let her eyes close again.  
"Is she okay?" Haley recognised the voice as Joe.  
"Drunk." Haley would recognise that voice anywhere, that meant Jon was carrying her.  
"That's why you two need to sort your shit out, she's punished herself enough for the both of you." That voice belonged to Colby.  
"I'll get her to bed" Layla said but Haley felt Jon's grip on her tighten ever so lightly.  
"I've got her" Jon insisted.  
"My head hurts" Haley mumbled, Jon barely heard her as he shut the door with his foot.  
"Shh" he said softy as he laid her on a bed and brusher her hair from her face. Haley went quiet for a few minutes and Jon deemed this as she was asleep. "Damn it Haley, how do you have so much control over me?" Jon asked quietly. "One call from Brie and I was there." Jon sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking down at Haley who was still barely conscious. "I love you" he whispered then kissed her forehead and left the room. Once the door shut Haley opened her tired eyes and looked to the door.  
"I love you too" she whispered then fell back to sleep.

The next morning when Haley woke up she looked around her room as she remembered how she got home. Jon had brought her home, laid her in her bed and then told her he loved her. She sat up and walked to the main room and saw the three men watching TV, flights home were meant to be today but the five-day TV run was this week and so they would be continuing to the next town after lunch. When she walked into the room Joe and Colby greeted her with a friendly smile but Jon ignored her and kept his attention on The Walking Dead on TV.  
"Hey sleeping beauty, we have aspirin on the counter" Colby smiled and Haley went straight for the counter to try and counteract the hangover she was feeling.  
"I'm going for a shower" Haley said then headed for the bathroom. Jon had told her he loved her last night and now he was ignoring her again? Right now she just needed to have a warm shower and relax, try to get rid of the hangover. She turned on the water and stripped out of her dress before standing under the water, letting it run over her. She slid to the bottom of the shower and put her head on her knees.  
Half an hour later Colby mentioned that Haley had been in the shower for a while.  
"I hope she's okay" Colby said and Jon got up and knocked on the door but got no response.  
"Haley?" Jon asked as he knocked again. It was silent other than the sound of running water. "Haley open the door" Jon told her as he knocked again. He tried to doorknob but the door was locked. "Get me a bobby pin" Jon said to his two best friends. Colby turned and grabbed the little purple bag Haley had on top of her suitcase that was half open to show hair ties and clips. He looked through until he found a bobby pins and handed it to Jon who then picked the lock. When the door opened he saw Haley sitting on the shower floor with her head on her knees. He reached across and turned off the water before grabbing Haley's towel and wrapping it around her and helping her to her feet, shuffling her until she was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and he knelt in front of her. Haley was looking at the floor._  
"I hit breaking point and was just ready to cry. I wasn't expecting Jon to come into the bathroom, in fact I wasn't expecting anyone to notice how long I was in the shower."_  
"Haley" Jon said as he gently lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again" he told her. He could see from her puffy red eyes that she's been crying and he was on the verge of tears as well. She'd scared him.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
"I love you" he said and pulled her to him. Haley let the tear flow freely as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for being so unfair to you but I was hurting and I wanted to make you feel the way I felt. I was angry and hurt and I took that out on you" Jon said as a few tears slid down his cheeks. He'd never cried in front of anyone, he was made of steel and now three people had witnessed him cry in the space of two months.  
"I love you too" she said as she cried into is shoulder.

* * *

**_So what did you think? Jon and Haley are back together, I couldn't keep them apart :)  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – The Braniel Bus. Haley joins the Total Divas on Bryan and Brie's tour bus with Jon and the two finally talk to an upset Eva who's just heard about her scandalous photos. When tensions rise on the tour bus Haley has to choose between Arianne with who she hasn't forgotten about Arianne and Randy or Eva who ruined her relationship with Jon.**


	38. Chapter 36 - The Braniel Bus

After Haley finally got dressed and ready she grabbed her bag and headed off to meet the girls for their usual monthly lunch and she was late, as usual. When she walked into the door with a small smile the girls started asking her about it.  
"You look happy, did you and Jon fix things?" Nikki asked as Haley sat between her twin and Trinity.  
_"So Jon and I have sort of fixed things. We're back together and I am beyond happy."_  
"He walked in on me having a meltdown and he told me he loved me and he was sorry. We're back together but I know we'll never be the same, we still need to talk but we're together" Haley explained.  
"I spoke to Bryan about getting a tour bus while we're on this five day TV run and he agreed but we couldn't afford it on our own so we were wondering if all of you would like to join us, pay your own share of course" Brie said.  
"Can TJ come?" Nattie asked.  
"And Jon?" Trinity added.  
"The guys can come too" Brie replied.  
"Coolies. I'll ask Jon" Haley smiled.  
"What about Summer and I? She's my travel partner" Eva said.  
"You can drive" Haley replied.  
"Haley, I offered this to everyone" Brie reminded her then turned to Eva. "Summer can come too" she told the redhead. Haley looked to Nattie, she knew the two blondes didn't get along. The five-day run which included Battleground would be interesting to say the least.

Haley walked back into the hotel room after her lunch with the girls and the guys stopped talking instantly.  
"Talking about little old me?" Haley asked as she walked over to the mini fridge and picked up a bottle of water.  
"How was lunch?" Jon asked as he stood up and walked over to where Haley was standing.  
"Good. Brie and Bryan have hired a bus for the week and invited us to go with them, did you want to?" Haley asked.  
"Up to you, but first we need to talk. Come to my room?" he asked and Haley followed him to his room.  
"I know we need to talk. I know I was wrong not to tell you about the miscarriage and not trust you when it came to Eva" Haley told him once the door was shut.  
"Good. Now let me talk" he said with a nod.  
"Okay" Haley breathed and sat on the bed, waiting for Jon to say what he wanted to say.  
"I was furious about you not letting me know our baby was gone and that you didn't trust me enough to let me explain about Eva. It hurt me and I was mad so I took it out on you when you came back because when I'm hurting my default setting is to hurt others. I shouldn't have done that to you" Jon told her.  
"I deserved it. I did. This was my fault" Haley said to him.  
"Not all of it. I should've kept telling Eva to back off but I didn't think she would go that far" Jon told Haley as he sat beside her.  
"I trust you Jon, I didn't before but I do now. I know you love me and you don't _want_ to hurt me, at least not now" Haley rested her hand on Jon's and he smiled at her.  
"I love you Haley, I really do but right now I don't trust you as much as I used to" Jon sighed.  
"I understand, I made a mistake and now I have to gain your trust again-"  
"I still trust you Haley, just not as much as I used to. I don't trust you not to leave again" Jon told her, putting his hands on either side of her face.  
"I'm not going anywhere" Haley said, putting her hands over Jon's. "I love you Jonathan Good" she smiled and Jon smiled too.  
"I love you to Haley Bautista" he told her and kissed her. She missed this feeling of electricity running through her veins, the way her heart did flips when he was touching her, kissing her. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
"Haley, Brie's calling you" Colby said from the other side of the door. Haley looked to Jon.  
"So, the bus? I know it'll be full of drama but I'll feel rude to reject Brie's invitation" Haley told Jon. He sighed.  
"Okay, for you" he agreed and kissed her before walking to the door and knocking over Joe and Colby who had apparently been eavesdropping. "What are you two doing?" Jon asked as the two scrambled back to their feet.  
"Nothing" Joe said quickly.  
"Haley and Jon sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g, first comes love then comes-" Colby stopped when Jon punched him in the arm.  
"Shut up" Jon told him. Haley smiled before walking past the three men to grab her phone as it rang again.  
"Hey Brie" Haley answered the phone.  
_"So I have to let Brie know before 2pm whether or not I'll be joining her on the bus."_  
"Hey girl, have you decided yet?" Brie asked.  
"Jon and I will be joining you" Haley replied.  
"Okay, that means the bus is full. Nikki's joining us since she lost her tooth yesterday, she's being such a girly-girl thinking John's going to care that she lost her tooth" Brie told her.  
"Seriously?" Haley scoffed. "It's a tooth and John's not gonna care" Haley said.  
"I know" Brie agreed. "Anyway, I'll see you in just over an hour. Meet at the arena" Brie told her.  
"Okay, see you then. Bye" Haley said and hung up.  
_"So this is going to be a very interesting week."_

Haley and Jon dragged their bags to the bus after being dropped off by Joe and Colby at the arena. A few fans had gathered after seeing a WWE tour bus arrive at the arena and were cheering when they saw each diva and superstar. Haley and Jon were the second lot of guests to arrive on Brie and Bryan's bus after Trinity and her Jon and went straight to the back to grab a bed and drop their bags.  
"So what time are we leaving?" Haley asked.  
"Whenever the last people get here. I told everyone to be here at 2 and it's 2:20 so even you and Jon are late" Brie replied. Bryan was sitting at the table and Brie was beside him while Trinity and her man were on the couch in front of the table and Haley and Jon were on the other couch when everyone else slowly began to arrive.  
"So it's four hours to the next arena right?" Nattie asked.  
"Yeah, let's hope we don't kill each other before then" Nikki put in with a smile.  
"So Bryan has a few rules" Brie told them.  
"No pooping on the bus, no sex on the bus and if you're annoying or break the rules you're off the bus" Bryan warned. "This is an erection free bus" Bryan told them and everyone nodded whilst trying not to laugh.  
_"So no pooping on the bus? What are we supposed to do then?" Haley asked with a smile._  
"No sex? Maybe I should go back to John's bus" Nikki joked.  
"I don't understand why you aren't on the bus anyway" Nattie said.  
"Because I lost my tooth" Nikki replied.  
"You can't even see it" Trinity put in.  
"I lost a tooth back in TNA when I was in a cage match. My face was sandwiched between Gail Kim's foot and the cage" Haley told Nikki.  
"You can't even see" Brie said. Haley showed the room her gap where a tooth used to be three teeth from the back on the left side.  
"Ew, that's gross" Nikki cringed.  
"War wound" Haley smiled.  
"What year was that?" Nattie asked.  
"Mid 2008" Haley replied. "I loved feuding with Gail, she's a great wrestler and she has real talent in the ring."  
"I think we should play truth or dare" Arianne suggested.  
"I haven't played that since middle school" Brie told everyone.  
"I'll go first" Nattie said. "Summer, I have a question for you; have you ever slept with someone at work?" she asked. Everyone waited for the answer in anticipation.  
"No why? Why were you all freaking out?" Summer asked innocently. "Are there rumours about me?" she asked.  
"Yeah" Brie replied.  
"I don't hear rumours and I've heard rumours" Bryan told her.  
"With who? Wait, I don't wanna know" Summer said and Nattie scoffed but Summer didn't notice.  
"Okay, your turn Summer" Brie said.  
"TJ, is Nattie the best sex you've ever had?" Summer sked.  
"What if I said the only?" TJ asked with a smile.  
"That is so cute" everyone said.  
"Summer's like 'darn, I wanted to get to Nattie'" Nikki laughed.  
"She doesn't have much ammo that's why she wears such little outfits in the ring" Nattie smirked.  
"It's getting pretty rough huh?" TJ noted.  
"It's probably because I just asked you truth or dare. I know how she gets with her men and Eva" Summer said.  
"Eva and I are getting along just fine" Nattie told her.  
"So it's just whoever's new on the block you're intimidated by" Summer said.  
_"Already this ride is starting to become drama central with Nattie and Summer. I just hope this is the worst it gets because I'm here to have fun and spend some time with the people I care about, minus Eva. I don't care much about her."_  
"Haley, what's the best and worst parts about being a Mum?" TJ asked trying to continue the game. Everyone looked to her and she looked to Nikki, knowing what she told the brunette at her 30th birthday.  
"There's the good parts; hearing her laugh, reading her stories, her hugs and seeing her happy. But the worst parts are the fact that I didn't raise her. I missed a lot; her first words, first steps, teaching her to ride a bike, her first day of school. Heck, she didn't even call me Mum until she was four years old. That really hurts but she's back now and it makes me so happy when I get to the airport and she runs up to me and wraps her arms around me and tells me she missed me and she loves me" Haley smiled.

Later on in the night Arianne asked Nattie to give TJ a lapdance and everyone laughed but Summer who looked unimpressed and Uso who looked confused. Haley was in stitches laughing and Jon was chuckling beside her.  
"Here's to Eva's secret marriage, my tooth going missing, Haley and Jon getting back together" Nikki started.  
"Me getting a bus" Bryan smiled.  
"Bryan getting a bus" Nikki agreed.  
"I got something to cheers about" Arianne said. "I just got the cover of rolling out magazine" Arianne announced.  
"Which one?" Brie asked.  
"Rolling Out magazine" Arianne repeated.  
"I didn't know if you said Rolling Stones or something else" Nikki told her.  
"Rolling Out. It's new but a lot of celebs have done it" Arianne told them then started listing a few.  
"Oh that's great" Nikki smiled.  
"Guess who's getting Maxim Hot 100?" Eva smiled.  
"You" Nikki and a few others asked with a smile.  
"Yes I am" Eva replied proudly. Congratulations came from almost everybody on the bus but Haley just looked to Jon then Arianne.  
_"Now I _know_ that everyone hates someone stealing their thunder and especially by a newbie."_

An hour passed and everyone started heading to bed leaving only Nikki, Nattie, Arianne, Haley and Jon awake in the front seat.  
"Way too comfortable" Nattie said after Summer made a smartass comment before going to bed. "It's not like we have this crazy initiation when new girls come up but sometimes they need etiquette. Is that crazy?" Nattie asked.  
"No. Summer has been very rude to you from what I've seen tonight" Haley agreed.  
"A lot of the time the new girls come up and then they show no respect. Like with Eva I feel like she thinks she's better than everyone. I'm not trying to be like a little bitch but I just wanted to see where this girl comes from and you know everyone has skeletons in their closet?" Arianne asked and the others nodded. "I found some like scandalous pictures, here's one" Arianne showed the girls but not Jon who was dozing off on the other couch. Nikki's jaw dropped as she saw the photo.  
"Oh shit" Nikki said. "That sucks."  
"Yikes" Haley breathed.  
_"Now I sort of feel bad for Eva in a sense that this photo shows way too much of her and anyone can access it. I would hate for something like that to happen to me."_  
"What is it?" Jon asked as he sat up wanting to know what was going on.  
"No way in hell are you seeing that pic" Haley told him firmly. "You should go to bed, you look exhausted" she said as she got off the couch she was on next to Nikki and Nattie and took Jon's hand, leading him to the bunks.  
"I'm not tired" Jon insisted.  
"Liar" Haley said simply.  
"If I knew you were going to be this pushy I wouldn't have gotten back with you" Jon joked but Haley glared at him.  
"Move it" she told him and he flopped onto the bottom bunk. Haley was about to put her foot on the bottom bunk to climb to the top bunk when Jon grabbed her.  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.  
"To _my_ bunk" she replied simply. Jon shook his head and patted the small area next to him. The bunks were singles, they would have to squish together if they were going to fit. "We won't both fit" Haley insisted.  
"Are you calling me fat?" Jon asked with a hint of a smile. Haley shook her head and slid into the bunk. Jon leant across and pulled the curtain so nobody could see them and Haley snuggled into Jon, his arm was under her neck and their feet were tangled together but Haley found it perfect._  
"This is heaven."_

When the bus arrived at the arena everyone piled out of the bus with the bags they needed for the show and headed towards their locker rooms to get ready for the show.  
"I'll see you soon okay?" Jon smiled. He was happy to have Haley back, he didn't trust her 100% but he knew the only way for her to earn that back was for him to let her try.  
"Catering?" she asked and he nodded before going to find his locker room where he was sure Joe and Colby were waiting for him. On her way to her locker room Haley overheard Arianne talking to Alicia Fox and the seamstress Sandra about Eva's photo and saw her showing them._  
"This is getting blown way out of proportion, Arianne has no right to show anyone those photos."_  
"Hey Ari, are you showing that photo again?" Haley asked as she walked up to the young woman.  
"Yeah, I was just saying how Vince probably wouldn't like it-"  
"Okay stop right there. You dug up these photos to hurt Eva and now you want to show them to Vince, the boss, and possibly get her fired?" Haley asked with a bit of venom in her voice.  
"You hate her too don't you? I mean she ruined your relationship" Ari stated.  
"She did and I do but that doesn't mean she should be fired. She deserves the beating of a lifetime but not to be humiliated and possibly unemployed" Haley told her. "What you're doing is wrong" Haley said then walked in the direction of catering to try and find Eva and let her know what was going on, she deserved to know why people were beginning to stare. When she got there though, Jon was already dressed in clean clothes and eating what looked like steak while Nattie, Brie and Nikki were talking.  
"Hey you" Jon greeted after swallowing the food he had in his mouth.  
"Hi" she smiled at him then looked around for Eva. The redhead wasn't there though.  
"Who are you looking for?" Jon asked.  
"Eva" Haley replied still looking in case the rookie came in.  
"Why?" Jon asked. Haley turned to him, he hadn't seen the photo last night which she silently thanked God for. Eva was beautiful and Haley had a lot of insecurities. She looked to Nattie and Nikki.  
"Arianne is still showing off the picture and she was saying to Sandra that she's going to show it to Vince" Haley informed them.  
"Crap" Nikki said and Haley nodded.  
"I think she was headed for a shower. She'll be a while so have something to eat then go talk to her" Brie said and Haley grabbed an apple then sat with the girls and Jon stood behind her still eating his food.  
"You look great Jon" Nattie smiled.  
"Thanks" Jon said.  
"You were totally checking him out" Nikki hissed to Nattie who blushed.  
"Eyes off blondie" Haley warned. Jon chuckled and kissed Haley on the cheek.  
"You've got nothing to worry about" Jon reassured her.

It wasn't long after Haley and Jon finished their meals that they found Eva and Summer and Summer sounded like she was in the middle of explaining the whole fiasco to Eva.  
"If it's the photos I think they are they're disgusting" Eva said then noticed Haley and Jon in the hallway. "What are you two looking at?" she snapped, clearly upset.  
"Summer can we have a moment with Eva please?" Haley asked. Summer nodded then walked to catering where she had to meet Fandango.  
"Here to yell at me some more? Or was it you that helped Arianne find the photos?" Eva asked almost in tears.  
"I was really disappointed in Ari for stooping that low. I know you don't trust me and you know I _hate_ you but I disagree with what Arianne's doing. You don't deserve that, you deserve the beating of a lifetime and to be back in NXT but that's my opinion and if WWE thinks you're ready to step up then fine. Here's the thing though Eva, if you mess with me and my relationships again then there'll be hell to pay. I will never forgive you for what you did but for this situation I'll have your back" Haley told her and Eva showed a small thankful smile.  
"Thank you. I want you to know I didn't do it to make things personal between us. I just wanted to be part of the main on-screen roster faster and I figured if I could join the top stable in the company then I'd get there. I'm sorry for what I did, I never wanted to make any enemies and I've made the worst enemy I could have. I mean, your brother is best buds with one of the major bosses of WWE and so are you. You have a lot of pull when it comes to Paul and Stephanie" Eva said and Haley nodded.  
"I'm not your enemy Eva, I just don't like you" Haley told her and Eva smiled.  
"Are we good?" Eva asked looking between Jon and Haley.  
"Not good. But okay, maybe" Jon replied.  
"Like I said, I'm not your enemy anymore" Haley told her.  
_"I think the best way to fix things with Jon is to start to let go of what happened and part of that is letting go of the anger that I have for Eva. I still don't like her but I'm not going to go out of my way to hurt her anymore."_

* * *

**_A/N – So Eva and Haley are on the same page and Jon and Haley are slowly healing their relationship. The only way to have a future is to let go of the past. THANKYOU TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Braniel Bus pt2. Trinity and Haley confront Arianne about what she did, Haley and Jon ditch the bus due to the drama and Haley witnesses something she never thought she would see.**


	39. Chapter 37 - Drama

After Jon left Haley and Eva to talk alone, Eva began to open up about the photos.  
"Those photos were from a time in my life where I was abusing alcohol" Eva admitted.  
"Everyone has demons in their closet Eva" Haley told her before looking around. "Come with me, I want to show you something" she said and walked with Eva back to the empty women's locker room. When she got there she told Eva to lock the door then grabbed a water bottle and poured it over her forearms and wiped away what looked to be foundation.  
"What are you doing?" Eva asked confused. Haley grabbed a towel and wiped away the water to show faint scars along her arms.  
"Like I told you, everyone has demons" Haley said, moving her arms around in the light to show the scars.  
"What happened?" Eva asked.  
"You remember what I said on the bus about the bad parts of being a mother? How I didn't get to raise her?" Haley asked and Eva nodded. "Well I didn't handle it too well. When my brother first saw these that's when he started training me to wrestle, it was an outlet instead of cutting myself. Then Eddie Guerrero began training me as well then the guys from Evolution, and wrestling started to become my life. Wrestling saved me" she explained.  
"Who else knows?" Eva asked.  
"My brother, Paul and Ric Flair. Jon doesn't even know because it's something I'm ashamed of" Haley told her.  
"How does Jon not know? Hasn't he seen the scars?" Eva asked and Haley shook her head.  
"If he has, he hasn't said anything about it" Haley replied. "Anyway, I should cover this up again and head off to meet up with the guys" Haley told her then grabbed her make-up bag and walked into the bathroom.

In catering Eva walked around trying to process what had just happened between Haley and herself; Haley had trusted her with a secret and she'd told Haley about her problem with alcohol. Were they friends now?  
_"So Haley and I have been talking now. I'm not sure what to think about it but I do appreciate her being so forgiving towards me even if it's just during this situation with my photos" Eva said to the cameras._  
"Hey Eva, where have you been?" Summer asked as she walked up to Eva after Fandango's match finished. The Shield was up now and they were teaming with Randy Orton to face the Big Show in a 4-on-1 match.  
"Talking with Haley before she headed off for her match" Eva replied.  
"So you two are friends now?" Summer asked.  
"No, Haley said we're not friends but not enemies" Eva told her.  
"Cool, maybe she can figure out why Nattie hates me" Summer said with a smile.  
"I'm not asking her for any favours. I owe her, not the other way around" Eva told her before walking to the TV to watch the match going on. Once the match was over Haley walked straight past catering to her locker room and closed the door behind her.  
_"So the match while teaming with Randy is really driving me crazy. We all have to act like we like him and be his body guards and teammates for this storyline with the Authority and I hate it. I'm just glad Paul told me I don't have to act like _I _like Randy" Haley said._  
"Haley" Jon knocked on the door to the women's locker room and waited for a reply.  
"Let me talk to her" Layla told him and walked into the room, closing the door behind her so Jon couldn't see Brie, Nikki and Aksana getting ready for their match. Haley was taking off her Shield singlet that cut-off just above her belly button and grabbed her grey tank top. The cameras weren't in the room for this. Haley put on her grey tank top and pulled her hair out from the ponytail it was in before almost bumping into Layla when she turned around.  
"Layla, what are you doing in here?" Haley asked with a sigh.  
"You okay? Jon was worried" Layla said.  
"I'm pissed actually" Haley told her and sat on the seat behind her. The women in the room left her to be alone with Layla, all avoiding Jon who was leaning against the wall.  
"Because of the storyline?" Layla asked.  
"Yeah. Because of the storyline with Randy being buddy-buddies with the Shield and I haven't spoken to Phil since I got back and you and I haven't been talking much and Eva knows my secret and I just..." Haley stopped mid-rant. "I just don't know what to do. I don't want to be around Randy and I want to have my friends back. I want my life to be back the way it was in July before I left" Haley admitted and Layla wrapped her arms around her friend.  
"But you and Jon are back together right? And everything's good with the two of you?" Layla asked.  
"Yeah, but he's never gonna trust me like he did before" Haley replied.  
"He will, just give him time" Layla told her. "Now get up and tell this to your boyfriend before I kick your little ass" Layla smirked and helped Haley to her feet.  
"You're amazing" Haley said to Layla and Layla smiled.  
"I know." The two women walked to the door and when they walked out of the room Jon stood upright from leaning on the wall.  
"You okay?" he asked Haley who nodded and looked to Layla.  
"I am now" she smiled then looked back to Jon. "I just needed to vent and I didn't want you to feel bad for accepting the storyline where we're all defending Randy onscreen" Haley told him.  
"I can tell Paul, Mark and Jane that the script needs to change-"  
"No. This storyline is a great opportunity for you and the guys, I just don't like being around Randy" Haley told him, cutting him off.  
"Are you sure?" Jon asked and Haley nodded as he pulled her in for a hug.

It wasn't long till it was time to get back onto the bus and Jon and Haley got on, mainly to grab their bags but Brie talked them into staying for one more night.  
_"So Brie talked Jon and I into staying on the bus for one more night and I'm trying my best not to get involved in any more drama."_  
"So I just have something to say to you Arianne, I don't appreciate you going around showing everyone at work the photos from my past" Eva told the dyed blonde woman.  
"First of all sit down because you're standing above me like, taking to me like that and if you do have a problem then-"  
"I do have a problem and that's why I came to you to say it to your f*cking face instead of like you, running around to everyone we work with" Eva said.  
"First off I found those pictures on twitter and you need to relax and if they're pictures you don't like then nobody told you to do anything like that" Arianne snapped talking over Eva. "Maybe you just need to calm down and stop acting like you're better than everybody else" Arianne told her.  
"Who said I was better than everybody else?" Eva asked.  
"You do it all the time" Ari replied.  
"If I think I'm better than everybody else at least I don't bring up their dirt. Who does that?" Eva asked. "That's like malicious shit."  
"You walk around all the time acting like you're just 'it' and put other people down. Look at Haley and Jon, they've only just fixed things. And yeah, this is a way of shutting you up" Arianne said and Haley's clenched her fists.  
_"I'm so sick of everyone bringing up Jon and I when it comes to Eva drama."_  
"You're trying to embarrass me" Eva said.  
"You're embarrassing yourself by talking crazy" Ari said matter-of-factly.  
"Those pictures mean so much more to me and you have no idea what was going on in my life back then. I really don't appreciate you bringing up such a sensitive topic for me" Eva told her.  
"Well my bad" Ari said unapologetically.  
"I'm so over this bus, I won't be riding with you all for the rest of the week" Eva said as she sat on the couch next to Haley.  
"Hey Brie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Haley asked the brunette who had just entered the room.  
"Yeah, what's going on?" she asked from the doorway.  
"Come to the back" Haley told her and followed Brie to the back of the bus.  
"What was going on in there?" Brie asked again.  
"Arianne and Eva were arguing. Anyway, I'm sorry but with all this drama on the bus, Jon and I won't be coming back on when we get to the next town" Haley told her friend.  
"That's okay, thanks for trying to put up with it" Brie smiled and hugged her before they walked back to the main part of the bus.  
"I don't understand how you can sit next to Eva" Arianne said. Haley looked at her and shook her head with a scoff.  
"Okay, so Eva sometimes gets overexcited with news of her career, she's a newbie and it's expected. She caused problems between Jon and I in the _past_, Red and I have buried the hatchet. So would you stop being such a bitch?" Haley asked and everyone watched to see what Arianne would say or do.  
"At least I didn't sleep with a married man" Arianne snapped causing Haley to laugh.  
"Actually you did, with the same guy that I did. Besides, that's old news" Haley told her. Everyone's jaw dropped, rarely anyone knew about Arianne and Randy. "Yeah, that shut you up" Haley smirked.  
_"Arianne says that Eva thinks she's better than everybody else but honestly, it's her that's acting like that."_

When they reached the next town, Haley and Jon were going to be rooming with Colby and Joe again and Summer and Eva had called up and booked a room for themselves leaving only Brie, Bryan, Nattie, TJ, Arianne, Trinity and Uso on the bus.  
"Yay, we're here" Eva said as she rushed off the bus with her stuff. Haley and Trinity followed her off.  
"Are you okay?" Trinity asked.  
"Oh, yeah. I'm good" Eva replied.  
"You sure?" Haley asked.  
"Oh don't cry" Trin said as Eva started crying.  
"Oh, Eva don't cry on me right now" Haley told her and Trinity and Haley hugged the rookie. Haley still didn't like the rookie 100% but she did feel for the young woman.  
"It's just such a sore, sensitive subject for me because I'm sober now because of shit like that" Eva told Trinity and Haley.  
"We all have a past that doesn't make her better than you or any of us better than you. We've all got skeletons you know what I mean?" Trinity told her.  
"None of us want things we're not proud of to be brought up" Haley smiled.  
"Especially when I feel like I've overcome a lot and I'm so happy with where I'm at now and I don't want to go back to where I was" Eva told them.  
"She doesn't know shit about you really so just don't let her get to you" Trinity said to Eva and she nodded.  
_"All I can think about right now is how bad I feel for Eva. It makes me remember how bad my initiation was back in 2010 with the divas back then, they believed I only made it WWE because my brother was there."_  
"Let's get you inside" Haley smiled and walked the diva inside, only stopping to text Jon and let him know she'd be back in a second to grab her bags.

Jon waited by the bus for about ten minutes for Haley to come back to the bus and eventually called her.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry. I was making sure Eva was okay before I left her with Summer and Trin. I'll be there in a sec" Haley told him as she answered the phone. Haley was running down a flight of stairs from what he could hear. He got worried when he heard a gasp though.  
"Haley?" Jon asked into the phone. Haley stood in shock as she watched her brunette friend play tonsil hockey with the man known onscreen as Fandango. She covered her mouth and backed up the stairs before the couple could see her and put the phone back to her ear.  
"Jon, I'm-I'll be there in a minute" Haley said and hung up. She pressed the button for the elevator and waited, tapping her foot until the doors finally opened and she pressed the button for the lobby. It didn't take her long to get to Jon.  
"Are you okay? You had me worried" Jon said.  
"Just tripped" Haley lied. She need to talk to her friend about what she saw before telling anybody else.  
"Colby just called and said they're in room 314" Jon told her and Haley felt a pang of guilt but ignored it, grabbed her bags then followed Jon into the elevator to get to their floor.

* * *

**_A/N – So I've been planning this next chapter for a while but just changed _****when****_ it happens. Next chapter will most likely be up tomorrow since I know what I'm planning to do for it. Hopefully you like this chapter, it wasn't my favourite but maybe you'll like it more than I do. THANKYOU TO MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! You make my day  
_****NEXT CHAPTER – Haley confronts her friend about Fandango, Battleground begins and Haley is forced to see the doc when an old injury causes problems during her match.**


	40. Chapter 38 - Fragility of Trust

Haley tossed and turned in bed, she couldn't get the image of Fandango and her friend kissing out of her head and she knew she had to talk to her but yet again, she was more-than-likely going to lose her over this. The cameras had caught her shocking discovery just like they'd caught Haley showing off her scars so she had two secrets she had to tell. Her mother and Jon needed to know about the scars, but the episode wouldn't be airing until March 2014 so she had time. Eventually she felt Jon's presence in the room and he tried to sneak into bed but since Haley was still awake he wasn't very successful, he tripped over the sneakers he'd left at the end of the bed then touched Haley's foot while trying to find the bed.  
"I'm awake, you don't have to sneak in" Haley told him in a tired voice. He sighed and crawled onto the bed.  
"Can't sleep or did I wake you?" he asked.  
"Can't sleep" she admitted. Jon pulled her closer to him and kissed to back of her shoulder.  
"What really happened when I heard you freak out on the phone?" he asked. Haley rolled over to face him in the darkness.  
"I can't tell you, not yet. It's not something _I_ should tell" Haley replied. He could hear the sadness in her voice, it was something that was really bothering her.  
"Okay" Jon breathed.

The next morning when Jon woke up he could already hear the shower running so he knew Haley hadn't slept much even though she had a championship match to participate in later that day. Creative still hadn't decided who was going to win so Haley needed to be on top of her game if she wanted that title back. He sat up and noticed clothes scattered around the floor, a habit that Haley had was that she would be frustrated by every little thing when she was worried or upset about something, which was probably shown in her indecisiveness on choosing what to wear. Jon got up and knocked on the bathroom door.  
"I'll be out in a minute" Haley called out. She was sitting in the bottom of the shower trying to think about what she would say to Layla.  
"Can I come in?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah" Haley replied and the door opened. Jon was in grey sweat pants and had no shirt on, a look Haley quite enjoyed.  
"Still thinking about that thing that's for someone else to say?" Jon asked.  
"Yeah" she said and stood up, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower to grab her towel. "I wish I could tell you Jon but I can't, not yet" Haley told him.  
"Okay, I'm not gonna pry" Jon said raising his hands in surrender.  
"Thank you" Haley smiled and began getting ready to go to the arena.

Layla walked around backstage at Battleground waiting for the show to start, she was eager to see Haley, Brie and April fight it out in the ring and hoped that Haley would win.  
"Layla, I need to talk to you." Layla turned to see Haley looking upset and angry.  
"Okay, what-"  
"What the hell is wrong with you? Is everyone around here a cheating tramp?" Haley asked trying not to yell. They were in a secluded hallway and Layla was thankful for that.  
"Shh" Layla hissed. "I have no idea what you're talking about" Layla lied and Haley slapped her.  
"Don't lie to me. I saw you last night with Curt, you know, Fandango" Haley snapped. Layla's eyes widened in shock.  
"Does Colby know?" Layla asked quietly.  
"No, I thought he deserved to hear it from you" Haley replied, folding her arms across her chest.  
"I never wanted to hurt you or Colby but there's no spark anymore" Layla said, trying to defend her actions.  
"Then you should've broken up with Colby before you started sucking faces with Curt, save him the heartache of being cheated on" Haley told her.  
"I'm sorry Haley-"  
"Don't apologise to me, we're done" Haley snapped. "And tell Colby, or I will. You have till Battleground is over because this is eating at my conscience" Haley told her before walking away leaving Layla stunned. Haley turned the corner and slid down the wall as the tears started to fall, she'd been friends with Layla almost since her debut in 2010 and three years is a long time to care for somebody. Haley felt like she'd just lost her sister, not a friend. She was startled when somebody stopped in front of her.  
"Haley, are you okay?" Haley dreaded this. She looked up to those warm brown eyes and nodded, letting Colby help her to her feet.  
"I'm fine, just got into an argument" Haley told him then sniffled and wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
"Jon?" Colby asked. Haley shook her head.  
"No, Layla. But don't worry about it, I'm a big girl and I can handle it" Haley told him. Colby hugged her and Haley felt guilty. He should know. She saw Layla out of the corner of her eye and Layla looked guilty and was crying, shaking her head. Haley pulled out of Colby's arms and forced a smile. "I should go get ready for my match" Haley told him and he nodded, walking her to her locker room before heading off to meet up with Jon and Joe. When he got there he told the guys what he saw and Joe and Jon were worried.  
"Those two are like sisters, they'll get over it" Jon told him, trying to be positive.  
"I hope so" Colby sighed. They turned to the TV when they heard Special Op. play but Haley didn't go through the crowd, she walked down the ramp and got into the ring the way she used to.

**_Battleground: AJ vs. Haley vs. Brie Bella (w/Nikki Bella)_**  
"And introducing the Divas Champion, from Union City, New Jersey. Accompanied by Tamina Snuka, AJ Lee" Justin Roberts introduced after Haley and Brie had entered the ring. Haley had finally gotten the notice saying she was scripted to win and she was beyond excited. The bell rang and Haley and Brie both went after AJ, kicking her down in the corner until she was down and out then Haley hit a baseball slide knocking the champ out of the ring before turning her attention to Brie. The two shook hands then locked up in the middle of the ring and Haley easily won that fight and shoved Brie on her backside.  
"Is that all you got?" Haley smiled. Brie got up and got in a few clotheslines before Haley got a quick kip up and dropkicked Brie, ending her momentum. She hit a standing moonsault but the pin was quickly interrupted by AJ who threw Haley out of the ring but Haley landed on the apron and got in a few elbow shots to AJ's head before getting back in the ring and throwing AJ to the ropes to hit her with a lariat as she came off the ropes. Brie grabbed Haley from behind and tried a schoolgirl pin but only got two before Haley kicked out and hit a hard roundhouse for a close two count that was broken up by AJ. Haley got to her feet and got in an enzuigiri to the champ but was hit by a dropkick from Brie. Haley got back up and speared Brie before she was tossed out of the ring by AJ, hitting her right shoulder as she landed awkwardly on the ground. Haley held her shoulder and realisation hit her that her old injury might have been reinjured. The ref came and checked on her, asking whether or not she was able to continue on and win the match.  
"Haley, are you able to finish this as planned?" the referee asked quietly. Haley shook her head and the ref continued on to tell AJ when she was down that it was plan B; AJ retains. Tamina grabbed Nikki just as Brie was about to win and caused the distraction long enough for AJ to get the pin. Brie checked on Nikki and Tamina and AJ played the heels as they headed to the back but the ref walked Haley to the back who was cradling her right arm.

**_Backstage (Offscreen)_**  
Jon, Joe and Colby waited in concession, peeking through the curtain to watch Haley's match.  
"Something's wrong, she's holding her arm" Jon said as he watched Haley walk to the back with the referee and a trainer.  
"We'll check on her after the match" Colby told him as their music hit and they entered through the crowd for their match against the Rhodes Family.

Haley walked into the trainer's room and sat on the exam table.  
"Have you injured your shoulder before?" the doc asked.  
"Yeah, back in 2012 when I was feuding with Eve for the title I separated my shoulder" Haley replied. The doc began moving her arm around at different positions, testing to see if it was the same problem as before.  
"It's definitely torn. I'm suggesting that you get it scanned to see how bad it is then possibly requesting surgery" the doc told her. He turned around and grabbed a full sling for Haley to rest her arm and helped her fit it properly before letting her leave. Haley walked straight towards the Shield's locker room frustrated and angry, she knew April didn't mean to hurt her and she understood that. Things happen in the ring.  
"Haley, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't mean for that to happen" April apologised.  
"My shoulder is separated. Don't worry about it, at least it's not my legs and I can still be on TV with my team" Haley smiled then spotted Layla walking over to her. "What?" Haley snapped.  
"I just wanted to see if you were okay? I know you hate me right now but I still consider you my friend Haley" Layla said.  
"I don't care Layla, I really don't" Haley said shaking her head. Dusty Rhodes' theme was playing so Haley knew that the guys would be there any second. "You need to tell Colby, or I will because he's my friend and he deserves so much better than this" Haley told the British bombshell.  
"Tell me what?" Colby asked as he walked up to the girls flanked by Jon and Joe. All three men were sweaty and breathing heavily from the match.  
"Tell him Layla" Haley said, almost in a growl. Layla stared at her feet, ignoring Haley's demand. Haley scoffed then turned to Colby and gave him an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry Colby but I'm only telling you because you deserve to know the truth. Layla's been cheating on you" Haley told him and Colby looked to Layla in shock.  
"What?" Colby breathed.  
"I'm so sorry Colby" Haley said then walked off to a quiet hallway, avoiding all the stares from the people who'd overheard the argument. Jon looked to Joe and then took off after Haley, that was what she was hiding?  
"Layla, is it true?" Colby asked. Layla nodded. "With who? Why?" he asked.  
"I should go" Layla whispered but Colby grabbed her arm.  
"What did I do?" Colby asked, wanting answers.  
"Nothing, it wasn't you it's-"  
"Don't give me that crap Layla, I want answers. Don't you think I deserve the truth for once?" he asked. "How long has it been going on?"  
"A week, maybe two" Layla whispered, avoiding eye contact.  
"Why?"  
"I'm just not feeling it anymore with you. There's no spark anymore" Layla replied.  
"You couldn't have just told me this and _then_ gone off to whoever it is?" Colby asked.

"Haley, Haley wait up" Jon called out. Haley stopped in her tracks and turned to face him with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry, I should've told you. He's your friend and I shouldn't be keeping things like that from you. You probably trust me even less now" Haley sobbed.  
"No, Haley. If anything I trust you more; you chose _my friend_, _my brother_, over a woman you think of as a sister. You did the right thing by telling Colby. Maybe it should've been in someplace a little more private but at least now he knows" Jon said to her.  
"Is he going to be okay?" Haley asked.  
"I'm not sure, but we'll be there for him. How long have you known?" Jon returned.  
"I saw last night, that was why I made a noise on the phone" Haley replied.  
"How's your arm?" Jon asked, finally getting a chance to ask her about it.  
"Separated shoulder but I'll live. I can still come down to the ring with you and the guys so I'm happy" Haley told him.  
"Will you need surgery?"  
"Maybe, depending on how bad it is. I have to get scans done so I'll be doing that when we leave here. Wanna come with me?"  
"Of course" Jon replied and pulled Haley in gently so he wouldn't nudge her right shoulder. She rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed into him.  
"There's something else you should know" Haley said then pulled away so her could see her face.  
"What is it?" he asked. Haley walked over to hair and make-up with Jon following her and asked one of the ladies to wipe her arm. Once that was done Haley showed her left arm out to Jon.  
"I've seen them before but I didn't ask because I figured you'd tell me when you were ready" Jon admitted.  
"They're from when I gave up Jess, I was very down in the dumps and I had nobody. When my brother saw these, that's when he started training me to wrestle. You always say that wrestling saved you, well it saved me too" Haley told him. "And when did you see them?" she asked.  
"I've seen you naked Haley. I know every scar you have, from the one where you had a caesarean to the birthmark on the back of your shoulder that looks like a bird. I know you have scars and it doesn't bother me, I love you" Jon told her and Haley smiled.

* * *

**_A/N – Thankyou to my THREE reviewers from the previous chapter. I'm very happy with this chapter; Layla's secret is out but poor Colby…I'm so mean. I've had it planned since Layla and Fandango were first shown on TV, I was thinking to myself 'now how is this going to work?' _****  
NEXT CHAPTER – Haley and Jon have Colby stay with them, Haley goes in for surgery, Layla deals with the repercussions of cheating on Colby and Curt is confronted by Haley at work.**


End file.
